Sailor Moon Amazing Chains of the moonlight
by Fei-chan
Summary: Die Mondkönigin des damaligen Silberreiches erscheint und erteilt dem Team den wichtigesten und letzten Auftrag.


Königin Serenity  
oder  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
das Mädchen mit den Zauberkräften  
  
Vor langer Zeit gab es ein wunderschönes Reich, ein friedliches Volk lebte dort. Das Reich befand sich auf dem weißem Mond, dem Mond den man heute von der Erde nur als kalten Himmelskörper bewundern kann. Die Mondbewohner waren sehr nett und immer freundlich. Ihre Herrscherin war Königin Serenity und sie war eine gute, verständnisvolle Königin. Die Erbprinzessin des Mondreiches war sehr beliebt und jedermann achtete die junge, schöne Lady Serenity. Doch sie war sehr abenteuerlustig für ihren Stand als Prinzessin, oft schlich sie sich zur Erde und traf den Erdenprinzen Endymion. Sein Volk und das des Mondes waren jedoch negativ zueinander geneigt. Eines Tages als das Millennium - Fest stattfand, kam der Prinz maskiert auf dem Mond, um mit seiner Geliebten tanzen, doch sein Volk, unter dem Einfluß von Metallias böser Energie, griff das Volk des Mondes an. Königin Serenity verbannte das Böse in den Silberkristall und schickte die Prinzessin, Ihren Geliebten und alle Bewohner des Mondes auf die Erde und schenkte Ihnen ein neues Leben, jedoch ohne jegliche Erinnerung an ihr früheres Ich.  
  
Die 14jährige Schülerin Tsukino Usagi, kurz Bunny, ist unbewusst, die Reinkarnation der Mondprinzessin Serenity, ihr absoluter Streitgegner ist Mamoru Chiba, die Reinkarnation des Erdenprinzen Endymion. Die Katze Luna, die Beraterin der Mondgöttin, wurde wie Kater Artemis wiedergeboren, zusammen sollen sie die Sailorkrieger wiederfinden und Ihre künftige Herrscherin. Widerwillen verwandelt sich Bunny in Sailor Moon und Mamoru in Tuxedo Mask ( unbewusst, unwissend von Ihrer einzigen Liebe). Nach und nach findet Sailor Moon Ihre Kampfgefährtinnen Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und Saturn. Zusammen kämpfen sie gegen das Böse und vernichten über kurz oder lang alles was diese Welt bedroht. Im Laufe der Jahre lernt Bunny immer mehr Verantwortung als Anführerin und zukünftige Herrscherin von Kristall Tokio.  
  
Später treffen Sie auf Sailor Krieger eines anderen Sternensystems. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer und Sailor Star Maker mit Ihrer Prinzessin Kakyuu, sie besiegen zusammen Ihre neue Feindin, ebenfalls einer Sailor Kriegerin, Sailor Galaxia und Ihren Sailor Animates.  
  
Mit 16 Jahren ist Bunny zu einer jungen, hübschen, selbstbewußten Mädchen herangewachsen. Mit 22 Jahren wird Sie zur Neo-Queen Serenity gekrönt und heiratet Ihren Prinzen Endymion/Mamoru. Doch bis dahin ist noch ein wenig Zeit. Bunny ist gerade 21 Jahre alt und arbeitet als Stewardess beim Tokioer Flughafen und es sind noch knapp 2 Jahre bis zur Jahrtausendwende und zu Ihrer Krönung.  
  
Die Kriegerinnen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit sind mittlerweile aus der Schule raus und der Ernst des Lebens beginnt für jede der 9 Mädchen.  
  
Amy Mizuno (21) studiert an der hiesigen Universität Medizin und ist mit Ryo verlobt und lebt mit Ihm bereits in einem Appartement im Viertel Juuban/ Tokyo.  
  
Ray Hino (21) ist Geschäftsfrau geworden und ist glücklich mit Yuichiruu (24) verlobt, der sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen kann, seine Angebete Ray zu heiraten. Yuichiruu ist zudem Tempelobermeister. Ray's Großvater hat sich im Tempel zur Ruhe gesetzt und nervt seinen zukünftigen quasi "Schwiegersohn" Yuichiruu. (Da Ray's Vater andauernd unterwegs ist)  
  
Makoto Kino (21) ist bereits verheiratet und Seijurro ist sehr glücklich mit ihr. Makoto ist Journalistin und arbeitet nebenbei in der Bäckerei ihres Mannes. Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann in einem kleinen Haus nahe des Viertels Juuban.  
  
Minako Aino (21) ist ein sehr bekanntes Model geworden und versucht gerade ihre Gesangskarriere zu starten. Ihr männlichen Freunde wechseln ständig und sie ist eigentlich ganz froh darüber, alleine zu sein. Als Minako noch nicht berühmt war, arbeitete sie als Krankenschwester im Städtischen Krankenhaus.  
  
Setsuna Meioh (25) ist Wissenschaftlerin eines Forschungsinstitutes und lebt zusammen mit Michiru Kaioh (24) in einem großen Haus. Michiru ist bereits verlobt und ist dabei von dort auszuziehen. In dem Haus wohnt ebenfalls die 15jährige Hotaru Tomoé.  
  
Haruka Tenoh (24) ist verheiratet und hat eine Tochter Sina (3). Ihr Mann weiß allerdings nicht, dass seine Frau die Kriegerin des Windes, Sailor Uranus, ist.  
  
Michiru Kaioh (24) lebt bei Setsuna und Hotaru. Sie ist die Direktorin der Musikschule Tossam. Sie ist Profi-Geigerin und ist glücklich mit ihrem Verlobten Mesuki.  
  
Hotaru Tomoé (16) ist die jüngste Kriegerin des Outher - Teams, sie geht noch zur Schule und ist eine zweite Amy. Ihre beste Freundin ist Chibiusa (12), die Tochter von Sailor Moon aus der Zukunft. Wenn Chibiusa jedoch in ihre eigene Welt lebt, spielt sie mit Sina oder dem Bruder von Bunny, der sich rührend um sie kümmert.  
  
Shingo Tsukino (19) ist Bunny's (irdischer) Bruder und weiß das seine sonst gehasste Schwester die legendäre Kriegerin Sailor Moon ist. Shingo geht in die letzte Klasse der Senior High School (wo auch Bunny und die anderen zur Schule gegangen sind).  
  
Folgende Geschichte spielt in der Zeit, als Bunny 20 Jahre alt ist und Frieden auf der Erde herrscht.  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
- und die Prinzessin der Sonne  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein Tag, wie jeder andere. Eine junge Lady rannte die Straße zum Hikawatempel hinunter, und beschuldigte sich selbst dafür immer und überall zu spät anzukommen. Es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Bunny Tsukino. Heute war etwas wichtiges passiert und Bunny war spät dran. Trotz ihren 20 Jahren war Bunny immer noch ziemlich naiv und ihr Wesen hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nur leicht verändert. Sie war sehr schön und Mamoru war auch sehr stolz auf seine 'kleine' Freundin. Endlich kam sie am Tempel an und erreichte schnaufend Ray's Zimmer. "Hallo. 'Tschuldigung das ich zu spät bin !" Die Runde schaute auf und seufzte, Bunny würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. (Schweißtropfen) Bunny setze sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und nahm sich einen Keks. Alle waren bereits da: Amy, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka und Hotaru. Sie sprachen über die alte Zeiten und schwelgten in herrlichen Erinnerungen. Bis Makoto endlich die Frage stellte, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte: " Sag mal Ray, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Juitschiro ?" Ray errötete und antwortete: " Gestern Abend haben wir uns verlobt. Unsere Hochzeit soll noch in diesem Monat stattfinden." Alle gratulierten Ray und wünschten Ihr alles Gute und viel Glück. "Hey Makoto, du bist nun schon seit 3 Monaten verheiratet, hat sich schon etwas getan ? Diesmal war es Makoto die errötete: "Nein, Minako. Zeijuro und ich wollen noch keine Kinder. Vielleicht später einmal, doch momentan geht meine Karriere vor." Bunny saß die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos am Tisch, bis Amy fragte: "Was ist denn mit dir los Bunny ? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still!" "Ach, ich weiß nicht was es bedeuten soll. Luna und Artemis sind verschwunden und haben nur eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen.", antwortete Bunny. "Mehr hast du nicht von Ihnen? Außer diese kleine Brosche?", sagte Ray, als Bunny eine Brosche, mit dem goldenen Halbmond, auf den Tisch legte. Sie sprach zu Ihren Freundinnen: "Luna schrieb mir, dass wir uns in einen Kreis setzen und diese Brosche mit unseren Kräften öffnen sollen. Dazu brauchen wir uns jedoch nicht verwandeln.", als die sah wie Haruka ihren Verwandlungsfüller heraufbeschwörte, "Wir nutzen unsere Zauberkraft die bei uns so stark ausgeprägt ist, so dass wir eine telepathische Kette bilden können. Also los. Ruft "Macht des Schutzplaneten, vereinige dich!" !"  
  
Die Freunde setzten sich näher zusammen, hielten sich an den Händen und konzentrierten sich auf die Brosche. Macht des Mondes, Macht des Merkur, Macht des Mars, Macht des Jupiter, Macht der Venus, Macht des Pluto, Macht des Neptun, Macht des Uranus, Macht des Saturn,  
  
vereinigt eure Kräfte.!!!....  
  
Die Brosche verfiel in Nebel. Ein riesiger Lichtkegel trat aus der Brosche sowie viele rosagoldene Funken. Die Königin des Silberjahrtausends schwebte in der Mitte des Kegels. Sie strahlte eine respekteinflößende Persönlichkeit aus und sprach zu den Kriegern der Galaxie: " Kommt mit in die Welt, in der wir alle glücklich zusammen waren. Folgt mir in das Silberjahrtausend zurück." Das goldene Licht schloss die Krieger ein und zog sie in eine andere Welt. Ein Kribbeln jagte durch ihre Körper und Muskeln schmerzten. Sie befanden sich plötzlich am Hofe des Mondpalastes wieder. Bunny und die Anderen sahen das Reich nicht zertrümmert, sondern in seiner vollkommenen Schönheit. Es war der Tag an dem es untergehen sollte. Bunny und die anderen trugen kostbare hauchdünne Seidenkleider und diese waren den Kampfkostümen sehr ähnlich. Die Mondkönigin schritt voran und verschwieg ihnen, warum sie die Krieger aus der Gegenwart zu sich geholt hatte. Amy hatte bereits gemerkt, dass sie für das Volk des Mondes unsichtbar waren. Die Königin brachte sie in den Konferenzraum des Palastes. Dort waren eine Menge verschiedener Kriegerinnen. Bunny riss den Mund auf, als sie sich mit einem kleineren Mädchen sah, das ungefähr drei Jahre jünger war und ebenfalls die Sichel des Mondes auf Ihrer Stirn trug. "Aber, aber, wie ... wie ist das möglich ? Wer ist das ?", stammelte Bunny. Die Mondkönigin trat mit einer großen schönen Frau in das Zimmer und alle Krieger verneigten sich vor Ihnen. Der Geist der Mondkönigin sprach zu den gegenwärtigen Kriegern: " Ich glaube du bist jetzt geschockt, Serenity und du fragst dich, wer das junge Mädchen mit dem Halbmond auf der Stirn ist ? Nun, deshalb habe ich euch aus der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit geholt. Das ist die 2te Prinzessin des Silbermondes und somit deine Schwester Serenity." Alle Krieger bekamen riesige Augen und riefen gemeinsam: "WAS !!!" Die Königin sprach weiter: "Wegen den auftretenden Schwierigkeiten, gab ich die kleine Seritì an das Königreich meiner jüngsten, kinderlosen Schwester Diana, der Sonnengöttin. Dort wuchs Seritì zu einer jungen Lady auf. An dem Tag, als das Reich des Mondes unterging befand sich die Prinzessin der Sonne hier im Mondpalast. Außer mir und meiner Schwester wusste niemand von der Existenz der jüngsten Mondprinzessin. Man hielt sie für die Prinzessin der Sonne. Das Mondreich ging unter und somit auch das Sonnenreich, da die wichtigsten Personen auf dem Mond weilten. Auch die Prinzessin, deine Schwester ist hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren. Damit ihr euch dennoch nicht seht und an euer altes Leben gebunden fühltet, wurde sie auf der anderen Seite der Welt von euch, im Westen, wiedergeboren. Die Welt befindet sich in großer Gefahr, denn dunkle Machenschaften werfen Schatten auf die Zukunft des Silberreiches und ich habe keinerlei Macht mehr, dies zu verhindern. Die einzig wirksame Waffe ist die junge unverbrauchte Energie der Silberkristalle der letzten beiden Mondprinzessin. Mit eurer Macht, Serenity, wird sich ein Schutzschild um das Sonnensystem dieser Welt schließen und Frieden ewiglich wehren.  
  
Die Prinzessin ist unwissend von ihrer grenzenlosen Kraft. Ich bitte euch, ihr müsst sie finden. Es ist eure einzige Hoffnung. Bald werde ich euch noch eine andere Sailor Kriegerin schicken, sie wird euch Helfen euren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Bitte vertraut Ihr und den anderen Verbündeten. Lebt wohl... So plötzlich wie erschienen, wurden die Mädchen in Ihre eigene Zeit zurückgeworfen. Benommen lagen Sie am Boden und langsam nacheinander erwachten Sie und stöhnten über Kopfschmerzen. Bunny krächzte: " Oh, man... was war das den jetzt !" Amy erhob sich und sagte: " Königin Serenity hat uns in die Vergangenheit zurückgeholt und uns einen neuen Auftrag gegeben. Von der schnellen Raum- Zeitverschiebung haben wir uns noch nicht ganz so schnell erholt, es liegen ja auch nur 999 Jahre dazwischen."  
  
Nacheinander bekamen alle ihr Wohlsein wieder und besprachen die neue Aufgabe, die Sie mit "Codename: Seritì" bezeichneten.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Was sollen wir tun ?", fragte Makoto in die Runde, " Bunny sag doch was !" Bunny stand auf und schaute aus dem Balkonfenster. Auf dem Hof waren einige Pfützen. Hatte es geregnet ? Wie lange waren Sie weg gewesen ?, fragte sie sich. Sie drehte sich zu Ihren diskutierenden Freuden um: " Wie viel Urlaub habt Ihr noch ?", fragte Bunny. Ihre Freunde waren erstaunt und Minako antwortete: " Noch volle 6 Wochen !" Haruka und Setsuna riefen fast gleichzeitig: " Willst du wirklich nach Amerika und dort die Prinzessin suchen ??" Bunny baute sich vor ihren Freunden auf: "Natürlich, ich suche sie auf jedenfall. Zusammen mit ihr können wir die Welt ewiglich vor Dämonen schützen, Königin Serenity kam extra hierher um uns darüber zu informieren. Also ist meine Schlussfolgerung das die Welt ernsthaft in Gefahr ist. Ich werde alles mögliche tun, um Seritì zu finden. Amy kommst du mit ?" Ihre Freundin nickte. "Also ich brauche alle Informationen über die Prinzessin des Mondes, aber wahrscheinlich ist sie unter der Chronik der Sonnenprinzessin zu finden. Tja, und was ist mit euch ? Ray ? Makoto ? Haruka? Setsuna ? Hotaru ? Michiru ?", fragte Bunny. " Bunny , wie stellst du dir das vor ? Wir sind keine Schülerinnen mehr, die mal eben schwänzen können. Wir sind berufspflichtige Frauen und haben teilweise Familien zu versorgen !", sagte Ray. " Ja, ich weiß, ich arbeite schließlich auch. Ich könnte mir jedoch Urlaub nehmen. Amy und Minako ebenfalls. Ich schlage jedoch vor, dass ihr euch 2 Tage lang Gedanken darüber macht und mit anschließend Bescheid gebt." Damit waren alle einverstanden. Gegen Abend ging Bunny zu Mamoru. Vorher hatte sie mit Ihm telefoniert und ihm eigentlich alles am Telefon erklären wollen, doch sie entschied sich es ihm doch lieber persönlich mitzuteilen. Sie klingelte und er öffnete. Sie trat ein und setzte sich direkt aufs Sofa. "Mamoru, ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen !", begann Bunny vorsichtig. "Warum geht es denn mein Schatz?" "Nun, ich muss für eine unbestimmte Zeit nach Amerika !", stellte Bunny in den Raum. Mamoru stellte die Tassen wieder hin und ging zu seiner Bunny. Der Mond schien ihr auf Ihr langes goldenes Haar und gab ihm ein schönen Glanz. "Wegen deinem Job?", fragte er und schaute tief in Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen. "Nein. Wir haben eine Nachricht von Königin Serenity erhalten. Die erfordert eine Reise in die Staaten. Wir sollen eine neue Kriegerin suchen, um mit Ihr den ewigen Weltfrieden zu erschaffen. Diese Kriegerin ist die jüngste Prinzessin des Mondes und wahrscheinlich viel mächtiger als ich." Mamoru blieb relaxt und fragte: "Ich verstehe, du hast in deinem früheren Leben eine Schwester gehabt. Ich hatte auch Geschwister. Wir waren 5 Kinder, aber das liegt weit zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie widergeboren worden. Jedoch muss ich noch etwas sagen, Sailor Galaxia war auch mit viel mehr Sailor Energie ausgestattet, doch du hast sie mit deiner einzigartigen Liebe bezwungen und gerettet. Also auch wenn deine Schwester stärker sein sollte. Ich liebe nur dich, du bist meine Nummer 1, meine kleine Bunny." Er kniete vor ihr nieder und zauberte einen goldenen schmalen Ring mit einem Diamanten hervor, und hielt ihre beiden Hände fest. Er schaute in ihre Augen und stellte Bunny die Frage, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte: " Bunny, ich kenne dich nun seit bereits seit 6 Jahren. Ich weiß das unsere Liebe schon viel länger besteht. Vor genau 999 Jahren wurde das Mondreich angegriffen und ich wollte dir damals meine Liebe gestehen, doch es wurde verhindert, deshalb tue ich es jetzt und erwarte deine Antwort." Bunny fiel ihm um den Hals und bejahte seine Frage überglücklich: " Ja,... ja. Ich liebe dich so sehr Mamoru." Er streifte Ihr den Ring über und dann küssten sie sich ausgabevoll. Bunny und Mamoru genügte es jedoch nicht mehr, sie wollten mehr.  
  
Sanft hob Mamoru seine Verlobte hoch und trug sie auf beiden Armen zu seinem Bett. Langsam ließen sie sich auf das kühle Bettlaken gleiten. Er legte sich seitlich neben Sie und küsste sie stürmischer denn je und entledigte sich seines Hemdes. Nun bearbeitete er nun Bunnys Bluse. Neugierig schob sich seine Hand zwischen den offenen Blusenteil und ließ sie über die wohlgeformten, runden Brüste streichen. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre weichen Hüften hinabwandern und erreichte langsam die festen Schenkel, die ganz heiß waren. Sie zogen sich die gegenseitig aus und wurden immer zärtlicher zueinander. Schließlich lagen sie nur in Unterwäsche nebeneinander. Er spielt dabei ausgabevoll mit der Zunge an den erregten rosigen Knospen ihres Busens. Bunny fuhr vorsichtig ihre Hand an Mamorus Hüften hinunter und streichelte sie bis sie etwas heißes an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Nun erwiderte er Bunny's Kühnheit. Sanft streifte sie seine Boxershorts ab und Mamoru zog ihr das Spitzenhöschen ab. Ihre Schenkel zitterten leicht als seine Finger sich in den geheimsten Winkel ihrer Fraulichkeit vortasteten. Bunny seufzte vor wohlwollen. Mamoru küsste sich über Bunny's Busen, über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Scham. Er küsste liebevoll ihre intimste Stelle und Bunny erschauderte vor Lust. Sie spreizte ihre schlanken Beine ein wenig von einander, so dass Mamorus vor Begierde Pochendes Glied ihre Scham streifte, dass erregte Bunny mehr denn je. Sie zog Mamoru zu sich und wollte ihn küssen, doch er griff zu seinem Glied und führte es an ihre Scheide. Es kitzelte und Bunny sehnte sich danach ihn zu spüren. Mamoru bewegte sich nun mit starken, unnachgiebigen Druck in ihre Richtung und teilte das Feste Fleisch ihrer Scham. Bunny riß die Augen auf und bäumte sich unter der durchtrainierten Männerbrust auf. Er spürte ihren festen Busen und die erregten Knospen, und wurde immer schneller und der Druck immer fester. Bunny spürte nur kurz einen starken Schmerz der ihren Körper durchjagte und als Mamoru sie an ihre Hüfte hob und er so noch tiefer in sie eindringend konnte, stöhnte sie laut auf und kam zum Höhepunkt. Er kam kurz nach ihr. Er ließ ihre Hüfte sinken und legte sich neben sie und küßte sie und er war überrascht als sie ihn auf den Rücken drehte und sich an seinem langsam abschlaffenen Glied zu schaffen machte. Sie küßte es und es wurde wieder prall. Sie hob ihren Unterleib ein wenig und setzte sich auf Mamorus Unterleib und führte sein Glied in ihre Vagina. So kamen sie zu nochmals zum Höhepunkt, wie so oft noch in dieser Nacht. Doch dann ereilte sie der Schlaf ,die Erschöpfung und sie fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf. (Bunny nimmt die Pille !!)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen Es war Samstag und sie mussten nicht arbeiten. Die Sonne schien sanft in Mamorus Wohnung und weckte Bunny. Sie räkelte sich und erinnerte sich an die erste Liebesnacht. Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie stand auf , gab dem schlafenden Mamoru einen Kuss und zog nur in einen Bademantel gehüllt, durch die Wohnung und machte gerade Kaffee, als das Telefon klingelte. Es war gerade 10 Uhr durch. Bunny hob ab. "Bei Dshiba!" meldete sie sich. "Hallo Bunny! Deine Mutter sagte, du bist bei Minako, also wusste ich gleich, dass du bei Mamoru bist, denn sie ist bei ihrem neuem Lover." lachte Amy. "Können wir uns heute Nachmittag in Toys treffen? Um 14 Uhr ?" „Ja, bis dann!" , antwortete Bunny und legte auf. Bunny drehte sich um und sah Mamoru mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. "Wer war denn dran ?", fragte er. Bunny stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchentheke. Er kam näher und stelle sich vor sie, "Das war Amy. Wir treffen uns nachher im Toy's. Um 14 Uhr !" Mamoru presste sich an sie und spürte ihren schlanken Körper. Er antwortete: "Dann haben wir ja noch ein wenig Zeit." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräge: "Da hast du recht." Er schob ihren gürtellosen Bademantel auseinander und fuhr über ihren Po und brachte sie wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Amy Mizuno saß verträumt an einem der vielen Tische in ihrem Lieblingscafe und rührt in ihrem Kaffee. Plötzlich wurde es laut und Amy drehte sich um. Sie sieht Bunny die einen Kellner umgerannt hat. Sie steht auf und winkt ihrer Freundin: "Hey Bunny. Du Schussel!" Sie lachte und strich sich eine blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Bunny kam auf sie zugelaufen: "Hy, Amy !" "Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst so glücklich aus!" " Jaaaa, das bin ich auch.", lachte sie und bestellte sich einen O-Saft. Sie sagte: "Oh Amy, ich bin das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt. Mamoru und ich sind verlobt." Amy gratulierte ihr. "Ich danke dir, aber weshalb wolltest du dich mit mir treffen !" Amy holte tief Luft: "Ich möchte, dass du mir bei der Ausstaffierung meiner Hochzeit mit Ryo hilfst." Bunny fiel ihr jubelnd um den Hals. "Wann habt ihr denn vor zu heiraten?" Amy strich sich die Strähne aus den Augen und antwortete ihr: "Ryo muss auf eine relativ lange Tagung fahren. Er wird 5 Wochen nach Afrika fahren, um dort die Heilungsmethoden der dortigen Einwohner zu studieren. Deshalb werden wir schon in 2 Wochen vor den Altar treten müssen. Länger will ich gar nicht warten. Und ich möchte das du meine Trauzeugin bist!" Wieder fiel Bunny der kleinen Amy um den Hals, die sonst immer nur ans Lernen dachte und nun bald den Bund fürs Leben schließen sollte. "Natürlich werde ich deine Trauzeugin !", lachte sie, " Aber nur wenn du auch meine bist !!" "Ja.", antwortete sie.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag trafen sich Amy, Ray, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru und Bunny auf dem Hikawa Berg. Dank Ihrer telepathischen Sailorkräfte konnten sie schnell dorthin gelangen, schließlich hatten sie ihr Leben dem Kampf verschrieben, da konnte man seine Kräfte auch für eigene Ziele nutzen. Sie wollten sich über den Auftrag "Seriti" unterhalten. " Ist das nicht eine herrliche Aussicht ?" "Minako, wir sind nicht wegen der Aussicht heraufgekommen!", fuhr Makoto sie an. Ray verdreht die Augen :"Seid still ! Merkur, was hast du über diese Prinzessin herausgefunden ?" "Einige sehr interessante Dinge.", antwortete Amy. Bunny hüpfte auf und ab: "Sprich schon, Amy !" Amy rückte ihren Pocket-Pc zurecht: " Also. Seriti ist die jüngste Tochter der Königin des Silbermondes Selene. Bunny alias Serenity sollte den Thron erben und so war für die junge Seriti kein Platz im Reich des Mondes. Sie wurde direkt nach ihrer Geburt an das Reich der Sonne gegeben. Doch an dem Millennium-Fest vor heute genau 999 Jahren, fanden sich Sonnenkönigin Diana mit Ihrer Ziehtochter Seriti auf dem Mond ein um dort das große Fest zu feiern. Die Feinde des Mondes und der Sonne zerstörten den Mondpalast und alles Leben auf dem Mond ebenso das Schloß Sol, der Sitz der Sonnenkönigin, das sich in einer parallelen Sphäre zur Sonne befand. Diana und Serenity waren Schwestern. Nach dem Tod aller Lebewesen schickte Serenity die eine härtere Natur besaß als Diana jede Seele zur Erde, wo sie reinkarnierte. Da Sonnenbewohner und Mondbewohner getrennt voneinander lebten, landeten unsere Seelen hier im Osten der Welt. Und der Rest im Westen. Genau im Staat Kalifornien/ Los Angeles befindet sich die Thornerbin des Goldenen Zeitalters. Die Sailor Krieger waren ersteinmal baff, das Amy soviel herausgefunden hatte. " Die arme Seriti, sie muss allein in den USA leben. Ich meine ohne Sailor Krieger.", schluchzte Bunny. Makoto:"Existieren den keine Sailorkrieger die sie beschützen, Amy ?" Amy sprach weiter:"Bunny, sie weiß doch gar nicht, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist! Es soll sogar vier schützende Sailors geben, doch man weiß nicht viel über sie. Sie solle an dem Abend jedoch anwesend gewesen sein." Mars war nachdenklich und Uranus sprach sie darauf an. "Oh, nichts Haruka. Ich überlege nur gerade. Als ich damals Kriegerin geworden bin hatte ich manchmal Träume, die die Vergangenheit betrafen. Bunny's erste Verwandlungsbrosche spielt dabei eine große Rolle." "So ? Sag Ray, warum ?", fragte Bunny neugierig. Ray antwortete gelassen:"Nun ja, Wir sind 4 Mächte die unsere Prinzessin beschützen. Blau für Merkur, Grün für Jupiter, Orange für Venus und Rot für Mars. Die Halbmondsichel stellst du dar. Doch der rosane, runde Edelstein ist kein Mondstein sondern irgendein anderes Mineral. Ich hatte es über die ganzen Jahre vergessen, aber ich dachte mir, das du mit diesem Mineral nichts damit zu tun hast. Wäre das plausibel ?" Haruka dreht sich nach Westen und der Wind wuschelt durch ihr Haar. "Es klingt logisch, dass muß ich zugeben, aber was spielt das für eine Rolle ? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Seriti einen Halbmond auf der Stirn trägt und keinen rosanen Edelstein." "Bist du dir sicher, Uranus ?", fragte Michiru "Sogar ziemlich sicher!", antwortete diese. Minako streckte sich: "Das ist ja eigentlich ganz egal !" Bunny ergriff das Wort :"So. Jetzt kommen wir zur Sache. Wer kommt mit ? Uranus ? Neptun ?" Alle sagten natürlich zu, auch wenn es eine schwere Aufgabe war. Bunny wollte sich um die Tickets kümmern. In genau 3 Wochen, am 2ten Wochenende im April sollte die Reise losgehen.  
  
Bunny saß am Abend auf Ihrem Bett und kämmte ihr langes Haar. Sie hörte sich die Single CD von den ThreeLights, mit persönlicher Widmung von Seiya an, als plötzlich ein helles Leuchten vor Ihrem Fenster sichtbar wurde und es das Fenster aufstieß und über dem Bett von Bunny auf der Stelle schwebte. Es war eine helle Kugel mit drei Sternschnuppen drauf. In ihr war ein Brief. Bunny kannte diese Art von Nachricht. Der Energieball kam von Kinmoku. nahm den Brief heraus und las den Absender "Sailor Starlight". Seiya schrieb ihr....  
  
" Hallo mein Schätzchen, unsere Prinzessin wird für eine kleine Weile ihre Schwester besuchen und möchte das wir Urlaub machen. Tja, da wollten wir uns mal anmelden. Nach eurer Zeitrechnung müssten wir März haben und du bist 21 Jahre alt. Wir werden gegen April bei euch sein. An Ray's Geburtstag.  
  
Dein, Seiya  
  
Yaten und Taiki lassen grüßen."  
  
Bunny schreib Ihm zurück, dass sie einen Auftrag hatten , natürlich fragte sie Ihn, ob er helfen wollte. Natürlich tat er es.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Heute war Amys großer Tag. Mit solchen Freundinnen hatte sie wirklich das große Los gezogen. Ihr Brautkleid war wunderschön. Makoto hatte auf Ihrer Hochzeit ein weißes Kleid getragen. Mit einem Stich ins Pastellgrüne. Die Puffärmel waren mit dunkelgrünen Bändern verziert. Der Zentrale Punkt des Kleides waren die silber-grünen Perlen am Dekolleté mit einem rosanen Röschen in der Mitte. Das gleiche Kleid, nur mit Pastellblautönen sollte Amy tragen. Ray, die auch bald heiraten würde, hatte sich das gleiche Model nur mit Pastellrottönen anfertigen lassen. Minako hatte zwar noch nicht vor bald zu heiraten, wollte aber das gleiche wie ihre Freundinnen Kleid haben, natürlich in zarten creme Tönen. Bunny wollte ein ganz weißes mit einem viel längerem Schleier, als ihre Freundinnen. Amy war an diesem Tag besonders schön und auch ziemlich aufgeregt. "Was ist, wenn ich hinfalle, Ohhhhh mein Gott, ich schaffe das nicht. Ich platze vor Aufregung." Makoto lachte: "Amy, sei nicht besorgt, ich dachte genauso wie du ! Und es ist nichts der gleichen passiert." Minako steckte Amy's kurze Haar hoch, entschied sich doch dafür es aufzulassen und steckte es mit feinen, silbernen Spangen fest. Sie befestigte den Schleier und Amy stand auf. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus, wie man es von einer glücklichen Braut erwartet. "Nächste Woche stehst du auch vor dem Altar, Ray !", frohlockte Bunny. "Ich bin auch schon total aufgeregt !", Ray. Makoto, Ray und Minako, Ray und Minako wussten noch gar nicht, dass Bunny auch bald heiraten würde, deshalb waren sie überrascht, als Minako zu ihr sagte: "Nun Bunny, wir werden wohl noch nicht so bald heiraten !" Amy lächelte Bunny an. "Nein, Minako, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Mamoru haben uns verlobt." Da fielen die drei Bunny um den Hals und wünschten ihr alles Gute. Ray fiel auf, das Amy ihr nicht gratulierte und wollte ihr die Meinung sagen. Doch Amy hatte Rays Blick bereits bemerkt: "Keine Angst. Das mit Mamoru und Bunny weiß ich bereits seit 2 Wochen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bunny keine Zeit euch das mitzuteilen, da sie mir so sehr bei meinen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen geholfen hat. "Dann verzeihen wir dir noch mal, Bunny !" "Wie überaus gütig von dir!" Nun wurde es Ernst für Amy. Sie wurde von Ihrem Vater zum Traualtar geführt, wo Ryo sie sichtlich nervös empfing. Nach der Zeremonie, die wunderschön und ohne Probleme ablief, gratulierten alle dem jungem Paar. Bunny verschwand hinter einer Tür und verwandelte sich in die Mondprinzessin und trat durch das Kirchenportal. Eine Aura aus goldenem Licht umhüllte sie und gab ihr einen sehr hoheitliche Würde. Bunny küsste Amy auf die Stirn, wo für ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde das blaue Mercur- Zeichen aufleuchtete und darauf hin vergoldete und verschwand. Sie legte ihr eine goldene Kette mit einem Halbmond auf dem mit Saphirsplittern das Zeichen des Merkur eingraviert war. Genauso eine Kette hatte Makoto auf Ihrer Hochzeit von der Mondprinzessin erhalten. Bunny verschwand und tauchte neben Mamoru als Bunny wieder auf. Die Gesellschaft ging in ein Restaurant wo sie den ganzen Tag über bis zum anderen Morgen feierten.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Es verging eine wunderschöne Woche. Ray und Yuitschiruu saßen am Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit am Kamin und unterhielten sich über die Ehe. "Ray, ich hoffe wir werden genauso glücklich wie Makoto und Seijurro, Amy und Ryo." "Natürlich. Ich liebe dich, du liest mich. Was kann da schon schief gehen ?" Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie die anderen ein. Yuitschiruu wurde von Ryo, Zeijurro und Mamoru abgeholt, um ihn auf die Ehe vorzubereiten. Ray sah wunder schön aus. Sie war etwas blas und redetet wirres Zeug vor Nervosität. Makoto und Minako steckten ihr die Haare hoch und befestigten den Schleier. Ihr Vater holte sie mit einer Equipage ab. Seiner Tochter mußte er etwas besonderes bieten, da er nur sehr selten zu Hause war. Die Zeremonieverlief wie bei Amy und man feierte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Morgen sollten die Freundinnen nach Amerika. Am Flughafen sollten Sie die Starlights treffen. Der Flug XXF-SM-1443 war der Flug der Freiheit bringen sollte.  
  
Gegen 12.30 Uhr trafen sie sich. Damit die Trennung von ihren Lieben nicht zu schmerzlich war, verabschiedeten sie sich bereits zu Hause von Ihnen. Die Begrüßung am Flughafen mit ThreeLighs verlief stürmisch. Seiya, Taiki und Yaten waren zu allgemeiner Verwunderung als Frauen auf die Erde zurückgekehrt. Minako war besonders enttäuscht. Haruka war erleichtert. Haruka und Michiru waren einige Zeit ein Paar, doch das lag nun schon 3,5 Jahre zurück. Anfangs wollten beide ein Baby, und Haruka wollte es austragen, da Michiru an ihrer Karriere feilte. Doch Haruka verliebte sich in den Vater des Kindes. Michiru verliebte sich auch, und zwar in einen Verkaufsleiter für Textilien. Nach einer ehrliche Aussprache zwischen den Beiden, trennten sie sich. Haruka heiratete Tsubasa Soray, als sie im 3. Monat schwanger war. Michiru ist mit Mesuki Gingahy verlobt. Das Flugzug startete um Punkt 13. Uhr. Im Flugzeug war es ruhig. Sie saßen alle in 3er Gruppen am rechten Fenster. Minako, saß in der ersten Reihe mit Makoto und Ray. Dann kamen Setsuna, Amy und Hotaru, dann Michiru, Haruka und Bunny, und anschließend Taiki, Seiya und Yaten. Bunny unterhielt sich mit Seiya im Ruheraum der Stewardeßen. Dort war es zur Zeit leer. "Wieso seid ihr wirklich auf der Erde, Seiya ? Urlaub auf der Erde? Nein, ich glaube dir nicht, dass ihr nur deswegen hier seid." Seiya lächelte sie an, und Bunny erinnerte sich daran, dass er als "Junge" genauso gelächelt hatte. "Schätzchen, wir wollen euch helfen. Die CD die du damals von mir bekommen hast, ist verzaubert. Ich, Figther fühlte durch sie, wenn du Kummer hast und wenn du sie spielst, spüre ich das du mich vermisst. Wir sind zurückgekommen, um dir zu helfen deine Schwester zu finden. Allerdings als Mädchen, so sehen wir auf unserem Planeten aus." "Seiya, ich bin so glücklich das du und Starlight uns beistehen. Wir werden es schon schaffen Seriti zu finden." Zusammen gingen sie zu den anderen zurück. 14 Stunden später kamen sie gegen 17. Uhr amerikanischer Zeit am Flughafen in L.A. an. Amy hatte nach und nach die genauen Koordinaten herausgefunden und Bunny hatte ein Hotel in dem Ort gebucht. Es war ein feines Hotel. Edel, doch absolut preiswert im Gegenzug zu den Hotels in Tokyo. Der Bus tingelte mit den 12 Mädchen in Richtung Summerfield. Es war nur eine halbe Stunde von der Stadt L.A. entfernt. Als sie anhielten, streckten sie sich erstmal ihre Knochen. Die Sonne schien ungewöhnlich stark, besodners zu dieser Jahreszeit. Mitte April und schon an die 30 °C. Der Fahrer lud das Gepäck aus und sprach etwas zu Bunny. "Hello, Miss. Please, call the Hotelboy, he can wear your bags !" Bunny die nie ein großes Sprachtalent hatte, verstand nichts. Sie flog nur Routen, wo sie bisher kein Englisch benötigt hatte. Minako zerrte sie zur Seite: "Sorry. Sir, but her English isn't very good." Dann an Bunny: "Du sollst denn Hoteljungen holen." Bunny nickte und lief mit Seiya zur Rezeption, wo Bunny sich furchtbar blamierte und Seiya alles wieder gerade rückte.  
  
Sie sollten immer zu zweit auf einem Zimmer wohnen. Hotaru und Ray bekamen ein Zimmer zur Südseite. Makoto und Minako, Haruka und Michiru, Bunny und Amy je zu zweit ein Zimmer mit Blick in den Wald. Taiki, Seiya und Yaten bekamen ein Mansardenzimmer, wo auch noch 2 Leute mehr genug Platz hätten. Setsuna bezog ein Einzelzimmer.  
  
Um dem Jetlag zu widerstehen gingen sie in das Städtchen Summerfield. Michiru stand vor einem Laden, mit einem Sprachführer in der Hand. Makoto grinste sie an und rief alle zusammen, wo sie keiner hören konnte, nun sagte Amy was. "Da einige die englische Sprache nicht so gut beherrschen, habe ich das für euch. Sie zog 11 kleine Päckchen aus der Tasche. Darin befinden sich Ohrringe, so wie ihr sie tragt. Doch sie sind natürlich verzaubert. Sie können euer Unterbewußtsein so manipulieren, dass ihr alles versteht und die Sprache perfekt sprecht." Bunny maulte "Amy, wieso hast du mir diese nicht zu meiner Englischabschlußprüfung gegeben. Oder zu Deutsch, Französich und Alt-Japanisch, sowie Neu-Japanisch. AMY!!!!" "Du hast es doch überlebt !" Alles lacht. Bunny schmollt. Natürlich tauschen alle ihre Ohrringe aus. Dann bummeln sie durch die Straßen und essen in einem kleinen Lokal zu Abend. Alle bestellen sich Salsa, und bereuen es zugleich wieder. Nur Bunny, Makoto, Seiya und Minako finden es köstlich.  
  
Zweiter Tag Am nächsten Morgen ist es Montag. Der Wecker zeigt 6.50 an. Es schrillt grausam und Bunny schreckt hoch. Ihr Huhn-Wecker , denn sie schon als 14jährige nutze wurde aus der Heimat nach USA mitgeschleift. Hotaru meckert und zieht sich das Kopfkissen über das Gesicht. Da klopft es an der Tür und Harukas Stimme ist zu hören. "Bunny ! Hotaru ! Es gibt in 10 Minuten Frühstück. Sonst esse ich euch alles weg !" Sofort stürzen Bunny und Hotaru ins Bad entscheiden sich doch fürs nacheinander duschen und sind 15 Min. später am Frühstückstisch. Es dauert eine Weile bis der Hunger gestillt ist, auch wenn einigen das weiche Toastbrot ein graul ist. Um halb acht sitzen sie im Zimmer der ThreeLights und planen ihre Angriffstaktik. Minako eröffnet die Sitzung „So bis hierhin haben wir es ja schon mal geschafft. Auch wenn der Toast ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig schmeckt.!" „Was ist denn als nächstes zu tun?", fragte Setsuna „Also. Summerfield ist zum Glück nicht so groß. Knapp 250.000 Einwohner." Antwortete Amy. Bunny lehnte sich entspannt zurück „Groß genug. Ist ja wahnsinnig." „Wie ich bereits gesehen habe tragen die älteren Mädchen wahrscheinlich keine Schuluniformen, was uns die Sache um ein vielfaches schwerer macht" , bemerkte Michiru „Vielleicht sollten wir uns an den einzelnen Schulen anmelden, um so leichter herausfinden zu können, wo Seriti steckt.", wieder Bunny. Setsuna :„Mmh, ja, Bunny ich glaube das das eine gute Idee ist." Makoto: „Tja, hoffentlich, können wir denn ganzen Stoff noch." Ray lächelte „Und ich war so froh, die Schule verlassen zu können." Amy schlug mit der Faust leise auf den Tisch „Es hilft alles nichts, wir werden uns in 16 Jahre alte Mädchen verwandeln, Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna sollten es auch tun. Hotaru du bist so intelligent, das du problemlos in die 6te Klasse kämest. ThreeLights könnten sich ebenfalls in 16 jährige verwandeln. Da es in Summerfield zu unserem Glück nur 6 Schulen gibt und jeweils ein Jahrgang, dürften auf jede Schule 2 von uns kommen." Bunny erhob sich: „Genau so machen wir es !!!" Sie hatten erstaunlicherweise keine Probleme, als sie sich anmeldeten. Jedoch sollten sie alle bis Mittwoch abwarten. Michiru und Haruka gingen gemeinsam auf die St.Michael-Privat Schule, Amy und Setsuna zog es zum Einstein-College, Ray und Hotaru gingen auf die gesangsspezialisierte Schule St. Gloria High, Taiki und Yaten wurden nach Westminster High geschickt, Makoto und Minako an das sportlich orientierte Gymnasium Richard-Louis-High, Bunny und Seiya gingen zur Summerfield High. Sie saßen am späten Abend im Zimmer der ThreeLights und maulten über die Schuluniformen, die sie tragen mussten. Außer Amy und Setsuna mussten alle welche tragen. Die beiden hatten dafür weiße Kittel erhalten. Hier trugen die Mädchen einen dunkelblauen Rock, weiße Bluse mit Krawatte und einem Cardigan. Natürlich waren auch unterschiede, wie Wappen der Schulen, die Farben und anderes. Haruka hatte als einzige eine Jungen Uniform bekommen. Seiya wollte sich nicht in einen Jungen verwandeln. Taiki und Yaten auch nicht. Wozu auch? Bunny musterte skeptisch ihre Uniform „Sagt mal, wie erkennen wir eigentlich das Mädchen ???" Makoto legte ihre kurz beiseite „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Amy zog einen Knoten an der Jacke nach und antwortete bestimmt: „Doch, Makoto, das ist sogar sehr viel einfacher als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wir Mondkriegerinnen, auch die Äußeren, also unsere Identität ist sehr schwer zu erwecken. Die Sonnenkrieger, und somit auch Seriti haben die Eigenschaft, wenn sie ihrem ‚zauberhaften und elementaren' Gegenstück die Hand reichen, das Mal des Halbmondes auf der Stirn zu sehen. Ray hörte auf, „Was meinst du mit Gegenstück ???" Amy: „Die Prinzessin de Sonne hat nach der Legende ebenfalls 4 Leibkriegerinnen. Sailor Rhapsody, Sailor Firewall, Sailor Evolution, Sailor Lightly. Makoto kombinierte: "Aber so heißen unsere Waffen, zum Teil!!" „Ja, weil, die Königin der Goldenen Sonne keine eigenen Kinder hatte, wurde als die kleine Seriti geboren wurde, jedes Königreich dessen Tochter bei der Prinzessin des Mondes diente, um ein Mädchen aus dem Volk jedes Königreiches dazu berufen, der Seriti zu dienen und zu beschützen. So bekamen 8 Mädchen die seltenen Zauberkräfte, die bei uns allerdings sehr viel stärker sind. Da wir aber ein Anrecht auf den Namen unseres Geburtsplaneten hatte, gab man Ihnen die Namen der Waffen, die wir jedoch erst jetzt besitzen." Michiru holte während des Gespräches ihre Geige heraus und fiedelte ihren Freundinnen etwas vor. Bunny und die anderen erinnerten sich an damals an die schönen sicheren Tage im Mondreich. Auch die 4 Äußeren hatten einen Teil ihrer Erinnerung wiedererhalten. Erst spät gingen die Mädchen schlafen. Bunny hatte einiges getrunken und verfiel sofort in Tiefschlaf. Sie träumte von Mamoru, Chibiusa und versuchte in sich die Vergangenheit an Seriti zu erinnern. Sie sah durch einen milchigen Schleier ein Mädchen von ca. 14 Jahren. Ihre langen blonden Zöpfe schimmerten im Glanz der Sterne. Keine Frage das war Serenity, also sie Bunny. Da hörte sie eine Kinderstimme die aufgeregt nach ihr rief: Serenity ! Serenity ! Da wandte sie sich um und ein kleines Mädchen von ca. 10 oder 11 Jahren kam auf sie zugelaufen. Bunny roch den Duft von zartem Lavendel. Die kleine trug eine langen Pferdeschwanz der ihr bis über den Po reichte. Es war golden und gelockt. Ihre Augen waren so hell wie ein klarer Saphir. Der Halbmond auf der Stirn funkelte. Das lange Kleid war silberweiß und die Ärmel waren aus hauchdünner, weißer Seide und Tüll. Der Zopf wurde von einem weisem Seidenband zusammengehalten. Sonst glich es ihrem, also Serenitys Kleid. Sie trug eine auffällige Kette mit einem Kreuz auf dem der Halbmond eingraviert war. In ihm befand sich der rosane Edelstein (!), das Kreuz schimmerte so stark im Glanz der Sterne, das Bunny sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte und vor Erschöpfung in einen viel tieferen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Dritter Tag Der nächste Morgen begann ziemlich ruhig. Erst gegen 10 Uhr kamen alle mehr oder weniger ausgeschlafen an den Frühstückstisch. Sogar Setsuna sah ein bißchen zerzaust aus. Wieder aßen sie den weichen Toast und wollten gerade aufstehen, als die Hotelführerin Frau Sullivan zu ihnen an den Tisch kam. "Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich alle wohl ?" Alle wünschten ebenfalls einen schönen morgen und bejahten ihre Frage. "Morgen findet ein Fest in der Stadt statt. Das Fest der Summerfield High. Es nennt sich das fest der Sonne. Amy wurde hellhörig. "Wieso heißt es "Fest der Sonne" ?" Das beruht auf einer Sage, sie besagt, dass die Sonnenkönigin Diana ihre Tochter in diese Stadt geschickt hat und da wir sehr große Verehrer der Göttin Diana sind, da sie denn Krieg und die Monarchie nicht leiden konnte, verehren wir sie immer am ersten Mai. Wie schön ! Woher wissen Sie das mit der Sage. Wer hat das eingeführt ? Wie lange feiern sie schon dieses Fest ? Michiru trat ihr auf den rechten Fuß. Frau Sullivan: " Seit 1998 Jahren wird in Summerfield gefeiert. Eingeführt hat es .... das weiß ich nicht. Seit 16 Jahren wird in der Summerfield High von der 6. Klasse ein Stück aufgeführt. Dieses Jahr ist das begabteste Mädchen die junge Tochter der Sonnenkönigin Diana. Kim Lee Luna ist ein sehr talentiertes junges Mädchen. Sie hat eine starke Aura und zieht alle möglichen Leute in ihren Bann. Es ist als wäre sie die wahre Prinzessin." Haruka und auch die anderen hörten auf. Wann fängt die Aufführung an ? "Um 18 Uhr in der Turnhalle." Und verließ die Mädchen. Denkt ihr was ich denke ? Aber so einfach kann es doch nicht sein ! Wirklich, wir sollten trotzdem morgen abend hingehen und schauen, ob sie unsere andere Prinzessin ist. Befinden sich dann auch ihre Krieger hier in Summerfield ? Man muß doch auch noch anders herausfinden können, ob jemand ein Sailor Krieger ist oder nicht !!!!!! Ich könnte meinen Spiegel nach Energien suchen lassen. Ich gehe heute abend zu dieser Veranstaltung und schaue weiter. Wer geht mit mir einkaufen ? Amy, Minako und Bunny gingen eine viertel Stunde später durch die Stadt in Summerfield. Die Geschäfte waren so groß wie in Juuban. Täglich telefonierten sie mit ihren Freunden und schickten sich SMS-Nachrichten und freuten sich alle auf die Rechnungen zu Hause. Es war 16 Uhr als sie total fertig im Mc Donald's einkehrten. Doch leider wollte Minako noch in einen coolen Laden, nur mit Disco-Klamotten. Sie gingen hinein. Sie sahen so viele hippe Klamotten. Minako verschwand in eine der Umkleidekabinen und kam mit einem ganz kurzen Mini und Top wieder heraus. Dazu trug sie weiße, hohe Stiefel. Bunny und Amy waren begeistert und ein wenig schockiert. Alle hatten sie eine tadellose Figur und alles war in den Kämpfen sehr trainiert worden, aber das sah irgendwie nuttig aus. Ähh, Mina ich meine der Rock ist ein bißchen kurz.. oder ? Aber nur ein bißchen !! Findet ihr ??? Bunny wollte noch etwas sagen, doch als Bunny ein helles Lachen hörte, da zuckte sie zusammen. Sie blickte sich um und sah ein schlankes, blondes Mädchen. Sie trug ihre Haare zu einem langem Zopf und hatte ein dunkelblaues Halstuch um den Kopf gewickelt. Sah lustig aus. Ihre Körper steckte in einer abgeschnittenen, verwaschenen Jeans und einem Spaghetti- Trägertop mit einem kurzen Hawaihemd /offen. Ihre Füße steckten in modischen ADIDAS-Turnschuhen. Sie lachte über ihre Freundin. Diese war gut 10 cm größer und ähnelte Minako bis auf die Sommersprossen, sie trug die Haare Schulterkurz und hatte grüne Augen. Sie hatte sich eine riesige gelbe Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und rappte total unpassend dazu. Plötzlich stolperte diese und fiel mit ihrer Freundin auf die beiden Sporttaschen von Mistral. Bunny und Amy kamen angeschossen und halfen den beiden wieder auf die Beine. "Hallo ! Ihr seid nicht von hier ! Hab ich recht ?" Ja, wir kommen aus Tokyo. Wir sind auf Urlaub hier. Ich bin Tsukino Usagi, kannst mich aber Bunny nennen. Und das sind Amy und Minako ! Hallo ! Hallöchen ! Bist du Minako Aino, das Model der Zeitschrift "Yoshika"- Modezeitschrift. Minako lächelte und bejahte die Frage. Also ich bin Kim-Lee. Und das ist Sarah. Sie nickten sich zu. Wir sind 16 Jahre alt und gehen in die 6. Klasse der Summerfield High. Wer seid ihr ? Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und bin Stewardeß. Ich bin ebenfalls 20 und studiere Medizin im letzten Semester. Und ich bin Model und ebenfalls 20 Jahre jung. Kim wir müssen los, das Training fängt um 18. Uhr an! Ach ja, vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen abend ! Auf der Summerfield High ! Bunny und die anderen sahen sie die Treppe runter rasen. Sie gingen nun auch Richtung Hotel.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Bunny, Minako und Amy wurden berits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Bunny warf sich auf einen Stuhl und fragte in die Runde. Was ist denn so wichtig ? Sind neue Feinde aufgetaucht ? Doch bevor die anderen antworten konnten sprach ein anderes Wesen. Genau, so ist es!" Alles wandte sich um. Und das erstaunen war groß, als die Mädchen Luna und Artemis auf Taikis Bett sahen. Ein leichtes goldenes Flimmern schien um sie herum es verlosch. Bunny sprang auf und umarmte ihre Luna. Luna, Artemis wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit ??? Wir waren in der Zukunft. Wir studierten die alten Bücher um noch mehr Daten in Merkurs Computer zu speichern. Wir haben fast alles herausgefunden, doch das Wichtigste ist, dass man von dem Schutzschild spricht, und nur das Problem ist, nur die Sternenprinzessin weiß die magische Formel ! Sie muß sie den Prinzessinen des Mondes und der Sonne sagen. Taiki sprang auf: "Meinst du unsere Prinzessin ?" "Das wissen wir leider nicht!" Luna. Du sagtest das neue Feinde aufgetaucht sind ! "Ja, das stimmt. Neue Feinde sind aufgetaucht !" Was !!! Wir haben noch nichts mitbekommen ! Alle waren erstaunt und sprachlos schockiert. "Die Feinde sind gefährlich nahe. Man hat sie geordert. Sie sind aus einem anderen Universum, und einer anderer Zeit. Serenity hat mir das hier gegeben, auch für Starligths. Eure Prinzessin befindet sich ebenfalls dort." Sie waren verblüfft.  
  
Luna zog ein großes Säckchen hervor. Bunny nahm es ihr ab und öffnete es und legte 12 Uhren auf den Tisch. Sofort erkannten die Krieger welche ihnen gehörte. Es war ja auch eine lange Zeit, die wir nicht mehr kämpfen mussten. Nun ist es wieder an der Zeit. Wir stehen für die Liebe ...und die Gerechtigkeit...um die Zukunft zu beschützen... die Vergangenheit zu wahren... und den Gegenwarts Frieden zu halten... wir sind Krieger der Galaxie ... und im Namen des Mondes werden wir sie bestrafen. Was haltet ihr von ein wenig Training vor dem Abendessen ? Haruka grinste wie alle anderen und stieß das Fenster auf Worauf warten wir noch ? Macht der Uranusnebel.... Die anderen taten es ihr nach und der Duft der Sailor Krieger zog sich durch Summerfield. Einige Leute lagen noch wach und sogen den Duft von orientalsichen Rosen ein und als sie zum Himmel sahen, sahen sie den Vollmond am Himmel leuchten und 9 große Sterne leuchteten mit. Der nächste Morgen war grausam. Die Sailors waren alle verwandelt in der Schule angekommen und hatten eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf diese. Seiyas und Bunnys Schule war über ein großes Gelände verteilt und war in einem Victorianischen Stil gebaut. Es gab große Parkanlagen und Sportplätze. Das Wappen der Schule war ein Schwan und im Park standen Skulpturen worauf Schwäne abgebildet waren. Sie gingen erst zum Rektor. Er begrüßte die Beiden herzlichst. "Ah, der Besuch aus der Übersee." Guten Tag, mein Name ist Tsukino Usagi, doch ich werde Bunny genannt! Und ich bin Kou Seiya. "Sehr erfreut. Wie ich bereits am Telefon merkte, sprechen sie die englische Sprache perfekt." Tja, in Japan wird man dazu erzogen, alles perfekt zu meistern. Die Oberstufe ist der reinste Horror. (Seiya knuffte sie in die Seite) Der Rektor: " Mein Name ist Rektor Miller. Sie werden in die Klasse 11 a kommen und sie Seiya in die 11b. Ich werde sie begleiten." Sie folgten ihm einen langen Gang und schauten aus den Fenstern hinaus und bewunderten die schönen Anlagen. Sie hielten vor einer gelben Tür auf dem die Zahl 11 a / Herr Dömer stand. Er klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Sie traten ein. "Meine lieben Schüler, sehr geehrter Herr Dömer. Ich bringe Ihnen eine neue Schülerin. Sie wird für einen Monat hier an unserer Schule sein, um ihre Sprachkenntnisse zu perfektionieren. Bitte tragt sie sich vor !" Hallo. Mein Name ist Bunny Tsukino und ich dachte wenigstens hier keine Schuluniformen tragen zu müssen. Ihr wurde ein Platz zugewiesen, wo sie die nächsten 2 Stunden sitzen mußte. Sie saß neben einem großen schlanken Mädchen, die ihre Haare schulterlang trug. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun und sie hatte Sommersprossen, wenn auch nur fein. Sie hieß Caroline Sullivan. Neben ihr saß eine genaue Kopie von ihr und stellte sich als Carina Sullivan vor. In der Pause traf Bunny sich mit Seiya um Neues auszutauschen, ob sie etwas herausgefunden hatten. Sie saßen an einem Brunnen und aßen ihr Lunch. Da kam plötzlich Kim Lee Luna auf sie zu und Bunny zischte irgendwas zu Seiya hinüber , das heißen sollte "Ich bin chibiusa, ok ?" Seiya nickte. Hallo ! Kennen wir uns nicht von woher ! Nein, ich bin Chibiusa. Und du ? Ich bin Kim. Hast du vielleicht eine ältere Schwester ? Ja, das ist Bunny. Sie ist 20. Genau die kenne ich. Was machst du denn so ? Doch da klingelte es schon. Die restlichen 5 Stunden vergingen schnell und Seiya ging mit Bunny die Straße entlang, als sie auf Minako, Ray, Ami und Makoto stießen. Seiya ging ins Hotel. (Sie folgte einem Jungen.) Sie setzten sich am Marktplatz in ein Café und ruhten sich aus. Kim schloß die Haustür hinter sich, sie grübelte seit der großen Pause darüber nach, woher sie diese Chibiusa und diese Usagi kannte. Ihr brannte es im Herzen, doch sie kam nicht darauf. Sie zog sich bequeme Sachen an und wollte sich verabreden, doch seit 4 Tagen waren ihre Freundinnen Carina, Caroline, Jamie und Sarah unauffindbar. Sie sollte mit dem Brennen recht behalten.  
  
Bunny schlürfte ihren O-Saft. Was sollen wir heute machen ? Die Aufführung ist erst um 18 Uhr. Weiß nicht ! Plötzlich piepste Bunnys Sailor Uhr. Sie öffnete sie und Haruka war auf dem Mikro- Bildschirm. Was ist los Haruka ? Unsere Feinde sind die Erdumlaufbahn eingedrungen ! Sie befinden sich im Central Park. Nutzt eure Telekräfte ! Bis gleich ! Alle gemeinsam liefen sie in den Wald und verwandelten sich unbemerkt. Kim sah sie an sich vorbei hetzen und wollte gerade Bunny rufen, als sie stockte. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder waren das die Sailor Krieger, gab es sie wirklich ? Sie ging zum Café und war den Nachmittag über schweigsam.  
  
Bunny und die anderen kamen 3 Minuten später im Park an. Sie sahen Uranus und Saturn gegen einen Dämon kämpfen. Er war häßlich. Es trug ein merkwürdiges, schwarzes Zeichen auf der Stirn. Neptun hielt sich ihren rechten Arm fest, er war ein wenig abgeschürft. Ray lief zu ihr hin. Die anderen liefen zu dem Dämon, der eine lila Haut hatte und ein Sachkostüm trug. Er hatte sich wohl mit einem Staubsauger verbunden. Ein ca. 16 Jähriges Mädchen lag auf dem Boden und ihre Haut war kalkweiß. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und ihr fehlte etwas. Amy setzte sich zu ihr und untersuchte sie, mit ihrem Taschen-PC scannte sie ihren Körper. Und schrie Bunny etwas zu. Sailor Moon, ihr wurde die Lebensenergie entzogen ! Dämon ! Ich bin die Gesandte des Mondes, Eternal Sailor Moon. Ich werde dir deine Tat nie vergeben und werde dich im Namen des Mondes bestrafen. Der Dämon lachte schauerlich und sprang auf sie zu. Ray konnte sie mit den Feuerringen stoppen. Bunny zog ihr Zepter hervor und sprach die magische Formel Macht des Silbermonds, schein und heile ! Die Staubsaugerfrau entwischte dem zerstörerischem Licht und griff sie an. Uranus schleuderte dem Wesen ihre Waffe entgegen. Sailor Moon hielt ihren Mondstab wieder in den Händen und verwandelte ihn in den Stab der Mondkönigin. Licht des Silbermonds, schein und heile ! Diesmal traf sie das Monster und bevor es sich auflöste rief es: " Du wirst uns nie aufhalten können, wir werden die Prinzessin der Sonne finden !" Plötzlich sank Bunny in sich zusammen. Schnell fing Mako sie auf. Bunny ! Doch Bunny fiel in Ohnmacht. Die Mädchen brachten Bunny ins Hotel und dort erwachte sie auch wieder. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und wurde von Amy zum Arzt gebracht.  
  
Sie saßen im Wartezimmer. Amy füllte das Anmeldeformular für sie aus und gab sie der Schwester. Bunny ging es schon besser und schob es auf das Essen von Mc Donalds. Amy wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Da ging die Tür auf und der Doktor bat sie herein. Amy wartete. Bunny schilderte ihm ihre Beschwerden. Er untersuchte Bunny gründlich. Anschließend mußte Bunny noch zur Urinprobe. Danach sprachen sie im Büro des Arztes weiter. Eine Schwester brachte die Ergebnisse der Urinuntersuchung. "Frau Tsukino, ich habe nichts feststellen können und somit habe ich mir erlaubt einen Schwangerschaftstest machen zu lassen." Und wie ist des Ergebnis ? Bunny krampfte sich der Magen zusammen. "Sie sind im 1. Monat !" Aber wieso habe ich denn meine Periode ? Sie sind noch relativ jung und da kann es vorkommen, dass sie während einer Schwangerschaft Blutungen haben." Bunny wurde zu Liege bewegt und ein Ultraschall wird durchgeführt. " Wie ich gesagt habe, sie sind im 1. Monat." Sie zog sich wieder an und verließ die Arztpraxis gemeinsam mit Amy. Sie gingen in ein Café und bestellten sich je einen Kaffee. Bunny, willst du es behalten ? Bunny schaute auf und erschreckte, sah man es ihr an ? Ich sehe es doch Bunny. Ich sehe es an deinen Augen. Ich weiß es nicht Amy. Ich weiß es nicht. Du mußt es Mamoru sagen ! Was ?? Wir wollten noch keine Kinder ! Man wird es dir aber schon bald ansehen können und dann ist es zu spät für eine Abtreibung! Ja. Ich weiß. Der Kellner kam und brachte ihnen den Kaffee. Amy schaute Bunny mitleidsvoll an. Klar, es war unmöglich für sie ein Kind zu bekommen. Unverheiratet. Mamoru am Anfang seiner Karriere und Bunny ebenfalls im Job. Insgeheim dachte sie daran, Mamoru anzurufen, er sollte nach Amerika kommen. Amy ! Ich werde weiterhin kämpfen ! Aber Bunny ! Das kannst du nicht tun ! Amy, du weißt genau, dass ich weiterhin den Frieden wahren muß. Ich werde meine Schwester finden und die Dämonen vernichten. Amy, ... stell dir mal vor.. das Kind wäre ChibiUsa. Nein, das kann von der Zeitrechnung her nicht sein. Du wirst in 2 Jahren Königin und Chibiusa wird ein Jahr später geboren. Laß uns an die Frische Luft gehen ! Sie verließen das Lokal und bummelten durch die Fußgängerzonen. An einem Handy- Laden stießen sie mit Kim zusammen. Oh, hallo Kim. Sorry! Oh, hy. Amy und Bunny ! wie geht es euch ? Bunny lächelte sie an und streckte ihre Hand entgegen. Kim berührte ihre Hand und plötzlich fuhr ein scharfer Wind um sie herum. Das Siegel des Mondes leuchtete so stark auf Bunny's Stirn, wie es noch nie passiert war. Kim wurde ohnmächtig und löste sich von Bunny's Griff. Der Halbmond leuchtete immer noch. Amy und Bunny waren aufgeregt und trugen sie zum Hotel. Sie legten sie in das Bett von Bunny und Amy lief los um die anderen zu holen. Aufgeregt kamen die anderen Sailors in Bunny's und Hotaru's Zimmer. Die schlanke Gestalt lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Sie müßte gleich wider zu sich kommen. Sie sieht wirklich aus, wie die Sonnenprinzessin. Das Mal auf ihrer Stirn ist ein Halbmond. Und.... sie trägt Sie hob ihr Handgelenk hoch. Sie trug ein Armband mit ... den rosanen Mondstein ! Wir haben sie endlich gefunden. Die Prinzessin des Sonnenlichts. Wie hast du es herausgefunden ? Ja, wie ? Kim rummorte und kam langsam zu sich. Bunny stützte sie und sprach ihr zu. Kim hörst du mich ? Ja, mir geht es wieder gut! Was ist passiert ? Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern ? Kim stutze und setzte sich auf. Nein! Nur das ich dich getroffen habe und Amy. Dann wurde es hell und ... ah.. Filmriss. Soll etwas passiert sein ? Bunny verneinte. Die Anderen drehten sich unauffällig ab und Kim stand auf und wurde den anderen vorgestellt. Kim ging ins Bad gefolgt von Amy. Haruka zog Bunny beiseite. Bunny, wieso hast du sie nicht aufgeklärt ? Würdest du ihr so einen Schock aussetzen. Ich werde sie langsam darauf vorbereiten. Für mich war es damals der totale Horror, als ich zu Sailor Moon gemacht wurde. Luna war nicht gerade sanft! Wo sind sie überhaupt. Und wie sollte es anders sein, ihre Uhr klingelte , es war Luna ! Luna. Wo seid ihr ? Bunny ihr müßt sofort in die Turnhalle der Richard-Louis-High kommen! Ein neuer Dämon ist aufgetaucht. Ja, wir kommen sofort. Makoto ? Minako ? Wir müssen in eure Schule ! Die 12 rannten die Treppe hinunter. Kim sah sie aus dem Fenster sprinten und lief ihnen hinterher. Es war schon halb fünf. Um sechs war die Vorstellung ! Kim lief ungefähr 50 Meter hinter ihnen. Doch als sie hielten, versteckte sie sich. Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Wieso sind 12 Mädchen so eng miteinander befreundet und doch so verschieden ? Sie sind anders, so geheimnisvoll, so anders, und doch fühle ich eine Verbundenheit mit Ihnen, besonders mit Bunny. Sie schaute auf und war von dem was sie vor ihr geschah sprachlos. Die 12 Mädchen verwandelten sich in Sailor Krieger und liefen weiter zur Schule. Kim stand auf und lief ihnen hinterher. Ja, genau. Sie sind Sailor Krieger. Die Schützer dieser Welt und ich weiß das ich ihnen helfen kann, nach was sie auch immer suchen. Irgendwie auf eine sonderbare Weise fühle ich mich mit Ihnen verbunden, als ob wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind. Doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Es ist zu hell. Bunny befahl ihren Kriegern sich zu verwandeln. Macht des Mondes... Macht des Merkur... Macht des Mars... Macht des Jupiter... Macht der Venus... Macht des Pluto... Macht des Neptun... Macht des Uranus... Macht des Saturn... .....machet auf !!!!!!!!!  
  
Anschließend liefen sie in Richtung der Schule von Minako und Makoto. Kim hielt mit den Kriegern schritt. Sie konnte ihre Kraft perfekt gut einteilen. Die Mädchen kamen an und Amy analysierte die Situation. Der Dämon hatte sich dieses Mal mit einem Springbock zusammengeschlossen und einige Mädchen lagen auf dem Boden und die Ihre Seelen schwebten in je einem kleinen goldenen 8eckigen Stern über Ihnen. Manche waren stärker als andere. Sie funkelten wie gold in der Sonne und sahen sehr zerbrechlich aus. Sie versuchten es zu bekämpfen. Jupiter...macht des Donners...flieg und sieg, Uranus...macht der Stürme...fliegt...,Pluto...macht der Zeit...flieg, Doch es wich den Attaken geschickt aus. Venus und auch die anderen hatten keine Chance. Hinter dem Wesen erschien eine große dunkelhaarige Frau. Sie trug ein hautenges rotes Kleid aus weicher Seide und sie war ziemlich exotisch geschminkt. Sie hatte zudem noch eine grelle Stimme. "Ihr seid also die SailorKrieger dieses Planeten. Seid ihr auch so schwach, wie es 4 Vorgänger vor euch waren ? Wovon redest du da ? Wir sind die 9 Sailor Krieger und das sind unsere Freunde aus einer anderen Galaxie. Es waren 4 Krieger, die ich per Zufall entdeckt habe, es waren die Krieger der Sonnenprinzessin. Die Sailor Star Planets of Justice! Sie trugen die Mächte die euren ähneln. Sie hob ihre Hand in die Höhe und vier 8eckige Sternenkrystalle erschienen, sie waren in den Farben Blau, Rot, Grün und Orange. Außerdem trugen sie die Wappen der Planeten Mercur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus. Sie verzog ihren Blick und schwarze Energie in Form einer Wolke zog sich um die Krystalle. Mercur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus fielen auf die Knie und hielten es vor schmerzen kaum aus. "Wußte ich es doch. Ihr seid die Hüterinnen dieser Kräfte. Bunny sank ebenfalls auf die Knie. Ihr Kostüm flimmerte merkwürdig. Die anderen standen wie gelähmt. Da kam Kim auf sie zu und rief: Wie kannst du meinen Freunden weh tun ? Das ist ungerecht und kalt. Wer bist du ? Sie streckte die Hand entgegen. Die Frau sagte: " Ich bin Sijena! Die Schwester des Südens! Und was willst du gegen mich ausrichten ?" Nun saß Kim in der Klemme. Bunny kam auf sie losgestürzt. Am Ende ihrer Kraft und stellte sich zwischen sie. Sie fiel vor ihre Füße und schaute mit ihren Augen in die von Kim. Kim, versuche sich zu erinnern! Versuche dich an etwas wichtiges zu erinnern, an das was dein Schicksal ist und wer du bist ! Sijena hob ihre Hand und ein gewaltige Feuerböh traf Bunny und Kim. Sie lagen auf dem Boden. Bunny wer bin ich, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, sag es mir! Sie hielten sich an den Händen und Kim wurde es plötzlich schwindelig. Erinnerungen wurden durch Bunny's bittendes Herz heraufbeschwört. Ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Kleid aus Silber und lustigen Zöpfen und schönen Augen schaut auf sie herab....Bunny! Ein großes Mädchen auf einem Ball tanzend mit dem Prinzen der Erde....Bunny! Bunny das ein ein Mädchen mit langem lockigen Haar tröstet....Sie, KIM. Sie löst sich aus der Berührung und Sijena greift sie wieder an. Bunny rührt sich nicht. Ihr Zepter liegt neben ihr. Kim hebt es auf und hält es in die Höhe. Es zerbricht in tausend Stücke und setzt sich zu Zweien zusammen. Ein langen Stab, der Bunny zufliegt und sie wiederbelebt und ihr ihre Macht zurückgibt. Um Kim bildet sich ein durchsichtiger Nebel, er silbrig wird und überall glitzert. Ihre Arme werden dadurch in die Höhe gezogen und ihr Körper streckt sich. In rasender Geschwindigkeit erinnert sie sich an die Zauberformel und sprach sie aus: Sternenstaub des Mondlichts, verwandle mich! Und nun wird der Nebel dichter. Nach und nach erhält sie ihre Kampfuniform. Nun steht sie kampfbereit Sijena gegenüber. In der echten Hand hält sie ein Zepter. Ihr Blick ist nach unten gerichtet und langsam hebt sich ihr Blick. Bunny die sich an einen goldenen Halbmond erinnerte, sieht das sich ein achteckiger, feiner Stern auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hat. Mit blitzartiger Reaktion schmettert Sijena eine Feuerböh entgegen. Doch mit der Kühle, die noch kälter rüberkommt als bei Sailor Saturn, hält Kim ihr Zepter in die Höhe und Sijena stößt einen grellen Schrei aus, als sie den goldenen Achteckstern in dem Zepter wiedererkennt. "Du bist die Sonnenprinzessin !" Kim hielt ihr Zepter waagerecht über ihren Kopf und schaute mit ihren Augen, in die direkt von Sijena. Ich bin die Reinkarnation der Sonnenprinzessin und ich bin mir meiner Macht bewußt, die du dir aneignen haben möchtest! Doch du hast meinen Kriegern, die genauso wenig die Macht wie ich haben wollten, das Leben genommen. Das wirst du büßen. Mit diesen Worten sprach sie die Zauberworte aus und Sijena fielen die 4 Kristalle aus der Hand. Macht des Sonnenlichts,....erstrahle !! Ein gewaltiger Schein trat aus dem Zepter aus und blendete Sijena und das Sailor Team. Man hörte den grellen Schrei Sijenas. Das Licht verlosch und Sijena kniete am Boden. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Sie sagte: "Ich komme wieder!" Und löste sich in einem roten Nebel auf. Kim sank ebenfalls auf die Knie und die vier Kristalle verteilten sich um sie herum. Sie leuchteten auf einmal in den Farben des Wassers, des Feuers, des Windes und des Lichts. Sie produzierten einen Nebel und 4 Körper wurden sichtbar. Es waren ihre Freundinnen. Sie sanken um sie auf die Knie und faßten sich kraftlos an den Händen. Diese vier Mädchen waren ebenfalls Sailor Krieger und zwar die der Prinzessin der Sonne. Es waren Schülerinnen im letzten Jahr der High School, Carina und Carolin de Lorenz waren Zwillinge. Sie glichen, wie einem Ei dem Anderen. Sie waren mittelblond, hoch gewachsen und hatten dunkel blaue Augen und hatten gemeinsam am 01.07. Geburtstag. Sie waren lebendig und konnten ihre Energie kaum im Zaum halten. Warum war jetzt klar. Carina war ein wenig lebhafter. Sie war die Auserwählte von dem Planten der Liebe, Venus. Caroline war die Auserwählte von dem Planten der Weisheit und Handels, Merkur. Jamy Sullivan war Makoto Kino ziemlich ähnlich. Sie trug ebenfalls ihr braunes Haar zu einem langen Zopf, der von einer langen Schleife zusammengehalten wurde. Sie hatte rotbraune Augen und einen dunklen Teint. Ihre Kräfte waren daher auch die des Jupiters. Sarah Gallanger war eine schwarzhaarige Persönlichkeit. Ihre hellgrünen Augen waren zu dem dunklen Teint, den sie ihren Vorfahren den Indianern Cheyenne zu verdanken hatte. Ihr wurden die Mächte des Mars geschenkt.  
  
Sie hielten sich an den Händen gefaßt und auf der Brust jedes Mädchens leuchteten 8eckige Sternenbroschen. Sie leuchten 2 Mal auf und beim 3ten Mal hatten die 4 kunstfertige SailorKostüme, die viel moderner aussahen. Sie hatten je Farben grün-gold, blau-gold, rot-gold und orange-gold. Sie trugen Uniformen die einheitlich waren. Die weißen Stiefel waren bis unter die Knie und hatten nur einen unterschiedlichen Rand der jeweiligen Kriegerin. Sie hatten ein ebenso ähnlichen, weißen Badeanzug an. Zu dem der Matrosenkragen die jeweilige Farbe der Kriegerin hatte. Die Verdienststreifen waren jedoch in gold und jede hatte 2 Streifen. Die Handschuhe waren etwas kürzer, als die der Innersenshi und länger als die der Outhersenshi. Ohrringe trugen sie die gleiche wieder in den Farben der Kleidung. Normale einfache Stecker. Am Matrosenkragen waren jedoch noch ein Kragen drunter. Der die Farbe hatte, welche die Prinzessinen- Krieger als Schleife auf der Brust trugen. Die Spitzen wurden von der Brosche zusammengehalten. Und lugten unter ihr vielleicht 10 cm hervor. Der Rock war kurz und kräuselte sich am Ende. Ein goldener Schmaler Reif trennte ihn vom Badeanzug. Auf ihm war wieder der 8eckige Stern abgebildet. Eine goldene, transparente Schleife war am Rücken/ Rock befestigt und reichte der Kriegerin bis zum Knie. Sie erinnerte Stark an die Schleife der Mondprinzessin. Das Diadem war viel schmaler und verlief wie das der Starlights. Ein runder Stein; Smaragd für Sailor Evolution, Topas für Sailor Ligthly, Rubin für Sailor Firewall, Saphir für Sailor Rapsody. Sie schwebten nun, Kim eingeschlossen. Sie hatte sich in eine Prinzessin verwandelt und der Halbmond funkelte stark golden auf Ihrer Stirn. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall und die 5 standen den Sailor (Moon) Team gegenüber. Kim schaute Bunny in die Augen. Bunny, oder Sailor Moon. Das Mädchen mit den Zauberkräften. Schwester Serenity. Bunny lief auf sie zu und hielt ihre Hände. Nach so langer Zeit sehen wir uns wieder. Du kamst mir so bekannt vor. Doch wieso mußte ich wieder erwachen ? Und wer sind diese 3 ? Sie deutet auf Sailor Starlight. Sie wandte sich derweil ihren Kriegerinnen zu, Carina, Caroline, Sarah und Jamy endlich habe ich euch wieder. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und schluchzten ersteinmal. Bunny und die anderen Krieger schauten ihnen zu.  
  
Zusammen saßen sie gegen 18 Uhr in der großen Aula der Summerfield High. Viele Schüler von anderen Schulen waren auch zu diesem Ereignis gekommen. Die Geschichte war wunderschön dargestellt. Gleich sollte Kim, als Reinkarnation der Sonnenprinzessin auf die Bühne treten, da kam sie auch schon und zog mit ihrem langen goldenem Kleid mit den glitzernden Perlen alle Blicke auf sich. In der Reihe von Bunny, saß auch ihr Freund David LaVegas, der Sohn eines schwerreichen Millionärs. Ihr goldblondes Haar schimmerte im Licht als sie den Fluch von der Erde nahm und der Erde ein schönes Reich versprach. Indem man nie kämpfen mußte. Kim spürte ihre Abneigung gegen das Kämpfen ganz in ihren Herzen. Bunny und die anderen fühlten mit ihr und teilten den Schmerz. Zu Schluß stimmte Kim das Lied an, wovon das Publikum total begeistert war. Bunny erinnerte sich. Das war das Lied zu dem die kleine Seriti geboren worden war. "A sunshine Queen is born", es weckte schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, die Bunny wieder aus den Gedanken kehrte.  
  
Nach der Vorstellung begaben sich die Sailors zu Kims Haus. Ihre Eltern waren zu Freunden gegangen. Sie saßen in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über Sailor Kräfte. Besser gesagt, über das Ziel. Sie mussten das Schutzschild aktivieren.  
  
Also. Ich weiß gar nichts über ein Mission. Was müssen wir denn tun ? Tja. Wir haben den Auftrag erhalten, dich zu suchen. Du mußt mit Bunny zusammen ein Schutzschild aktivieren, daß den Frieden in der Galaxie sichert. Die Frage ist nur, WO ? Weißt du schon was konkretes, Amy ? Nein, leider nichts. Ein Flimmern wurde in mitten des Raumes sichtbar. Es strahlte. Es war .........die Königin des Mondes. Nein es war nur ihre Stimme. Hallo kleine Prinzessin Seriti. Du hast deine wahre Kraft noch nicht entdeckt. Serenity, ich bitte dich. Helfe deiner Schwester, nur wenn sie ihr Herz im Kampf gegen das Böse öffnet, dann ist es möglich, das sie zusammen mit dir das wichtige Schutzschild aktiviert. Ihr müßt sofort zurück nach Tokyo um dort den Frieden zu wahren. Ihr müßt euch den Koordinaten des Crystall-Palastes entgegenstellen. So wird parallel dazu, dieser entstehen. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, Serenity, du bist reif um über die Welt zu herrschen. Zusammen mit deiner Schwester Seriti. Bitte, ich habe dich die letzten Jahre darauf vorbereitet..... Die Stimme verschwand. Kim saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versteht es immer noch nicht, ich hasse es zu kämpfen. Kim, wir würden auch viel lieber in Frieden leben. Doch uns wurde das Schicksal auferlegt die Menschen zu beschützen, ohne Rücksicht auf unser Leben. Kim stand auf uns stellte sich an das offene Verandafenster. Ich würde meine Kräfte gerne nicht haben. Doch andererseits will ich jedem dieses Schicksal ersparen. Es ist schrecklich, nach jedem verlorenen Kampf wiedergeboren zu werden. Seine Freunde wieder zu verlieren und das soll nie ein Ende haben. Damals auf dem Mond! Was war das für ein Leben. Zu herrschen, das ist doch kein Leben. So eine Verantwortung will ich nicht tragen. Ich möchte mit meinem Mann zufrieden in einem Haus leben. Ohne diese Hofzeremoniell und den übrigen schweren Pflichten. Die Ausbildung zur Prinzessin und anschließend zur Königin. Nur dafür ...das wieder alles zu Bruch geht ? Kim, du weißt das nicht immer alles so schlimm war. Es gab auch gute Zeiten. Genau. Erinnere dich doch an die vielen Bälle. An die lustigen Spiele. Das ist nichts für mich. Vielleicht hänge ich nicht so sehr an meinen Kräften und somit auch nicht an mein Schicksal. Ich glaube, das ich ihnen eines Tages entfliehen kann. Bunny, wie oft wolltest du aufgeben. Wie oft hast du dir gewünscht ein ganz normales Leben zu leben. Ich werde diesen Traum niemals aufgeben. Du hast dich damit abgefunden, das du eines Tages Königin werden wirst. Mein Traum ist, das du glücklich wirst und alle Krieger dieser Galaxie nicht mehr kämpfen müssen. Es soll ewiger Frieden herrschen. Das ist ein ehrenvoller Traum, jedoch kannst du nicht vor deinem Schicksal davonlaufen. Du mußt das beste daraus machen. Ich wollte, nie eine Kriegerin sein! Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Heute möchte ich keine meiner Krieger missen auch dich nicht. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir ein andermal wiederkommen. Kim, du hilfst uns doch den ewigen Frieden zu vollbringen? Oder ? Natürlich. Meine Sailor Kriegerinnen und ich werden euch mit unseren Kräften unterstützen. Draußen trennte sich Bunny von den anderen. Seiya schlich Bunny unauffällig nach. Die anderen gingen zum Hotel zurück. Bunny, ist in den letzten Tagen so merkwürdig. Vielleicht wird sie krank? Nein, Bunny ist schwanger! Alle drehten sich zu Amy um. Das hatte ich auch schon vermutet. Haruka ? Hat sie es dir gesagt? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Aber du vergißt, das ich bereits selbst ein Kind habe. Bunny's Eßgewohnheiten, waren schon merkwürdig, aber das die letzten Tage war eindeutig auf Schwangerschaft zu schließen. Bunny ist aber noch so jung. Sie und Mamoru wollten zwar heiraten, doch Kinder sollte sie erst mit 22 bekommen und zwar ChibiUsa!!! Mamoru weiß noch gar nichts davon. Das macht es noch komplizierter. Meint ihr, daß ich ihn bitten sollte hierher zukommen ? Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Amy, tu es. Obwohl wir eigentlich bald nach Hause fliegen sollten. Ruf ihn aus unserem Zimmer an, da bist du ungestört. Doch es kam alles ganz anders. Die Feinde tauchten wieder auf, zwar konnten sie schnell erledigt werden. Jedoch fiel Bunny im Kampf in Ohnmacht, doch Kim war rechtzeitig zur Stelle. Sobald sie wieder im Hotel waren versteckte Amy die Verwandlungsbrosche von Bunny in dem Zimmer von Haruka. Sie setzte sich ans Telefon und wählte Mamorus Nummer. Er meldete sich: "Dshiba!" Mamoru ?, hier ist Amy. "Oh hallo Amy! Ist etwas passiert, dass du anrufst?" Mamoru. Es ist nichts schlimmes. Nur Bunny vermißt dich. Außerdem haben wir hier Feinde, die es uns sehr zu schaffen machen. Es wäre schön, wenn du kommen könntest. Wir haben unseren Plan für hier erfüllt. Müssen in ungefähr einer Woche wieder nach Tokyo zurück. Mamoru willigte ein und versprach Amy, dass er mit dem nächstmöglichen Flug nach Summerfield kommen wollte. Haruka kam ins Zimmer, als Amy auflegte. Alles in Ordnung, Amy ? Ja, er kommt mit dem nächsten Flug. Das ist schön. Amy verließ das Zimmer und ging auf ihr eigenes.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhren Michiru, Haruka sowie Setsuna zu Kim. Sie wollten Kims Eltern bitten, daß sie die Sommerferien bei Ihnen zu verbringen. Erstaunlicherweise, zeigten Ihre Eltern ein großes Verständnis (wenn sie gewußt hätten, was sie wirklich mit der Reise bezweckten, hätten sie es sich womöglich 2mal überlegt). Kim Lee Luna , sollte mit ihren Kriegern und den 12 Anderen in 9 Tagen nach Tokyo fliegen. Bunny war glücklich ihre Schwester bei sich zu haben. Am frühen Mittag, kam Mamoru mit drei anderen Männern am Hotel der Mädchen an. Sie erkundigte sich nach den Zimmernummern und bekamen auch je zu zweit ein Zimmer. Bunny und Amy saßen währenddessen vor dem Fernseher und schauten sich eine neue Cartoon-Serie an. Amy las nebenbei in einem Medizinbuch. Bunny's Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, er hatte schon eine leichte Wölbung. Mamoru klopfte an ihrer Tür. Bunny öffnete. Sie war sprachlos und fiel ihrem Schatz um den Hals. Neben den Beiden schaute der Kopf von Rjo hinein: "Amy ?" Amy's Augen leuchteten und sie sprang ihm um den Hals. Anders verlief es nicht bei Makoto und Minako, dessen Freund mitgereist war. Rjo und Amy wollten spazieren gehen. Bunny und Mamoru waren alleine. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und Mamoru hielt Bunny im Arm. "Meine kleine Bunny!", sagte er. Oh, Mamoru. Es ist so schön, dass du da bist. "Ich habe gehört, daß es dir nicht gut geht. Da mußte ich doch einfach kommen!" Sie setze sich ihm gegenüber und schaute erst zu Boden. Mamoru, ....ich muß dir etwas sagen. "Du kannst mir alles sagen!" Ich....... bekomme ein Kind, Mamoru! Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt ihr Kinn hoch. "Aber meine Bunny, dass ist doch wunderschön." Freust du dich auch ehrlich? "Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen?" Bunny heulte und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er schloß seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Spät in der Nacht, streichelte er ihren Bauch, wo das neue Leben heranwuchs. Dieses Leben sollte sie noch stärker verbinden, als es bisher war.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Bunny wollte sich nicht schonen. Mamoru hatte ihre Brosche und ließ sie nicht erweichen. So kämpften sie alleine. Es waren noch 2 Tage bis zur Abreise und zu den Schulferien. Kim saß gelangweilt im Mathematik-Unterricht von Frau Smith. Sie war keine besonders gute Lehrerin und jeder langweilte sich in ihrem Unterricht. Kim war die einzige Kriegerin in diesem Kurs. Ihre Freundinnen hatten Sport. Kim sah aus dem Fenster und gähnte. Plötzlich sah sie einen Gegenstand auf das Fenster zurasen und schrie. Es durchschlug die Scheibe und richtete sich vor Kim auf. Kein Zweifel ! Es war ein Dämon. ER sprach seinen Namen aus: "Taka-taka"! Er hob sie am Hals in die Höhe, Kim versuchte sich zu befreien. Es gelang ihr nicht. Der Dämon sandte Schallwellen aus, die mit einem grellen, lautem Piepton zu vergleichen waren. Ihre Mitschüler, sowie auch Frau Smith waren bewegungsunfähig. Kim dachte nach "Ich kann mich doch nicht vor Ihnen verwandeln, doch dann sterben wir alle!!!!! Ich weiß nicht.....ach... ich werde es tun!!!!" Sie löste ihre Hände von den Armen des Dämons und trat ihm in den Bauch. Er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Sie streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe und ein silberner Achteckiger Stern erschien. Sie stellte ihn zwischen ihre Hände und rief: " Sternenstaub des Mondlichts, verwandle mich!" Ihre Klassenkameraden waren erstaunt. Ein großer Traum ? Oder Realität ? Ich werde es niemals zulassen, dass du meinen Freunden die Energie entziehen willst! Wenn du kämpfen willst, dann bitte ! Ich bin Sailor Sun, die Wächterin der Sonne und werde ich dich bestrafen! "Haha, daß schaffst du nie!" Das Monster schlug ihr feuerrote Röntgenstrahlen entgegen. Sie wich ihnen geschickt aus und hielt ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger an den Sonnenstein in ihrem Diadem. Sonnenstein, flieg und strafe!, rief sie, nachdem es sich in einen Boomerang verwandelt hatte. Das Monster war momentan beschäftigt, so daß Kim ihre Handflächen parallel zueinander vom Körper steckte und ihren Stab hervorrief, mit dem sie es vernichtete. Sie streckte ihn in die Höhe und rief: "Macht des Sonnenlichts, strafe ihn !" Der Dämon ging in einer roten Nebelschwade zugrunde. Sie stand noch in ihrer Fight-Position, als sich ihre Klassenkameraden wieder bewegen konnten. Susan Mitchell legte eine Hand auf Ihre Schulter und Kim wich herum. "Du bist tatsächlich eine Kriegerin der Sonne. Die Prinzessin. Wir danken dir für das was du für uns getan hast." Kim wandte sich ab und ging auf das geöffnete Fenster und stieg auf den Rahmen und blickte sie alle an, als Susan fragte, ob sie Kim jemals wiedersehen würden. Sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme: Solange das Licht der Sonne scheint, werde ich über diese Erde wachen! Damit verschwand sie, sie lief quer über den Schulhof und dachte zum erstenmal genau darüber nach, ob sie jemals zurückkehren würde. Auf ihrem Rücken spürte sie die Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden. Sie blieb stehen und hielt eine kleine 3 cm große Kapsel in der linken Hand. Sie öffnete diese,..... ein kleiner Windzug nahm das lila-glitzernde Pulver mit sich und wehte es in das Klassenzimmer. Es ließ vergessen, was sie gesehen hatte. Sun schloß die Augen und verwandelte sich zurück. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer zurück und langweilte sich noch die restlichen Stunden. Gegen halb vier kam sie zu Hause an.  
  
Kim klopfte an die Zimmertür von Bunny. Sie öffnete ihr und Kim konnte herein. Hallo Kim, schönen Tag gehabt? Es geht. Heute ist ein Dämon in unserer Schule aufgetaucht. Habe ihn besiegt. Bunny wandte sich ihr zu. Hast du dich vor Ihnen verwandelt? Wieso hast du uns nicht gerufen ? Ja, und zur zweiten Frage, ich hab' nicht daran gedacht. Ich habe mich daran erinnert, daß ich noch andere Fähigkeiten besitze. Caro, Sarah, Jamy, Carina und ich haben hexische Kräfte. Wir können mit unserer Gedankenkraft Gegenstände bewegen. Nur allein durch Gedankenkraft! Wir haben Mittel, die wir z.B. Vergessenszauber nennen, den habe ich heute wieder eingesetzt. Bunny machte große Augen. Aber wieso hast du solche Kräfte ? Ich weiß es nicht. Zusammen mit den anderen kann ich eine Art Fluch gegen die Finsternis aussprechen, allerdings brauchen wir die 9 Säulen der Erde. 9 Säulen der Erde ? Ja, du und dein Team stellen diese Säulen dar. Wasser (Merkur), Feuer (Mars), Donner (Jupiter), Licht (Venus), Wind (Uranus), Meer (Neptun), Zeit & Unterwelt (Pluto), Tod (Saturn) und du, das Leben. Und das ist wahrscheinlich der Schutzschild den wir errichten sollen. Aber.... es ist schon spät ich muß jetzt nach Hause, rufst du mich an, wenn du weißt wann wir fliegen können? Bunny nickte Klar ! Mach ich, dann bis heute abend. Kim verließ das Zimmer und ging zu Carina, Sarah, Jamy und Caroline. Sie hatten sich für 18 Uhr am Spielplatz des Summerfielder Kindergartens "Shining Moon" verabredet. Carina war schon da, ihre blonden Haare leuchteten in der Abendsonne, hinter einer Rutsche kam Caroline hervor. Kim winkte Ihnen zu. Carina, Caro! Sind Sarah und Jamy noch nicht da ? "Doch", hörten sie zwei Stimmen rufen, zwei Schatten kamen auf sie zu. Im Hintergrund der Sonne konnte man die Beiden erst wenige Meter vor Ihnen erkennen. Jamy setzte sich auf die Schaukel, Carina tat es ihr nach. Sarah, Caro und Kim standen neben und davor. So, ihr wißt das wir Krieger dieses Planten sind. Wenn auch unfreiwillig. Unsere hexischen Kräfte sind wohl eine Laune der Natur. Leider haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Kriegern des Mondes zu helfen indem wir mit rüberfliegen. Jamy ließ die Beine baumeln und spielte mit den rechten Fingern an der Kette: "Wieso muß uns so etwas passieren. Diese zusätzlichen Kräfte sind für unser Leben eine zu große Belastung." Sarah: " Ich habe Angst, daß wir sterben könnten. Ich habe schreckliche Visionen die die Zukunft zeigen. Sie birgt viele Gefahren." Carina setzte sich auf einen Barren: "Die Sterne verheißen nichts gutes. Es ist so schwer, diese Kräfte zu beherrschen, es schmerzt, das du weißt was die Zukunft bedroht und du nicht genügend Kraft hast es zu verhindern." "Das Wasser, jedesmal wenn ich es berühre fühle ich, daß das Böse sehr nahe ist. Es hat keinen Namen, es ist da. Die Bedrohung.", sagte Caroline. Die Prinzessinnen unserer Planten können auch nicht viel gegen sie ausrichten. Wir brauchen die 10. Kriegerin. Die Prinzessin der Sterne." Kim nickte ihr zu, sie verstand es nur zu gut. Sie wollte diese Kräfte auch nicht. Sie teilte das Leid, die große Aufgabe zu haben, die Galaxie zu beschützen. (Diese Krieger sind viel mächtiger, als in dieser Geschichte hervorkommt. Sie sind die Erschaffer des Irdischen Sonnensystems. Damals trugen sie noch andere Namen, die man als Göttinen erhielt. Nach ihrem Tod, werden sie nicht wiedergeboren, sondern kommen in das Reich der Götter.)  
  
Bunny und ihre Freundinnen saßen abends im Zimmer der Starlights und besprachen ihre baldige Abreise. Sag' mal Bunny, du willst Kim doch nicht drüben behalten, oder ? Bunny lehnte sich in den Sessel Wieso? Wenn sie da bleiben will! Meinst du wirklich, das sie und die anderen in Japan bleiben werden? Ich möchte, daß sie da ist. Schließlich ist sie eine Prinzessin des Mondes. Du kannst sie aber nicht dazu zwingen, Bunny! Michiru, hat recht. Sie wird hier ihre Freunde nie vergessen. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie in Tokyo glücklich wird. Wir haben es mittlerweile akzeptiert zu kämpfen, Kim wird es nie als einen Teil von ihr ansehen. Ihre Gefährten sind in der Fassung ähnlich oder ... sogar identisch. Sie hat uns gesagt, sie würde uns helfen. Schon, doch bedenke, daß sie genau gesagt hat, das sie helfen wird das Schutzschild zu aktivieren und von mehr war nicht die Rede. Bunny stand auf, bevor sie auf den Balkon trat. Ich bin ihre Schwester und muß sie beschützen. Sie gehört zu mir. Bunny stand draußen auf dem Balkon. Seiya kam zu ihr. "Hey, Schätzchen!" Seiya, meinst du ich bin selbstsüchtig ? "Weist du Bunny, ich kann dir in dieser Sache nicht helfen. Ich hätte gerne auch Geschwister gehabt. Meine Mutter mußte jedoch einen herzlosen Mann heiraten, er wollte keine Kinder. Meine Mutter Sedona hatte einen Geliebten, meinen Vater. Er wurde von ihrem Mann ermordet, nachdem ich geboren war, tötete er meine Mutter. Er hatte es auch auf mich abgesehen, jedoch rettete Kakyoku mich vor Ihm. Sie nahm mich bei ihr auf. Mein Planet Fighter, explodierte mit dem herzlosen König. Die Bewohner wurden nach Kinmoku gebracht." Seiya war still. Das ist ja furchtbar. Seiya: "Taikis Mutter ist die Zwillingsschwester von dem Königs des Stern Maker. Seine Frau Ina konnte keine Kinder kriegen. Also schwängerte er seine eigene Schwester. Ihre Tochter Taiki wurde als Tochter der Königin Ina angepriesen. Als die Beiden jedoch einen Angriff auf Kinmoku planten, verrat Ina die Beiden an die Königin (eine gute Freundin von Ihr). Ina wurde getötet. Vorher sendete sie Taiki mit Hilfe einer Teleportblase zu Kakyoku. Sie war mit mir in dem großen Park des Schlosses und fand Taiki. Sie brach sofort auf nach Maker und sah Ina tot. Ihr Mann log sie an, daß ein Spion sie getötet habe und dafür mußte er sterben. Alle die ihm glaubten wurden ebenfalls getötet. Die Überlebenden nahm sie mit auf ihren Planeten. Bei Yaten, war es am traurigsten. Ihre Mutter Königin Alina, war eine liebe Frau. Nur zu fremden war sie kalt und unfreundlich. Als eines Tages dein Reich des Mondes angegriffen wurde, hatten diese Feinde vorher vorgehabt den Planten Healer auszulöschen. Die Königin der Sterne sandte ihr zwei Sailor Kriegerinen. Sailor Star Hienix und Sailor Star Stilan. Mit ihnen konnte sie Metallia zurück ins schwarze Loch schicken. Metallias Sohn Mihat, der stärker als Metallia war, blieb aber bewustlos auf Healer zurück. Sailor Star Hienix mußte ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Metallia lassen. Um Mihat zu einem gutem Menschen umwandeln zu können, ließ Sailor Star Stilan ihr Leben. In der Zeit der Pflege um Mihat verliebten sich die beiden ineinander. Drei Jahre Später heirateten die beiden. Deine Mutter Serenity war Trauzeugin! Fünf Jahre darauf bekam Alina Zwillinge : Yaten und ihren Bruder Loutus. Ein Jahr später eine Tochter Shanna. An Yatens 5. Geburtstag kam Metallia wieder und vernichtete den Stern Healer. Erst tötete sie Mihat (ihren eigenen Sohn) und Loutos. Alina setzte sie eine tötliche Attacke entgegen und sie starb. Ihr Körper schützte jedoch Yaten, die ansehen mußte, wie Metailla ihre Schwester Shanna tötete. Dann tauchte deine Mutter auf und besiegt Metallia. Sie schickte Yaten nach Kinmoku und stirbt anschließend 10 Stunden später durch den erneutem Einsatz des Silberkrystalls bei sich am Mondpalast. An Kakyuus 15. Geburtstag starb die Königin Kakyoku und ließ uns zurück. 2 Jahre später wurde unser Planet von Sailor Galaxia vernichtet und wir kamen zu euch."  
  
Bunny hatte Tränen in den Augen, Taiki und Yaten kamen auch auf die Terasse. Wieso erzählst du mir das ? Seiya holte Luft, aber Yaten war schneller: " Wir hatten alle eine schwere Vergangenheit, die uns nie verlassen wird. Erinnere dich an deine Schmerzhafte Vergangenheit. Deine Schwester hat nicht soviel davon mitbekommen, willst du denn Schmerz herbeizwingen ? Du weißt, was passieren könnte. Kim ist in ihrem Herz zuviel Mensch geworden, sie hat die schweren Zeiten als Kind verlebt, sie hat sie verdrängt...vergessen." Ja, weiß ich. Taiki sprach weiter: " Sie und ihre Kriegerinnen sind anders, als normale SailorKrieger. Sie sind übersentimental und rechtsschaffend. Wenn sie den Glanz der Sterne annehmen, wirst du wissen , daß sie ihre ganze Energie sammeln und freisetzen. Sie besitzen viel mehr Macht, als wir alle zusammen. Sie haben hexische Fähigkeiten. Sie werden nicht wiedergeboren. Laß sie Leben!!! Sie sind von Herzen aus viel mächtiger. Sie sind einzigartig. Sie spüren die Zukunft in allen Elementen. Sie haben eine schwere Last zu tragen. Sailor Star Hienix war auch eine Hexen-SailorKriegerin. Sie kann mit dem Einsatz ihres Lebens, alles tun. Ich wußte, gar nicht, das sie so leiden muß. Mir war klar, daß sie mächtiger ist. Aber das sie nur einmal leben darf .Nur durch Königin Serenity ward sie wiedergeboren! Sie ist zerbrechlich. Ich muß auf sie aufpassen. Woher wißt ihr das alles? "Wir wußten es bereits seit sie in deinem Bett lag. Sie war auf einem Geburtstag von Kakyuu eingeladen. Sie hatte mit Kakyuu "aufgeräumt" indem sie Gegenstände fliegen und anschließen fallen ließ. Man.... Königin Diana hatte uns erzählt, daß sie eine seltene SailorKriegerin ist. Eine mit Zaubermächten, die sie auch ohne Sailorverwandlung beherrschte." Bunny schwieg. Die anderen gingen rein. Seiya drehte sich an der Verandatür um: " Bunny, sie könnte den nächsten Kampf nicht überleben, da sie sich weigert an diese Kräfte zu glauben, die das Mondreich vernichteten, da Metallia diese Kräfte zusätzlich haben wollte." Sie ließ Bunny zurück. Sie umfaßte ihre Ellenbogen. Der Wind war warm und roch nach Rosen. Sie schloß die Augen und sah Kim mit dem Sailor Kostüm vor sich stehen. Dieser grazile Körper und dieser Blick, der Unbehagen ausstrahlte. / Ein anderes Bild. Sie sah sie an der Veranda stehen, wo sie sagte, es zu hassen zu kämpfen. Sie schüttelte sich und stütze sich auf das Geländer und streckte den Kopf gen Mond und rief: Warum ..... warum muß ich so etwas mitmachen ???????? Warum ????? Königin, Mutter,..... warum können wir nicht in Frieden leben???? Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie atmete schwer und brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Mit der Hand auf ihrem Bauch, wo das neue Leben wuchs. Sie stütze sich mit einer Hand und schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zum runden, silbernen Vollmond empor und sprach einige leise Worte, die nur Prinzessinen des Mondes verstanden, Esqu paro tey mo la luna. Esto par imi !*! Bunny senkte den Kopf. * Geheiligtes Licht des Mondes, wache über deine Prinzessinen, sie opfern alles, damit du weiter strahlen kannst.  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Kim noch beim Frühstückstisch und bummelte schrecklich. Sie hatte von Bunny erfahren, daß sie morgen um 4 Uhr morgens Richtung Tokyo aufbrechen wollten. Sie hatte die Sternförmige Brosche in ihrer Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Mond. Es war kein Traum. Wie oft hatte sie es sich gewünscht für den Frieden einzustehen und den Menschen zu helfen ? Ewig. Nun war es Wirklichkeit geworden, und ? es war grausam. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Lehrsatz von ihrer Königin Mutter Diana "Sei stets vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen" und anschließen an die Unendliche Geschichte "TU WAS DU WILLST". Sie seufzte. Ein Wunsch und er ward erfühlt. Sie war eine Kriegerin und Prinzessin eines großen, mächtigen Sternes. Sie konnte über das Leben herrschen. Sie erhob sich schwer und ging Richtung Schule. Sie ging eine einsame Straße entlang und wirbelte mit ihren Gedanken die Blätter am Gehweg umher. Eine streunende Katze wich ehrfürchtig. Sie sah ihr nach. Sie blieb stehen und streckte ihre rechte Hand nach vorn, sie drehte den Kopf nach links. Sie konzentrierte sich und ein gleißendes Licht sandte sie aus. Sie verwandelte sich. Sie öffnete die Augen. Das Diadem und ihre Augen funkelten im Licht der Sonne. Sie rannte so zur Schule. Es war Pause. Sie stand auf dem Dach der Turnhalle. Alle Schüler standen draußen, als ihnen das Mädchen genau gegenüber stand. Kim drehte sich ein wenig nach Rechts und spannte ihre Hände an. Große Schwingen kamen auf ihrem Rücken hervor. Ein Mädchen von ca. 14 Jahren rief, wer sie denn sei. Kim ging zwei Schritte nach vorne. Sie schwebte, die Flügel waren vom Körper abgespreizt. Ich bin die Kriegerin der Sonne. Eternal Sailor Sun! Sie senkte den Blick und verwandelte sich mit Gedankenkraft in die Prinzessin. Die Menge staunte. Kim entdeckte ihre Englischlehrerin, Frau Smith. Sie hob sie in die Höhe und sagte ihr Machen sie ihren Unterricht interessanter ! Er ist stinklangweilig ! Frau Smith wurde ohnmächtig. Kim ließ sie runter. Sie wurde wieder Sailor Sun. Ein Wind trat auf und die Menge sah aufeinmal 16 Krieger mehr. Sie hatten alle weiße Flügel . Sailor Moon kam auf Kim zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich wußte, daß du hier bist. Du bist eine Sailor Kriegerin und stehst auf große Auftritte. Bunny lächelte sie an. Sie wies auf die anderen. Die Übrigens auch!!! Paß auf, wir teleportieren uns zu unserem Hotel. Erst schweben wir über die Menge, damit sie sehen können, daß es wahr ist, daß es uns gibt. Machs uns einfach nach. Kündige uns an. Ja. Sie wandte sich den Schüler zu. Seid schön fleißig und macht das bloß nicht nach. Hier kommen die SAILORKRIEGER DES UNIVERSUMS ! Amy flog los und die anderen bildeten einen Kreis um Bunny und Kim . Macht des Merkur, macht des Mars, macht des Jupiter, macht der Venus, macht des Uranus, macht des Neptun, macht des Pluto, macht des Saturn, macht des Mondes, Sternenstaub des Merkur Sternenstaub des Mars Sternenstaub des Jupiter Sternenstaub der Venus Sternenstaub des Mondes  
  
VEREINIGT EUCH! TELEPATHIE-TRANSPORT !  
  
Die Schüler staunten die Krieger an und bekamen eine Gänsehaut, als alle Krieger gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe nach Hinten streckten und die verschieden Energien in verschieden Farben aufleuchteten. Sie rieselten in Sternen und in den jeweiligen Zeichen der Kriegerinnen in die Zuschauermenge hinab. Es flimmerte um sie herum und es sah leicht verzerrt aus. Mit einem plötzlich starken Windstoß waren sie verschwunden und die leuchtenden Zeichen verlischten auf dem kalten Boden.  
  
Bunny wachte auf, als jemand sie anstubste. Verschlafen blinzelte sie den Übeltäter an, es war ihr Freund Mamoru. "Bunny, wach auf, es gibt Frühstück!", sagte er und Bunny war sofort hellwach. Was für ein Zufall, ich habe gerade von einem schönen Frühstück geträumt. Ray stieß Bunny durch den Sitz. Du hast doch immer Hunger. Eines Tages wirst du platzen. Mamoru lächelte und schlichtete den Streit, bevor er großartig eskalieren konnte. Bunny versuchte Kim zu wecken, die rechts am Fenster neben ihr schlief. Hey!!! Aufstehen!! Kim schreckte hoch und Bunnys Grinsen schaute ihr entgegen. Ha! Ich sollte im Krankenhaus-Senatorium anfangen. Kim gähnte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das kriegst du wieder. Oh, ich fühle mich gerädert!!!! Wie lange müssen wir denn noch hier eingequetscht sitzen. Mamoru reichte ihr ihr Frühstück und anwortete auch: " In knapp 2 Stunden erreichen wir den Tokyoer Flughafen. Dann sind es noch ca. 30 Minuten bis Bunny." Haruka lehnte sich nach vorne zu Bunny, Kim und Mamoru. Sag' mal Bunny, wann wollt ihr Beiden den heiraten? Mamoru und ich haben noch keinen festen Termin. Mal schauen. In 5 Wochen werde ich 21. Ist das nicht toll! Haruka lehnte sich zurück. Nach dem Frühstück, das allerdings sehr bescheiden schmeckte, fiel Bunny auf, das Kim nachdenklich aus dem Fenster stierte. Sie tippte sie an die rechte Schulter. Hey, einen Silbertaler für deine Gedanken! Kim wandte sich ihr zu. Ich dachte gerade daran, daß ich kein japanisch kann. Amy saß eine Reihe vor ihr und hatte ihren Ausspruch gehört. Sie drehte sich zu ihr und gab ihr ein Päckchen. Sorry, den anderen hatte ich sie schon gegeben. Das sind Spezialohrringe. Mit ihnen kannst du jede Sprache verstehen! Und auch unbewußt sprechen. Ist total easy! Danke. Die restliche Zeit verging schnell. Sie landeten gegen Mittag. Die Wartehalle war leer. Das Flugzeug mit dem sie gekommen waren, war auch nicht sonderlich voll gewesen. Mamoru führte sie durch die verschiedenen Gänge. (Bunny war ein bißchen beleidigt, sie kannte sich schließlich besser aus). Ray, Minako und Michirus Koffer waren die letzten auf dem Transportband. Kim fielen die typischen Farben auf. Orange, Rot und Meerblau. Sie selbst hatte einen silbergrauen Stahlkoffer. Ihre Freundinnen trugen ähnliche. Am Taxistand verabschiedeten sie sich bis morgen. Bunny, Kim und Mamoru fuhren mit einem Taxi, Minako + Freund Takeuchi, Amy + Rjo teilten sich eins. Ray + Juitschiruu sowie Makoto und Zeijuro ebenfalls. Haruka und Michiru wurden jeweils von ihrem Männern empfangen. Harukas Tocher Sina rannte auf ihre Mutter zu und Haruka spürte tief in ihr, das sie ihre Tochter niemals mit der Aufgabe leben lassen wollte, eine Sailor Kriegerin zu sein. Sie strich liebevoll über das seidige, kurze Haar und die großen, blauen Augen schauten sie voller Liebe an. Ihren Mann küßte sie auf den Mund und umarmte ihn lange. Tsubasa war froh seine Frau wieder bei sich zu haben. Sie war so schön, jedoch so frei wie der Wind. Tatsächlich verglich er sie mit dem Wind.  
  
Bunny und Kim saßen hinten. Ihre Freundinnen Carina, Caroline, Sarah und Jamy sollten bei Michiru wohnen, da ihr Haus riesig war. Kim schaute sich um, es sah so ganz anders aus, als in Summerfield. Es war eine große lebhafte Stadt!!! So bunt, aber doch irgendwie kühl und geheimnisvoll. Ein dichter Nebel lag über der Stadt. Die Sonne kam kaum durch. Sie fuhren am Schiffhafen vorbei und Kim sah die Reste der Mugen-Schule. Ist das die besagte Schule! Bunny nickte. Sie befand sich schon bereits im auf Aufbau. Sie ließen diesen Platz hinter sich und Kim konnte weit in den Hafen, auf das Meer schauen. Eine Kirche befand sich mitten auf dem Wasser. Kim schaute Bunny fragend an, sie erwiderte Das ist die Marienkirche, der Ort an dem der heilige Gral erschien. Hast du eigentlich schon immer in Summerfield gelebt ? Kim setzte sich normal hin. Ja. Ausnahmslos. Erzähl mit was aus deinem Leben. Irgendwas! Tja. Da ist nicht viel. Ich bin am 01.02 in Summerfield geboren. In den Kindergarten ging ich bereits im Alter von 4 Jahren. Zwei Jahre später ging ich auf die Sun- Junior High, anschließend auf die Summerfielder High School. Nach den Sommerferien, gehe ich auf's College. Nach Harvert. Meine Eltern wünschen es so von mir. Kim endete. Bunny grinste sie an und wies gleichzeitig aus dem Fenster. Da wohne ich. Das große Ein-Familienhaus mit den roten Dachziegeln, sah wunderschön aus. Bunny und Kim stiegen aus. Mamoru zahlte den Taxifahrer und holte die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Er mußte jedoch direkt weiter und kam nicht mehr mit hinein. Er fuhr mit dem Taxi fort, nachdem er sich von den beiden verabschiedet hatte (ausführlicher mit Bunny). Bunny klingelte......  
  
Ihre Mutter Ikuku öffnete ihr. Sie umarmte ihr große, hübsche Tochter. Und fragte sie wer den das andere Mädchen sei. Das ist Kim Lee Luna. Eine sehr gute Freundin mir. Wir haben uns in Amerika kennengelernt. Sie wollte schon immer mal nach Japan. Da hab ich sie mitgebracht. Hallo Frau Tsukino! Ich bin Kim. "Hallo! Freut mich dich kennenzulernen! Kommt aber rein!" Sie traten ein. Sie gingen hoch in Bunnys Zimmer und packten aus. Kim wohnte auf dem Dachboden. In dem Zimmer wo auch ChibiUsa wohnte, wenn sie da war. Als alles in den Schränken verstaut ist, läßt sich Bunny auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie setzt sich jedoch wieder auf und umklammert ein herzförmige, rote Kissen, das ihr Mamoru zu ihrem 19. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie döste vor sich hin. Kim hatte sich auf das Gästebett hingelegt und streckte sich. Wann heiratet ihr beiden denn ? Bunny schreckte aus ihrem Tagtraum. Was ? Hast du was gesagt ? Kim legte sich auf die Seite. Ja, und zwar wann du und Mamoru heiraten ? Bunny legte den Kopf schief und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Der Hahnwecker stand über ihrem Bett. Es hatte sich einiges verändert seit den Mädchenjahren. Viele der Spielsachen waren allerdings verschwunden. Sie benötigte sie nicht mehr. Die Zimmer- Ausstattung war in Rosa und Weiß gehalten. Die Wände waren in pastellrosa tapeziert und in die hellrosa, gesäumten Vorhänge hatten kleine Rosen eingewebt. Es sah ziemlich mädchenhaft aus. Die geliebte Tagesdecke von Bunny war sogar in eine klare weiße Rüschendecke getauscht worden. Durch den Beruf und das sie oft auf Reisen war, hatte sich das Zimmer ein bißchen entfremdet. Bunnys ICH hatte sich verändert, es war älter und wesentlich reifer geworden. Sie selbst sah auch aus, wie man es von einer jungen Frau erwartete. Vielleicht nicht immer so, aber die meiste Zeit über. Bunny!....Schläfst du schon ? Nein, ich habe nur gerade an meine Vergangenheit (als Bunny) gedacht ! Mamoru haben vor am 17. Juli zu heiraten. Kim streckte sich wieder und setze sich auf. Sie wollte was sagen, aber Bunnys Mutter Ikuku rief sie, das es Zeit fürs Abendessen sei. Kim und Bunny gingen hinab ins Eßzimmer. Es gab indisches Curry. Kim aß jedoch nur sehr wenig. Sie mochte Curry nicht so sehr, der Salat dagegen wurde eher geachtet. Bunnys Vater stellte Kim fragen, über große amerikanische Zeitungen. Sie kamen ins Gespräch. Bunny aß und entschuldigte sich, denn sie war sehr müde von dem langen Flug. Kim wollte noch einen Film sehen. Also ging Bunny alleine nach oben. Sie zog sich um und ging sofort ins Bett. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war einen sternklare Nacht und der Halbmond schimmerte in ihr Fenster. Die Vorhänge raschelten durch den Wind, der durch das Fenster in das Zimmer kam. Sie hörte das Auto ihres Vaters. Shingo war wohl gerade gekommen. Bunny dachte nach. Sie starrte dabei die silberne Sternschnuppe an ihrer Wand an. Seiya hatte ihr diese Geschenkt. ThreeLights/ Starlights hatten sich von dem Sailor Team bereits in Summerfield verabschiedet. Sie dachte an Seiya und wünschte sie wär hier, um mit ihr zu reden. Mit einemal leuchtete die Sternschuppe auf und die Stimme der Prinzessin des Sterns Fighter erklang. "Hallo Prinzessin, hast du schon Sehnsucht nach mir?" Obwohl das ziemlich überraschend auf Bunny wirkte, antwortet sie ihr gelassen. Ja Fighter, ich muß mit jemanden sprechen. Ein silbernes Licht trat aus der Sternschuppe und eine Art Spiegel zeigte Seiya in einem langen Kleid. Auf ihrer Stirn trug sie einen feinen Reif, der goldene Stern mit einem rosanen, rundem Stein darauf. "Was hast du denn?" Es ist so komisch. Ich habe das Gefühl das sich irgend etwas verändern wird. Ich spüre, das meine Kraft wächst. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber meine Sinne werden feiner und etwas will aus mir heraus. Es belastet mein Herz und ich weiß nicht warum. Seiya schaute sie an. "Ich weiß vielleicht, was mit dir geschehen wird. Kakyuu hatte in der Zeit vor der Erwachung ihrer Macht ähnliche Symptome." Was für eine Macht ? "Kakyuu war eine Prinzessin. Sie ist zur Königin erwacht, sie herrscht nun über unseren Planten. Ich nehme an, das dein Körper die Wandlung von Prinzessin Serenity zu Neo-Queen Serenity durchmacht. Aber ich muß jetzt gehen. Bunny laß alles auf dich zukommen. Dein Geist wird dir Zeigen, wann du bereit bist, Herrscherin der blauen Erde zu werden." Der Kontakt brach ab. Bunny legte sich auf den Rücken und strich sich mit der rechten Hand eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Der goldene Ring mit dem Diamanten schimmerte im Licht. Luna trat in Bunnys Zimmer, sie sprang aufs Bett und blickte in Bunnys schlafende Gesicht. Sie war erstaunt, aber es war klar zu erkennen. Der goldene Halbmond war auf ihrer Stirn erschienen. Luna, die wußte was das zu bedeuten hatte, sprang wieder vom Bett und legte sich auf eine Decke. Ab heute durfte die Beraterin des Silber Mondreiches nicht mehr auf dem Bett der Prinzessin schlafen. In Bunny begann der Geist der Prinzessin vollständig zu erwachen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen. Bunny wurde von klappernden Tellern geweckt. Sie streckte sich und ging sehr langsam Richtung Bad. Ca. 20 Minuten später stand sie in der Küche. Morgen Mama! Ist Kim schon auf ? "Kim ist in den Park von Juuban gegangen. Sie wollte ein bißchen laufen." Allein ? Sie wunderte sich, daß Kim ihr nicht s gesagt hatte. "Nein, ChibiUsa war auch dabei!" Bunny die schon im Begriff war zu Tür zu gehen, blieb abrupt stehen. CHIBIUSA ? Bunny zog sich die Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park der nur wenige Minuten entfernt war. Einige bekannte Passanten (die die Familie Tsukino kannten) schauten sich um, irgendwie hatte sich die älteste Tochter von Kenji und Ikuku Tsukino verändert. Sie hatte eine seltsame Aura um sich. Bunny kam beim großem Brunnen an und schaute sich um. Währenddessen im Südteil des Parks. Kim und ChibiUsa saßen auf einer Bank. ChibiUsa war nicht mehr so chibi. Sie war mittlerweile fast 12 Jahre alt und sehr hübsch Du bist also Bunnys Tochter aus der Zukunft ? Also meine Nichte ? Genau so ist es. Weshalb bist du hierher zurück gekommen? Du darfst doch eigentlich nicht hier sein! Das verbietet dir doch der Kodex den jede Prinzessin bricht. Kim grinste, sie erinnerte sich wie oft Serenity sich zur Erde geschlichen hatte. Prinzessin Venus, die Anführerin der Sailor Garde, hatte sie immer verzweifelt gesucht. ChibiUsa grinste sie spitzbübisch an. Klar hatte sie sich vom Krystallpalast entfernt, als sie von Eternal-Prinzess Sailor Pluto erfuhr, das sich die Prinzessin der Sonne in der Vergangenheit aufgetaucht war. (Ich sage euch nicht, warum ChibiUsa Kim nicht in der Zukunft kennt, daß erst später. *Schadenfreude*heehehehe*) Was hältst du denn von deiner Mama, ich meine in dieser Zeit? ChibiUsa sprang von der Bank auf, Kim und sie gingen ein paar Schritte. Bunny ist meine Mama. Sie ist jetzt ein bißchen anders, so ist sie nicht in der Zukunft. Sie ist andauernd mit Papa auf Reisen in anderen Galaxien oder auf anderen irdischen Planten dieses Universums. Das mußt du verstehen, kleine Lady. Bunny ist noch relativ jung. Sie verlebt ein relativ sorgloses Leben, sie muß zwar diese Welt beschützen doch hat sie es akzeptiert und macht das beste daraus. Als Sailor Moon schützt sie den Frieden, jedoch lebt sie als Bunny Tsukino ein fast ganz normales Leben. Das wird ihr genommen, wenn sie vollständig zur Königin erwacht. Du wirst deine Jugend erst wirklich schätzen, wenn sie vorbei ist. ............Das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich nicht Königin werden möchte. Ich möchte bis zu meinem Tod Kim Lee Luna heißen, und nicht Serití! Außer natürlich ich heirate normal und nehme den Namen meines Mannes an. ChibiUsa lächelte Kim an. Sie mochte das große Mädchen sehr gerne. Sie war so ganz anders als Bunny. Aber ebenso liebenswert. Sie spazierten zurück zum Zentrum des Parks und sahen dort Bunny am Brunnen sitzen. Neben ihr saß Mamoru. Er blickte just in diesem Moment auf und ChibiUsa lief los. MAMORU! Kim blieb bei Bunny stehen. Habt ihr uns gesucht ? Ja, als ich gehört habe, das Chibiusa hier ist, bin ich Richtung Park gegangen und habe Mamoru hier am Brunnen getroffen. Mamoru, wie habe ich dich vermißt. "Und ich dich erst kleine Lady!" Was machst du denn hier Chibiusa? Bunny strich sich über den noch kleinen Bauch. Chibiusa grinste nur. Ich wollte euch nur besuchen! Weiß das deine Mutter ? Nein!!! Mamoru nahm sie bei der Hand. Bunny und Kim gingen hinter ihnen. Bunny nahm sich vor, in der Zukunft ihre Tochter besser zu erziehen. Sie sah sich Chibiusa an. Ihr Körper war schlank und sie trug einen weißen, kurzen Rock und eine blaue, enge Bluse darüber. Ihre Haare langten ihr mittlerweile bis zum Po. Sie erinnerte sich daran, daß sie selbst mit 12 Jahren noch nicht so erwachsen war. Kim schaute sie von der Seite an. Sie ahnte das es Bunny unangenehm war, das Chibiusa wieder in der Vergangenheit war, da sie doch schwanger war. Kim schaute nach vorne und nahm sich vor Chibiusa sobald wie möglich in die Zukunft zurückzuschicken. Sie kamen an einem Eisstand vorbei, dort war eine große Menschenmenge. Kim und Chibiusa wollten ein sich ein Eis holen. Mamoru stellte sich an. (Gentleman!!! Schmacht!!) Kim beobachtete eine Kindergartengruppe, die ihr Eis schon schleckte. Es war eine Gruppe von 20 Kindern. Ihre Erzieherin war ständig damit bemüht zwei Jungs vom balgen abzuhalten. Kim grinste und bemerkte Bunny die ebenfalls die Kinder anschaute. Plötzlich hörte man laute, schrille Schreie. Kim wand sich sofort in diese Richtung. Bunny streckte ihren Kopf ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Schnell war den beiden Kriegerinnen klar, daß das angekündigte Böse sie gefunden hatte. Den Basisort des Sailortums. Kim sah eine große, überschlanke Gestalt, die über dem Boden schwebte. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und ihre grauen Augen waren kalt. Kim stockte der Atem, Bunnys Blick war starr. Es war "Sijena". Sie lachte mit ihrer grellen Stimme. Einige Menschen lagen besinnungslos auf dem Boden. Immer mehr die das Eis gegessen hatten, fielen in sich zusammen. Das Gift in dem Eis, ließ den Geist/Seele des Menschen frei. Er schwebte als 8eckiger Stern über ihnen. Bunny an Kim. Kim das Eis ist vergiftet !! Chibiusa dort ins Gebüsch. Kim und Chibiusa nickten. Sie zogen sich unbemerkt in das Gestrüpp zurück. Dort verwandelten sich die 3 in Sailor Kriegerinnen. Macht des Silbermondlichts, mach auf!! Macht der Mondherzen, mach auf !! Sternenstaub des Mondes, mach auf !! Wenige Sekunden später. Sijena: "Wie dumm diese Menschen sind!!!" Da war wieder das grelle Lachen. Kim verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Kim, ruf du bitte die Anderen. Chibiusa komm, wir werden es Sijena zeigen. Sei vorsichtig. Kim war sich nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie Bunny in den Kampf ziehen lassen wollte, ließ es aber dabei. Sie holte ihren Kommunikator hervor. Sijena war dabei, die Krystalle der Menschen zu begutachten. Dabei war ein Krystall zu Bruch gegangen. Bunny sah das der Krystall einem der beiden Jungen gehört hatte, er sah tot aus. Bunnys Haß wurde stark. Im Zeichen des Mondes wurde ich geboren, um diesen Stern zu schützen. Jeder böse Eindringling wird diesen Planten nie wieder lebend verlassen. Ich bin Eternal Sailor Moon!!!! Und im Namen des allmächtigen Mondes werde ich euch bestrafen!!! Chibiusa die sich vorstellen wollte, war erstaunt das Bunny so etwas gesagt hatte, sie hatte sich verändert. Ich bin Sailor Chibi Moon, Hüterin des Mondes der Zukunft! Ich werde dich ebenfalls strafen!!!! Sijena drehte sich zu den beiden Kriegerinnen um. Sie schlug in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit Feuerblitze auf sie zu. Doch Sailor Rapsody war schneller, mit dem Schild des Wasser blockte sie die gefährlichen Pfeile ab. Sie nahm das Schild herunter: "Die Zeit ist gekommen. Wir wurden wiedererweckt, ..." Sailor Lightly warf ein: " wir sind auf diese Erde gekommen um solche Wesen, wie dich von hier zu bannen...." Sailor Firewall sprach weiter: "im Zeichen des Viergestirns des Mondes werden wir dich strafen...." Sailor Evolution " mit Kraft, mit Stärke , unserem Verstand,..." Sailor Sun: " mit unseren hexischen sowie Sailor Kräften werden wir dafür sorgen, daß du diesen Planeten nicht lebend verläßt. Das Sailor Team brüllte regelrecht: "Da könnt ihr euch sicher sein! Wir werden diesen Planten beschützen." Sijena schickte unbewußt, jedoch mit viel Kraft ihr Feuerpfeile los. Sie Zielte dabei auf Bunny. Kim merkte es uns schubste sie weg. Bunny fiel zu Boden, Kim die von den Pfeilen getroffen war, prallte schwer neben Bunny. Kim!!!!!!! SAILOR KRIEGER STRAFT SIE!!!!!!!! Dann beugte sie sich über Kim. Es war gigantisch, wie die Krieger des Mondes ihre Waffen einsetzen und Sijena einfach nur da stand und sich nicht regen konnte. Sie hatte keine Chance, der Überraschungseffekt war den Senshis deutlich gelungen. Sijena verschwand und zurück blieb nur noch ein Häufchen roter Asche, die im Wind verflog. Alle knieten um Kim. Bunny war sehr schwach und Kim wollte nicht aufwachen. Zusammen brachten sie die beiden ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Bunny und Kim lagen zusammen auf einem Zimmer, des Yokohama Krankenhauses , indem auch Mamoru arbeitete. Bunny regte sich und als sie die Augen aufschlug sah sie ihren Mamoru. Mamoru! Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und zeigte ihr das sie nicht sprechen sollte. Bunny blickte nach links und sah Kim am Fenster liegen. Ihre Frisur (sie trug gewöhnlich einen hohen Zopf) war aufgelöst. Die Sonne schimmerte in ihrem Haar. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. In ihren rechten Arm war eine Kanüle gelegt worden. Ein EKG-Meßgerät, zeigte ihre Herzfrequenz an. Sie war stabil. Wie geht es ihr ? Mamoru hatte vor einer halben Stunde mit dem Arzt gesprochen. Kim hatte schwere Hirnblutungen und sollte schnellstmöglich auf die Intensivstation. Kurzgesagt war es jedoch Mamoru sicher, daß Kims Leben fast kein Leben mehr war: "Ihr geht es gut. Sie muß nur schlafen!" Das glaube ich dir nicht, Mamoru. Dein Blick, deine Augen können nicht lügen. Sag mir die Wahrheit! " Kim hat Hirnblutungen und es sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus. Sie wird schnellstmöglich auf die Intensiv kommen." Bunny schrak auf. Mamoru drückte sie ins Kissen zurück. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Mamoru das darf nicht sein. Kim sie ist noch so jung. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Er nahm sie in den Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie weinte. Er küßte ihre Stirn. "Bunny das will ich auf nicht, ich werde versuchen, was ich kann." Vielleicht können unser Sailor Kräfte ihr helfen? Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht, Kim braucht ärztliche Versorgung. Keine Kriegerin der Zaubermacht. Zaubermacht ? Ihre 4 Krieger. Sie sind doch fünf Hexen. Sie können ihr bestimmt helfen! "Bunny, das ist nicht möglich. Du mußt akzeptieren, daß nur ein gut ausgebildeter Chirog ihr helfen kann." Bunny legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Sie schloß die Augen, sie mußte erstmal nachdenken. Mamoru verließ das Krankenzimmer und traf auf die anderen Krieger. Ray stellte sich Mamoru in den Weg. Mamoru, wie geht es Ihnen! Was ist mit Ihnen ??? Mamoru setze sich auf einen Stuhl: " Bunny ist nur ein wenig schwach, in ihrem Zustand zu kämpfen ist auch wirklich unmöglich. Aber dem Baby geht es gut. Kim dagegen wird auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Sie hat starke innere Blutungen. In den nächsten Tagen wird sich entscheiden, ob sie überleben wird. Die Mädchen waren entsetzt. Sie nahmen sich vor, daß immer zwei hier bleiben sollten. Ray und Makoto blieben zuerst. Sie sahen den anderen nach, als sie das Wartezimmer verließen. Carina, Caro, Sarah und Jamy saßen draußen an einem Brunnen. In der Nähe spielten Kinder. Carina zu Jamy: "Jamy, meinst du wir können Kim mit unseren hexischen Kräften helfen?" Sarah wandte ein: " Carina, wir kennen unsere Kräfte doch kaum. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie schon für den Heilungszauber schon reichen." "Sagt mal, Hotaru hat doch auch Fähigkeiten, wie die Wunden zu heilen. Sie ist doch die Wächterin des Lebens und des Todes. Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen. Sie ist unserem Stand des Sailortums doch am nächsten." "Sie ist aber keine Hexe!!!", sagte Caro, "Naja, wir müssen versuchen unsere Prinzessin zu retten und Sailor Star zu finden!" Die anderen nickten. Wieder im Krankenhaus. Es ist schrecklich, was wir Sailor Krieger alles durchmachen müssen. Ray kuschelte sich in ihren Sitz. Makoto seufzte. Es ist unglaublich, was die Prinzessinnen des Mondes durchmachen mussten. Und jetzt wieder so was. Ich hoffe, daß Bunny sich bis zur Geburt ihres Kindes nicht mehr in Sailor Moon verwandelt. Aber sie ist ja so stur. Ray, das ausgerechnet du sagst, daß Bunny stur ist. Du bist doch selber so. Aber das Bunny nicht mehr kämpfen wird, ist kein realer Gedanke. Sie ist doch der Frieden, die Liebe und die Gerechtigkeit in Person. Bunny wäre nicht glücklich, und ohne sie und Kim würden wir es nicht schaffen. Wie oft mußte Bunny am Ende alleine kämpfen, da wir unser Leben verloren haben. Das ist ihr Schicksal, Makoto. Später wird sie eine gerechte Königin sein, und sich nichts zu einfach vorstellen. Ein Arzt ging in das Zimmer von Bunny und Kim. Nach ca. 10 Minuten kam er wieder raus und rief eine Schwester, die Kim anscheinend auf die Intensiv bringen sollte. Makoto hielt den Arzt beim weitergehen auf. Herr Doktor, bitte sagen sie uns wie geht es Frau Tsukino und Frau Luna. Der Arzt bat sie in seinem Büro Platz zu nehmen, er mußte kurz vorher noch zu einem Patienten. Sie saßen nun in dem großen, noblen jedoch mit einem Touch von Sterilität besessenen Büro. Da kam der Arzt. "So, also bei Frau Tsukino können wir mit Gewißheit sagen, daß sie im Laufe dieser Woche dieses Krankenhaus verlassen wird. Nun, zu Frau Luna, sie hat, uns unbegreifliche Schäden in ihrem Körper, als hätte sie eine Art Laser abbekommen. Durch den enormen Sturz hat sie schwere Blutungen im Großhirn. Es ist auch mysteriös, sie hat eine Blutgruppe die äußerst selten ist. Ihre Schwerster Frau Tsukino hat ein klein wenig schlechteres Blutbild. Frau Lunas Blut ist äußerst edel. Einfach perfekt." Wie kann man ihr denn helfen ? Gibt es vielleicht irgend etwas was wir für Kim machen können ? " Wir benötigen kurzum die selbe Blutgruppe, wie Frau Luna sie hat. Auf der Welt ist uns keine andere bekannt!" Ray und Makoto bedanken sich für die Auskunft und verließen das Krankenhaus.  
  
Kurze Zeit später, trat eine große, schlanke Frau in die Praxis des Arztes. Guten Tag, sind sie der Arzt der Frau Kim Lee Luna behandelt? Der Arzt stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. "Guten Tag, Frau ...." Die Frau hatte lange lilane Haare und trug sie zu zwei hohen Zöpfen zusammen. Ihr Körper wurde von einem weißem, bodenlangem (!) Sommerkleid verhüllt. .......Selene..... Frau Selene de Luna. "Ich behandle ihre Tochter. Wie kann ich ihnen denn helfen. Momentan suchen wir für ihre Tochter einen Blutspender." Ich habe die gleiche Blutgruppe, wie meine Tochter. Prompt nahm der Arzt persönlich das Blut ab, der Test bewies das ihr Blut das gleiche war. Der Arzt nahm ihr einen halben Liter ab. Als er es später ins Kühllager brachte, fiel unbewußte ihm auf, daß es leicht rosa leuchtete.  
  
Ray und Makoto waren zu Rays Tempel gegangen und hatten die anderen kontaktiert. Sie waren alle versammelt. Der Arzt hat uns mitgeteilt, daß wir Blut für Kim brauchen, da Makoto und ich nicht in Frage kommen, brauchen wir jetzt eure Blutgruppen. Wir benötigen Null Negativ-Positiv. Keine der Kriegerinnen meldete sich. Was hat die Prinzessin für eine Blutgruppe? Leider auch nicht die passende. Bunny hat Null negativ. Die Krieger waren sehr bedrückt und trennten sich bald. Den Abend verbrachte jede der Kriegerin alleine. Amy war am Meer, Ray beschwörte stundenlang das Feuer, Makoto ging durch die Straßen, Minako saß in einem Café und schaute in den Regen hinaus. Setsuna arbeitete in ihrem Institut und schaute sich die Sterne an. Michiru lag in ihrem Swimmingpool, Saturn saß in ihrem Zimmer und ließ die Vergangenheit Revue- passieren. Haruka verließ das Haus und ging zur Garage. Ihr Mann stand am Fenster und schaute auf seine Frau. Sie war ihm oft ein Rätsel, besonders wenn sie mit Michiru unterwegs war. Seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter war sie kein Motorrad mehr gefahren. Jetzt war sie nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich ihre Motorradklamotten aus dem dunkel des Schranks herausgeholt. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah Haruka im Schein der untergehenden Sonne verschwinden. Rjo wußte natürlich über den Zustand von Kim Bescheid und verstand das verhalten der Sailor Girls. Der einzige Gedanke der Mädchen war, wie sie die Welt ohne Kim und der schwachen Bunny schützen sollten. Zwei Tage später holten sie Bunny aus dem Krankenhaus ab, und erfuhren das irgend jemand Blut für Kim gespendet hatte. Als Bunny fragte wer, antwortete ihr der Arzt "ihre Mutter". Sie waren baff und wußten jedoch, daß das nur die Königin des Silbermonds gewesen sein konnte. Bunny blickte abends zum Himmel und dankte dem Silbermond. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte sich eine CD von Kim an, die sehr traurig war. Sie blätterte in einem Fotoalbum von ihr und fand ein Gedicht, eigentlich eher ein Bekenntnis von Kim. Und zwar von dem Tag an dem der Unfall passierte.  
  
Der Tag wird kommen. Eine Offenbarung steht bevor. Der Augenblick einer Wiederkehr. Ich versuche meine Augen davor zu verschließen. Doch es geht nicht. Der Himmel wird sich öffnen und eine Gestalt voller Schönheit Steigt herab. Leise auf weißen Schwingen gleitet sie Dann zur Erde. Ich werde meine Augen nicht verschließen. Nicht im Augenblick der Wahrheit. Nicht am Tag der herrlichen Entscheidung. (LOB AN ORION, das Gedicht paßte hervorragend hier hinein.)  
  
Die traurige Musik ließ Bunny noch depressiver werden. Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und Shingo kam herein. "Bunny, wie geht es dir?", fragt er schüchtern, " Darf ich reinkommen?" Klar. Antwortete sie kurz. Er schloß die Tür und setzte sich zu seiner Schwester. Da fiel Bunny ein, das Shingo gar nicht ihre "Schwester" kannte. Morgen fahre ich mit dir meine Schwester besuchen! "Zu deiner Schwester ? Wir haben keine andern Geschwister mehr!", Shingo glaubte das bei Bunnys Sturz wohl mehr beschädigt worden war ,als vermutet. Bunny setzte sich auf. Warte. Ich bin nicht verrückt! "Hört sich aber so an!!!" Du sollst die Wahrheit erfahren, wird sich sowieso nicht lohnen. "Was hast du schon für ein Geheimnis?" Bunny holte aus ihrer Jackentasche die BROSCHE. Shingo machte große Augen. "Ist das die Brosche von Sailor Moon, also ich habe schon bessere Kopien gesehen." Shingo, ich bin Eternal Sailor Moon!!!! Shingo schüttelte den Kopf, "Klar und ich bin der Kaiser von China!" Sag mir, was ich tun muß, um dir zu beweisen, daß ich Sailor Moon bin. Shingo kam sich ziemlich albern vor, aber er machte mit. "OK, wer sind die anderen Sailor Krieger?" Bunny wollte das nicht beantworten. Sie zögerte. "Ich wußte gleich, daß du lügst!" Ich kann dir die Namen leider nicht sagen. Das wäre schlimm für dich, wenn dich die Dämonen zu fassen bekommen. "Das hast du dir schön ausgedacht" Er wollte gerade gehen. Bunny stand mit gesenktem Kopf da. Sie dachte mit vollster Energie an die Zimmertür. Gerade als Shingo sie öffnen wollte, rastete das Schloß, wie durch Zauberhand ein und ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen. Er sah Bunny erstaunt an. Er sah Bunny ins Gesicht. Da ich dir es so nicht beweisen kann werde ich es wohl anders machen müssen. Sie streckte die Brosche in die Höhe und rief die Zauberformel die sie schon sooft hatte sagen müssen, gleich würde wieder dieses Echo erklingen, dachte sie sich. Und so war es auch. Sie hörte ihre klare Stimme und sah Shingos erstauntes Gesicht. Macht des Silbermonds, mach auf!!!!!! Sie stand vor ihm, die legendäre Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Hüterin der Phantasie und der Welt. SAILOR MOON, oder Bunny Tsukino, seine Schwester. "WOW", mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Ich bin die Prinzessin des Silbermondes. Ich beschütze die Welt mit meinen Kriegern. Sie drehte sich um und fragte keck. Das hättest du wahrscheinlich nicht gedacht, was! Er rührte sich nicht. "Nein, du warst doch ganz anders!" Du hast Sailor Moon zum letzten Mal gesehen, Shingo. Ich werde mich nie wieder verwandeln. "Aber Bun.. äh ich meine Sailor Moon, du mußt doch die Welt beschützen." Sie verwandelte sich zurück. (Sieht aus wie bei Haruka, nur mit weißen Federn!) sie schüttelte den Kopf. Shingo, ich bin die Kronprinzessin des Silbermondes. Kim liegt mit schweren Verletzungen im Krankenhaus und wir können ihr mit unseren Zauberkräften nicht helfen. Wenn wir sie verlieren, kann ich mit ihr unseren Auftrag nicht erfüllen. Ohne sie kann ich das Böse nicht verbannen. Ich brauche sie und ihre mächtige Energie. Shingo stand aufrecht, er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, daß es eigentlich total gefährlich war, was Sailor Krieger machten. Er sah die verheulten Augen seiner Schwester. "Bunny, ich kann verstehen, daß du jetzt total down bist, aber das Leben geht weiter. Das müßtest du doch besser wissen, als irgend jemand sonst. Kim wird bestimmt wieder Gesund." Shingo versuchte wirklich mitfühlend zu sein, doch Bunny schrie ihn an. Shingo!, ich kämpfe seit über 6 Jahren gegen das Böse, das immer wieder auftaucht. Ich setze jedesmal mein Leben aufs Spiel. Und die anderen natürlich auch. Du bist ein normaler Mensch, der zu schwache Sinne besitzt, um die Gefahr zu spüren. Wir können sie einfach nicht überhören. Shingo verließ ihr Zimmer, ohne ein Kommentar. Bunny zog ihre Beine am Körper hoch und lauschte den letzten Takten des Liedes. "Sometimes it would be change!" Luna kam in ihr Zimmer. "Bunny, sei nicht so traurig. Das kann Kim auch nicht helfen." Wie soll ich glücklich sein, wenn ich Kim verlieren werde und somit einen Teil von mir. "Ach Bunny, Mamoru liebt dich so sehr, ist er kein Teil von dir ? Kim wird bestimmt überleben. Mamoru hat gesagt, das das Blut ihren Kreislauf gestärkt hat. Die inneren Blutungen sind bis auf einen geringen Teil verschwunden. Das wird schon wieder!" Ach Luna, ich fühl mich so beschissen. Ich werde jetzt schlafen. "Nein, du gehst zu Mamoru. Er hilft deiner Schwester und du mußt ihm dafür helfen. Er tut sein möglichstes und du verkriechst dich zu Hause in deinem Bett. Das ist total egoistisch von dir! Meinst du ihm geht der Zustand von Kim nicht zu Herzen! Damals auf dem Mond hat er sie total vergöttert, natürlich nicht so wie dich, aber er hat sie auch lieb!" Das wollte ich alles nicht. Ich werde Mamoru heute besuchen. Bunny stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Mamorus Wohnung. Sie dachte über Lunas Worte nach. Es war halb drei. Um 15 Uhr hatte Mamoru Feierabend. Eine halbe Stunde später wäre er zu Hause. Also blieb noch genug Zeit, um Kuchen einzukaufen und Kaffee zu kochen. Sie hatte schließlich einen Schüssel zu seiner Wohnung. Um Punkt 15.25 hatte sie alles hergerichtet. Sie hörte den Schlüssel einmal in der Tür umdrehen und dann aufsperren. Mamoru trat ein. Das erste was er wahrnahm, war Bunnys Parfum. "Bunny?, bist du hier ?" Nun roch er den Kaffee und Erdbeeren. (Bunny hatte Erdbeerkuchen gekauft.) (Wir kennen schließlich ihre Backkünste). Bunny kam in den Flur und fiel ihrem Mamoru um den Hals. Sie küßte ihn. Mamoru, mein Mamoru! "Meine kleine Bunny!" Beide setzen sich auf die Couch. Sie lehnt sich an seine Schulter. Er nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen und sie führten ein normales simples Gespräch, bis Bunny ihn etwas wichtiges fragte. Sag mal Mamoru,... möchtest du mich immer noch heiraten ? Mamoru war überrascht, das sie ihn so etwas fragte, "Möchtest du mich nicht mehr ?" Bunnys Augen wurden groß. Natürlich, du bist der einzige Mann für mich. Er lächelte. "Ich empfinde doch genauso für dich Bunny. Wie kommst du dann darauf, daß ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde!" Weil ich doch so egoistisch bin. Er mußte nun schmunzeln und sah in ihre herrlich, blauen Augen. "Bunny du bist überhaupt nicht egoistisch. Du bist der selbstloseste Mensch den ich kenne. Du würdest dein Leben für einen anderen Menschen geben, den du nicht einmal kennen würdest." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. "Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir es deinen Eltern sagen würden. Schließlich wird man nicht immer die Großeltern des Kindes, das einmal über die Erde herrschen wird. (Meint Chibiusa) Bunny war ein bißchen blas, war aber einverstanden. Zusammen machten sie sich gegen 19 Uhr zu ihr auf. Die Familie Tsukino und Mamoru saßen noch bis 22 Uhr zusammen und sprachen über die Hochzeit. Sie sollte am 01. Juli stattfinden. Bis dahin waren es noch knapp 4 Monaten. Bunnys Mutter war stolz auf ihre Tochter, die einen Arzt heiraten wollte. Ihr Vater gratulierte den Beiden, er versuchte gar nicht Anstandsreden zu halten. Chibiusa wurde von ihrer Mama in die Zukunft zurück geholt. Dort warteten auf sie ein paar Stunden Gehorsamkeitslehrte mit Sailor Pluto. Bunny wußte, daß sie die kleine Lady das letztemal, nicht aus der Sicht einer Mutter sehen würde. Sondern als Freundin. Sie freute sich auf die Zukunft mit Mamoru und ihrem Kind. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte sie das junge Mädchen auf der Intensivstation vergessen. Fünf Wochen später gingen Shingo und Bunny ins Krankenhaus.(Früher durften sie nicht hin.) Minako und Carina saßen zusammen auf einer Couch. Sie langweilten sich offensichtlich. Shingo ging hinter seiner Schwester und sah Minako und ein Mädchen das ihr verdammt ähnlich sah. Er bemerkte heute zum erstenmal, daß Bunny und Minako und das Mädchen eine hellleuchtende Aura um sich hatten. Die Tür klapperte und Makoto, Amy und Ray sowie die anderen Mädchen kamen herein. Er sah es aufeinmal klar vor seinen Augen, daß waren die legendären Kriegerinnen des Mondes, die "Tsuki no senshi". Es leuchtete, wieso hatte er es vorher nie bemerkt. Haruka ging an ihm vorbei. Hallo Shingo! "Hallo Haruka!" Er hatte Sailor Uranus immer sehr bewundert und sah nun auch die Ähnlichkeit jedes einzelnem Mädchen und deren zweites ICH einer Sailor Kriegerin. Und nun sollte er Bunnys Schwester aus der Vergangenheit sehen. Bunny und er gingen auf das Zimmer zu, doch eine Schwester verbat ihnen den Eintritt. Warum darf ich nicht zu meiner Schwester ? "Es tut mir leid, für heute haben sich bereits 4 Mädchen angemeldet. Mehr darf ich nicht hereinlassen. Hotaru legte ihre zierliche Hand auf Bunnys Schulter. Bunny, die vier sind die Freundinnen von Kim, Carina, Caro, Jamy und Sarah. Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen, sie wollen etwas ausprobieren. Aha. Bunny nickte. Shingo schaute weg. Im dem Einzelzimmer saßen Carina, Caro, Sarah und Jamy bereits in Telepathischer Kette zusammen und hielte sich an den Händen. Kim hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die Sonne schien auf das blasse Gesicht. Die Energie der Vier war noch nicht auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Sie versuchten eine Verbindung zu Kim aufzubauen, doch eine Art Wand blockierte das. Sie Macht der Hexen und der Sailor Krieger war eine wertvolle Macht. Um Carina war ein oranger Nebel und silberner Staub durchfuhr ihn. Auf ihrer Stirn war ein silbernes Zeichen sichtbar geworden, das der Venus. Das Gleiche passierte auch bei Jamy, Carolin und Sarah. An den Händen, wo zwei Energien sich trafen, verfärbten sie sich. Die Konzentration nahm zu und sie bündelte sich über Kims Körper und schloß ihn ein. Er reagierte auf diese Energie. Der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn erschien und die Blässe wich und das gewohnte Naturbraun (lebt schließlich nicht umsonst in den USA, California) kam wieder zum Vorschein. Die Kette wurde auf einmal unterbrochen. Die vier ließen einander die Hände los und sackten in sich zusammen. Sie stützen sich schwer vom Boden ab, ihnen war schwindelig. Kims Körper hatte die Energie so stark in sich eingezogen ,daß den Vieren ganz komisch wurde. Kim lag auf ihrem Bett und zuckte mit den Augen. Sie öffnete sie und erkannte erstmal nichts, dann sah sie eine weiße Decke und ließ den Blick nach rechts und links wandern. Carina hatte sich schon aufgerappelt. "Hallo Kim, schön das du wieder bei uns bist!" Caro, Jamy und Sarah kamen ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine. Kim versuchte ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Ihre Stimme war jedoch zu schwach. Carina verstand sie. "Kim, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um Bunny zu machen, ihr geht es ganz gut." Kim lächelte und schloß die Augen, einige Sekunden später atmete sie ruhig. Sie schlief. (Das geschah mit Kim, als sie im Koma lag.) Es war dunkel und Kim flog durch die Tiefen der Galaxie. Sie sah die einzelnen Planeten und Monde. Die Sonne leuchtete majestätisch im Zentrum. Sie spürte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Ein leuchtendes Wesen kam ihr entgegen. Es dauerte schier ewig bis sie sich trafen. Es war die Seele der Mondkönigin des Silberjahrtausends. Meine kleine Prinzessin Serití,.... Kim, du mußt den wahren Sinn der Sailor Krieger verstehen! Es ist der Zusammenhalt unserer Galaxie und das Gleichgewicht unseres Lebens. Wir sind überirdische Wesen, die es sich zur Aufgabe machten, die tiefen der Galaxie zu schützen und überall das Licht zu verbreiten. Aber, Königin- Mutter Selene, der Kampf dient dem Schutz der Welt, was ist jedoch mit denen die in den Kampf ziehen müssen. Deren Wille sich gegen das Schicksal sträubt ? Kim (sie trägt ein bodenlanges, wallendes, weißes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern. Der Rock, besteht aus vielen hauchdünnen Seidentüchern. Auf ihnen schimmert es wie silberner Sternenstaub. Ihre Haare sind kunstvoll hochgesteckt und lange weiße Bänder hängen lockig aus dem goldenem Haar.) ist wahrlich entrüstet und vergißt sich. Die Mondkönigin ignoriert diesen Einwurf und zieht Seriti in die Tiefen der Galaxie. Dort zeigt sie ihr den Aufbau des Sailortums. (Damit der Zauber des Mystischen erhalten bleibt, wurde hier der Text gekürzt. *grins*)  
  
Carina und die anderen verließen das Zimmer und der Arzt ging hinein. Bunny fing sie ab. Habt ihr was erreicht ? "Ja, Kim ist wieder bei uns. Sie ist nur noch sehr schwach. Sie braucht Ruhe." Bunny war glücklich. 15 Minuten später, der Arzt kam mit einem strahlendem Lächeln in das Wartezimmer. Er ging zu Bunny. "Frau Tsukino, ihre Schwester ist über dem Berg. Die Blutungen haben aufgehört und sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Es wird nur noch wenige Tage dauern, bis sich der Kreislauf wieder normalisiert hat." Die Mädchen waren glücklich. Und so kam es auch. Genau 7 Tage später wurde Kim Lee Luna aus dem Spital entlassen.  
  
Shingo wurde von Bunny beordert, Kim aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen. Bunny mußte arbeiten und konnte sich nicht schon wieder frei nehmen. Also stand er pünktlich um 10 Uhr morgens am Empfang des Krankenhauses. Kim trug eine weite Jeans und ein pinkes, enges Shirt. Sie sah Shingo dort stehen und ging auf ihn zu. Shingo war überrascht, daß Kim so attraktiv war. Sie lächelte in an. Ihre weißen Zähne blitzen und zwischen ihren Zähnen hatte sie ein grünes Kaugummi. Hallo! Du mußt Shingo sein! "Ja, hallo!" Ich bin Kim. Ich habe von Bunny gehört, daß du weißt wer ich wirklich bin ! Wieder brachte er nur ein "Ja" raus. Er fand sie tierisch hübsch und nett. Sie fuhren nach Hause. Shingo kümmerte sich in den nächsten Tagen ziemlich auffällig um Kim, fand Bunny. Ihm gefiel das Mädchen mit den blonden langen Locken und den strahlenden Augen. Natürlich hätte er es nie zugegeben. Kims Einstellung zum Kämpfen hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Zwar empfand sie es immer noch für ein unnötiges dasein, aber schließlich konnte man nur so den Frieden wahren. Sie stand ihren Gegnern viel optimistischer gegenüber und nutze ihr Energie richtig aus. Auch Carina, Jamy, Caro und Sarah lernten ihre Kraft immer besser kennen und einsetzen. Es war ein lauer Abend und Bunny konnte nicht einschlafen, Kim schlief schon und Shingo saß in der Küche. Er war heute mit Kim im Kino gewesen. Der Film "Message in a bottle" hatte Kim zwar schon vor einem halben Jahr im amerikanischem Kino gesehen, doch wollte sie Shingo nicht kränken. Sie mochte ihn sehr gerne, aber in ihrem Herzen hatte ein anderer Platz gefunden. Shingo hatte vorgehabt sie auf der Rückfahrt zu küssen. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich erst normal. Doch Kim wurde es unwohl in ihrer Haut und lenkte das Gespräch in ihre eigene Richtung. Vielen Dank, daß du mich ins Kino eingeladen hast, Shingo. "Das hab ich doch gern getan!" Er lächelte sie an. "Was machst du denn nächstes Wochenende?" Kim druckste. Voraussichtlich noch nichts, wieso ? (Toll Kim, was dümmeres hättest du dir ja nicht einfallen können!!!) "Ich nehme gerade Tanzstunden und suche noch eine Tanzpartnerin für den Abschlußball, nächsten Samstag!" Sie holte Luft. Sie wollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Shingo, das finde ich sehr nett von dir. Aber.... Sie verkrampfte ihre Hände im Schoß. "Ja??" Fragte er erwartungsvoll. Ich möchte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber ich habe mein Herz schon einem anderen geschenkt. Mein Auftrag hier ist es mit Bunny den Frieden zu erstellen und anschließen alle 12 Jahre wieder herzukommen, um das Schutzschild zu erneuern. Währenddessen werde ich wieder zurück in die Staaten gehen. Als Shingo diese Worte hörte, zerriß ihn das innerlich. Er mochte Kim wahnsinnig gern. Beherrscht und steif antwortete er (bemühte sich jedoch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen!) ihr: " Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich wollte dich nur als Tanzpartnerin. Du bist für mich, wie eine kleine Schwester!" Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie gut er sich verstellte. Kim glaubte ihm nicht. Er hatte den Ton angeschlagen, wenn ein Junge verletzt wurde und zwar von einem Mädchen ! Zu Hause ging jeder auf sein Zimmer. Kim ging schlafen, doch Shingo lag wach und verzog sich in die Küche.  
  
Er hörte leise Schritte. Er drehte sich um, es war Bunny. "Ah, Bunny!" Hallo Shingo! Wie geht es dir ? "Es geht!" Du hast Kim sehr gern nicht wahr ? Shingo sagte die Wahrheit, ohne verlegen zu wirken. Shingo hatte sich in den letzten Jahren erstaunlich verändert. Er war zusehend erwachsender geworden. Bunny erinnerte sich, daß Shingo seine letzte Freundin vor 1,5 Jahren hatte. Sie war ein Jahr jünger gewesen und bildhübsch. Rajuki Hinobi hatte sie geheißen. Doch sie hatte sich von ihm, wegen einem anderem getrennt. Shingo war damals genauso am Boden ,wie er heute vor ihr saß. "Ich mag sie sehr gerne! Wußtest du das sie einen Freund hatte?" Bunny kam sich gemein vor. Ja ,daß wußte ich. Erzähl mir was passiert ist. Er erzählte ihr alles und am Ende legte sie ihrem Arm um ihn und spendete ihm Trost. Shingo, du mußt ihre Entscheidung respektieren. Sie hat ihr Herz einem Jungen in den USA gegeben. "Es tut weh!" Ich verstehe es sehr gut. Ich bin eine Kriegerin und Mamoru wurde mir von unseren Feinden oft genug weggenommen, ich habe nächtelang geweint. Aber es wird alles wieder gut. Er nickte und ging kommentarlos auf sein Zimmer. Sie sah ihm nach. Armer Shingo, irgendwann wird das Mädchen das dir würdig ist erscheinen.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Kim ging jeden morgen joggen. Bunny war dazu zu faul und außerdem mussten sie arbeiten. Dämonen waren in letzter Zeit selten aufgetaucht und Kim langweilte sich ein wenig. Sie ging durch die Straßen der Stadt und kam an einem Spielcenter vorbei. CROWN SPIELCENTER. Sie ging hinein. Motoki stand hinter der Theke, Minako davor. Sie unterhielten sich. Jetzt ging er weg und Minako sah Kim. Ah, hallo Kim.! Oh, hey Minako! Muß Bunny arbeiten, oder warum bist du alleine unterwegs? Kim nickte. Ein schöner Song spielte aus dem Radio. Es war ein Techno Song "The Nightfly" von blank & Jones. Kim liebte dieses Lied. Bunny muß heute arbeiten und ich wollte nicht alleine rumsitzen. Die anderen 4 wollten in einen Park. Ich hatte keine Lust. Du hast ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit unserer Bunny! Stellte Minako fest. Kim zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie grinste Vielleicht ist das einzige was uns unterscheidet, daß ich nicht so tolpatschig bin, wie sie in dem Alter. Beide lachten herzlich und verließen das Spielcenter. Sie gingen in Richtung Juuban Park. Unterwegs kauften sie sich ein Eis. Sag Minako, was hast du denn heute noch vor? In einer Stunde fängt mein Volleyball Training an. Irgendwie muß ich mich ja fit halten. Kann ich mitkommen und euch zusehen? Minako lächelte. Natürlich kannst du mitkommen! Sie setzten sich unter einen Schattigen Baum und schauten den jungen Schulmädchen (12 Jahre) beim Ballspiel zu. Es waren Schülerinnen der Juban Schule, auf die Bunny und Amy früher gegangen waren. Der Brunnen rauschte und leichter Wind war zu vernehmen. Kim streckt sich und stütze sich mit beiden Händen ins Gras. Minako lehnte sitzend gegen einen Baum. Kim schaute zu ihr rüber. In Minakos Augen lag ein Blick von Sehnsucht. Sie schaute in die Richtung in die sie schaute. Sie sah die Schulmädchen. Bereust du es, daß du eine Sailor Kriegerin geworden bist ? Minako schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich Kim zu. Diese Mädchen erinnern mich so an mich. An so einem Tag wie heute wurde ich eine Kriegerin. Mit 12 mußte ich schon kämpfen. Nein, nur manchmal wollte ich ein ganz normales Mädchen sein, nur meinen Hobbys nachgehen und das tun, und vor allem "dann" zu tun, wenn ich es wollte. Ich bin sehr gerne Sailor Venus. Ich trage zum Weltfrieden bei und beschütze meine Prinzessin. Das ist mein Schicksal, daß wird sich nie ändern können, da es von einer übergeordneten Macht mir auferlegt wurde. Auch wenn du es verdrängst, werden eines Tages deine Sinne und Gefühle, die nur ein Krieger besitzt ,dich quälen, bis du die magischen Worte sprichst und dein Geist sich somit befreit ..........., gleichzeitig dein Stern zu Strahlen anfängt und du somit dem Mond die Ewige Treue schwörst. Minako, das hört sich so unveränderbar an. Ich habe meinen Weg gefunden, ich weiß das ich mit Bunny den "Ewigen Frieden" herstellen kann. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Nur habe ich ein wenig Angst, daß ich beim nächsten Mal nicht so einfach davonkomme. Minako lächelte wieder. Kim, du hast Bunny vor dem Tod gerettet. Du bist eine seltene Art von Kriegerin, dessen Kräfte auch bei menschlichen Verletzungen Wunder bewirken können. Bunny hätte den Anschlag nie überlebt. Wenn ich überlege, ich habe damals Eugeial herausgefordert, da die anderen schon von ihr den Herzkrystall herausgezogen bekommen hatten. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, daß mein Herz nicht so gut sein sollte. Da habe ich Sie gereizt. Kim machte große Augen. Du hast die stärkste Hexe der Deathbusters gereizt dir deinen Herzkrystall zu stehlen. Sie lachte und strich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Doch. Mein Wille war jedoch so stark, als ich sah das mein Krystall genauso leuchtete wie die der anderen. Ich lief in eine Tiefgarage, wo sich später Bunny und Haruka sowie Michiru keine andere Wahl hatten, als sich zu verwandeln. Damals waren wir noch keine Freunde. Wir standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Kim nickte. Bunny hatte mir erst vor kurzem die Ereignisse ihres Lebens geschildert. Es war echt hart. An Königin Beryl kann ich mich aber auch noch erinnern. Aber, du mußt jetzt zum Training Minako. Ich gehe lieber nach Hause. Ich bin müde. Ist in Ordnung Kim, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend bei Ray. Kim winkte ihr zu. Ja, bis heute Abend. Sie lief noch eine ganze Weile durch die Stadt und ließ die Seele baumeln und so konnte sie für eine kleine Zeit ihr Schicksal vergessen. Währenddessen, irgendwo wenig außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite der NASA, flog eine Art Raumschiff um die Erdumlaufbahn. Es war ganz dunkel und es sah einem Kampfschiff sehr ähnlich. (Es soll dem aus Independece Day ähneln!) In einem großem Gewölbe irgendwo im Zentrum des Schiffes. Ein Thron verziert mit abartig, gestalteten Figuren und langen Federen deren Herkunft nicht auf irdische Tiere zurückweisen konnte. Auf ihm saß ein älterer, jedoch sehr gut aussehender Mann. Er hatte braune Haare und sah eher gütig aus. (Yasmin liebt Harrison Ford) Rechts neben ihm stand sein Sohn. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und ließen seine grünen Augen kalt hervorblitzen. (MACHO) Er sah seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Diese hatte lange, schwarze Haare und diese grünen Augen. Sie war superschlank und trug jedoch ein hautenges Kleid. Sie hatte anscheinend das Sagen. In dem "Thronsaal" hingen eine Menge Fledermäuse unter der Decke, die kein Flecken der lila Decke freiließen. Eine Frau trat ein. Sie war groß, ebenfalls schlank. Sie hatte zwei zu bodenreichende Flechtzöpfe. Ihr Körper war in einer knappen Latex-Hotpants sowie einem hellblauen Bustier. Darüber trug sie eine Art schwarzes Netzkleid. Sie sah jedoch sehr hübsch aus. Es war eine Kriegerin der großen vier Randplaneten der Galaxie. Diese Krieger waren schreckliche Wesen. Sie sahen zwar menschlich aus, hatten aber irgendwie das Thema Liebe vergessen. Sie waren die Krieger der Zentaurin. Einem Planeten der nur böses ausweist. Die erste Kriegern ist Sijena, Tochter des Stern des Nemus (Feuerplanet). Die zweite ist Shana, Tochter des Stern des Amatys (Wasserplanet), die dritte ist Samori, Tochter des Sterns Plasus (Nebelplanet), die vierte ist Sedora, Tochter des Naphita (Windplanet). (DAS SIND KEINE WEITEREN SAILOR KRIEGER, SAILOR KRIEGER SIND MÄDCHEN DIE AN IHRE TRÄUME GLAUBEN UND UNTER DEM SCHUTZ EINES PLANETEN STEHEN UND DER * DAS * LICHT AUSWEIST.) Shana trat ein. Sie verneigte sich vor der königlichen Familie. "Eure Majestät, wir befinden uns in Erdnähe. Näher können wir nicht an die Erde heran, da uns sonst ihre Sensoren erfassen. Sie streckte ihre Hand auf die linke Wand des Saales. Sie wurde durchsichtig. Sie sagte etwas in einer merkwürdigen Sprache "Nepas sora texus, Nemus! " (Spiegel des Nemus, zeige! ) Es zeigte die Erde. König Mino schaute sie sich an. "Shana, auf diesem Planeten, das Zentrum der weißen Macht, sind vierzehn Seelen die die Galaxie schützen. Zusammen mit einer bestimmten Person, die bevor sie nicht erweckt ist, weder GUT noch BÖSE ist . Diese Seelen sind in den Körpern von vierzehn Menschen versteckt. Wir brauchen diese dringendst, um die Galaxis zu beherrschen. Wenn wir diese Seelen haben, entsteht ein Zepter. Es nennt sich "Galaktischer Gral". Shana verbeugte sich wieder: "Mein König, wie sollen wir diese 9 Menschen ausfindig machen? Die Erde ist groß!" Prinz Rohas sprach nun: " Lady Shana, diese Seelen werden später in Tokyo/Japan erscheinen. Sucht dort." "Noch eine letzte Frage! Wie erkennen wir diese bestimmten Seelen!" Shana sah gequält aus. Königin Netara sprach nun, gleichzeitig ließ sie eine Art Nebelschaubild erscheinen: "Die Seelen verwandeln sich kurz nach dem Austreten in das Symbol des Planeten." "OK, das kann nicht so schwer sein! Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen." Shana verließ den Saal. Mino sah seine Frau an. "Das werden wir ja sehen."  
  
Kim lag auf Bunny's Bett, während diese sich umzog. Sie hörte sich eine CD an. Eine klassische Variante. Sie gefiel ihr wirklich gut. Auf dem Cover stand: Yusuke Amade "Rain from ther heart", die zweite von ihm war noch schöner. Das Cover ließ Kim nachdenken. Eine schlanke Silhouette eines Mädchens stand auf einer Mondsichel. Sie wußte das das Bunny war. Sie grinste. Bunny drehte sich um und Kim hielt ihr die CD vor Augen. Wer is'n das ? Ach, dem habe ich das Leben gerettet, zum Schluß hat er seine Freundin geheiratet. Bunny grinste. Ach stimmt ja, du bist ja Sailor Moon, die mal eben Leben rettet. Bunny beschmiß sie mit einem Handtuch. Werd hier nicht frech! Kim räumte alles zusammen. Die CD von ThreeLights spielte und Bunny mußte wieder an Seiya denken. Kim, bist du fertig? Ja, nur auf dich warte ich. Beide hatten sich chic gemacht. Kim trug eine weite Hose und ein enges Top. Bunny eine enge Hose und Shirt. Als Bunny einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf, blitzte der Ring von Mamoru im Licht. Sie wollten gerade zu Tür raus, als ihnen Shingo über den Weg lief. "Hallo ! Wollt ihr noch weg?" Ja. Yooh, wir fahren zu Ray. Wichtige Besprechung! "Müßt ihr wieder die Welt retten?" fragte er mürrisch und ein bißchen hochnäsig. Kim ignorierte das und schloß die Tür hinter sich als sie vorher sagte. Wegen Samstag sprechen wir noch. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloß. Shingo machte es sich vor dem TV gemütlich.  
  
Bunny und Kim stiegen aus dem Auto aus und stiegen die Treppen hoch. Sie klingelten an der Tempeltür. Yuitschiru kam aus einer sehr reichen Familie und hatte zusätzlich auf dem Tempelgelände bauen lassen. Dort wohnten die Beiden. Großvater wollte im Tempel bleiben. Er arbeitete mit Ray zusammen in einem ihrer 3 Hotels. Sie mussten das beide nicht, aber Ray konnte nicht immer nur zu Hause sein. In 2 Monaten würden sie auf Hochzeitsreise gehen. Ray öffnete die Tür. Bunny, Kim schön das ihr da seid! Es sind schon alle da. Sie stiegen wieder eine Treppe hinauf. Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer. Yuitschiru ist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs und unser Hauspersonal ist außer Haus. Wir können also heute so richtig Krach machen. Dann können wir wieder 16 jährige Mädchen sein, die von der Zukunft träumen. Dann doch lieber 17. Als Bunny, Amy, Minako, Makoto und ich 16 waren, war es uns schon klar ,daß die Jugend vorbei war und von da an ging es auch wirklich stramm voran. Haruka stand am Fenster und schaute in den Wald. Michiru spielte ein wenig auf ihrer Geige. Minako, Makoto und Amy hörten ihr zu. Jetzt sahen sie alle zu Kim, Ray und Bunny. Caro, Carina, Sarah und Jamy saßen direkt neben ihnen. Haruka grinste. Hallo ihr! Wie geht es euch? Schon so früh hier ? Haruka willst du mich ärgern ?? Man kann es doch versuchen. Bunny wandte sich ab. Was gibt es denn Neues ? Kim wandte sich der großen Terrasse zu. Sie setze sich in einen der 5 Korbsessel. Die Palmen spendeten ihr den Schatten. Sie wollte ein bißchen dösen. Währenddessen im Wohnzimmer. Kim ist irgendwie anders als sonst. Du hast Recht, Michiru. War das schon vorher so, Mondgesicht ? Haruka, du sollst mich nicht Mondgesicht nennen!!! Bunny drehte sich weg. Makoto meldete sich zu Wort. Ich möchte gern wissen, was sie bedrückt. Vielleicht können wir ihr helfen. Vielleicht hat sie Heimweh ? Oder Sehnsucht nach ihrem Freund ? Eltern ? Setsuna, ich glaube nicht das Kim unter so etwas leidet. Genau, schließlich hat sie ja mich!! Ach, Bunny. Ich vermute das sie sich hin und her gerissen fühlt! Alle blickten erstaunt auf Minako. Die wurde ein bißchen rot. Aber warum, Mina ? Ich glaube das sie keine Kriegerin mehr sein möchte ! Die vier Mädchen von Kim hatten bisher unbeteiligt am Tisch gesessen. Caro." Vielleicht kann sie ihr Schicksal nicht akzeptieren!" Minako schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daß glaube ich nicht. Ich hatte den Anschein, daß Kim sich seit ihrem Unfall viel kooperativer zum Kampf stellte. Sie hatte mich allerdings gefragt, ob ich es jemals bereut habe Sailor Venus zu sein. Ich verneinte, begründete aber, daß es Höhen und Tiefen im Leben und im Sailor Leben gibt. Bestimmt ist sie an den Punkt angekommen, an dem sie merkt, daß sie sich entscheiden muß, also praktisch erwachsen wird. Haruka zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Von dir solche Worte !! Haruka, ich bin die zukünftige Neo-Queen Serenity von Crystall – Tokyo. Also, Respekt ! Haruka lachte Bunny an. Da merkte Bunny, daß Haruka sie nur ärgern wollte. Haruka hatte in den letzten Jahren Bunnys Entwicklung verfolgt, und hatte festgestellt, daß sie bereit war. Die Welt zu führen. Wenn Kim Probleme hat, wird sie sicherlich zu uns kommen ! Kim trat ins Wohnzimmer. Du hast Recht Makoto. Alle wandten sich um. Kim stand im Fensterrahmen und die Sonne ging hinter ihr unter. Wenn man sie sich so ansah spürte man das sie etwas hatte, was nicht von dieser Welt war. Ein magisches Etwas. Aber ich muß euch enttäuschen. Ich habe kein Problem, was ihr für mich lösen könntet. Wir meinten das ja auch nicht so. Du warst in letzter Zeit nur so bedrückt. Kim ging auf ihre Freundinnen zu. Man kann auch nicht die ganze Zeit glücklich sein oder lachen. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Michiru hatte ein Einsehen. Gut, aber laßt uns jetzt was anderes machen! Amy grinste. Wir können ja lernen. AMY, gegen dieses Wort habe ich eine Allergie. Alle lachten. Sie hatten verstanden das Amy einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Aber Bunny, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Genau, jeder hat einen Job. Außer wir natürlich. Nach den Ferien beginnt jedoch die Schule wieder. Eigentlich eher das College und das geniale ist. Carina, Caro, Jamy und Sarah sind auf dem gleichen eingeschrieben wie ich. Dann freut ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon darauf ? Carina:" Ja, total. Ich werde mein Spezialfach Geschichte sowie Politik mit Freude studieren." Was habt ihr anderen denn für Wahlfächer. Also euer Hauptfach! Jamy:" Ich werde Fremdsprachen als Hauptfach haben." Caro:" Ich habe Physik und Mathematik gewählt." Sarah:" Geographie, Erdkunde und Biophysik sind meine Spezialgebiete." Kim Ich glaube BWL und Rhetorik werden mir erst völlig reichen. Die 9 Sailors des Mondes hatten dicke Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. AUWEIA, die haben sich ja viel vorgenommen. Die anderen nickten gequält. Die fünf schauten sich fragend an, in den Staaten hatte jedes Mädchen in dem letzten Jahr der High School die Lust am lernen gefunden. Da werdet ihr ja kräftig lernen müssen. Ich selbst habe noch drei Jahre Schule. Aber ich finde es toll von Caro, daß sie es sich traut Physik zu studieren. Caro lachte und streckte verlegen eine Hand hinter den Kopf:" Na, hoffentlich schaffe ich das auch!" Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Kim du hast dir auch viel vorgenommen. Ray kann das bestimmt bezeugen. Kannst du mal sehen Bunny, die 2te Prinzessin des Mondes lernt was vernünftiges mit Zukunft. Mit 30 bist du keine Luft- Stewardeß mehr. Macht es dir Spaß mich zu ärgern, Haruka ? Haruka legte den Kopf schief und tat so als würde sie angestrengt überlegen. Das könnte sein! Wieso fühlst du dich angegriffen? Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, werde cih dich im NAMEN DES MONDES BESTRAFEN! Phöh, ich besitze den Uranusball und werde dich damit weit fliegen lassen. Paßt auf, daß ihr niemand anderes verletzt. Ich hoffe, daß Sina nie so wird wie du Haruka. Noch so eine Irre Sailor Kriegerin vertrage ich nicht. Haruka wurde wieder vernünftig. Meine Sina wird keine Sailor Kriegerin. Dafür bin ich da. Wieso denn nicht. Du weißt genau, daß ihre Macht bis zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag sowieso hervorkommt. Egal ob sie will oder nicht. Ich sehe sie schon vor mir. SUPER SAILOR CHIBI URANUS. Haruka verzog das Gesicht. Es wird sich zeigen. Wenn es sein soll, muß es halt sein. Ich mach mir heute keinen Kopf darüber. Ach kommt, daß war doch nur so ein Gedanke. Leute, was sind wir langweilig geworden. Schlagt doch mal einer was vor. Wir könnten uns ja mal so richtig austoben. Dunkel ist es schon genug. Sie hielt ihr goldgelbes Verwandlungszepter in die Höhe. Haruka war begeistert. AU JA, was den Körper so richtig an die Grenze treibt. Alle waren dafür und Amy hielt ihr Zepter in die Höhe, die Anderen taten es ihr nach. Laßt uns die Magie in die Welt tragen, .... macht des Sterns Merkur. Nacheinander verwandelten sie sich. Das Wohnzimmer wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit Rauch, Zischen und leiser Musik erfüllt. Imposant war die Verwandlung bei Sailor Jupiter die mit dem Donnerschlag verwandelt war. Es ging unter die Haut. Die 9 Senshis waren schon fertig. Einige Sekunden später waren auf die Sailor Solars verwandelt. KIMS VERWANDLUNG: Kim hielt ihre rechte und linke Hand parallel gestreckt in die Höhe. Dann setzte sie die sternförmige Brosche auf den Solar Plexsus und verschränkte die Arme über Kreuz. Sie dreht mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit im Kreis. Zuerst erhielt sie den Halbmond. Das Kostüm setze sich aus silbernen Sternen zusammen . Viele leuchtende Sonnen verzierten es. Mit einem Zoom (ähnlich Raumschiff Enterprise) stand sie da. Sie sahen sich an. Ray stieß das Fenster auf. Die anderen folgten ihr.  
  
Lady Shana saß an einem PC und gab laufend Daten ein. Sie bestätigte dies alles mit der F5 – Taste. Der Rechner rappelte extrem,, so daß die Kaffeetasse sich bewegte. Er überprüfte die Angaben mit verschieden Personen aus den Personal-Datenbänken von ganz Tokyo. Er hatte ein Ziel gefunden. Shana schlug die Hände zusammen. Sie hatte ihr erstes Ziel gefunden.  
  
Es war 22 Uhr, als die Mädchen bei Ray ankamen. Sie sahen sehr geschafft aus. Sie hatten viel trainiert und ihre Energie war fast auf dem Nullpunkt, aber sie fühlten sich wohl. Sie bestellten Pizza und saßen im Eßzimmer. Das hat Spaß gemacht. Das war eine gute Idee. Ja, ich fühle mich wieder richtig gut. Ihr tut ja so, als hättet ihr das letzte mal vor 10 Jahren trainiert. Kim, so richtig anstrengend war es für uns seitdem nie gewesen. Wann wolltet ihr denn eigentlich wieder so nach Hause, nicht das wir euch loswerden möchten. Aber ich denke, daß ihr euch darüber bereits Gedanken gemacht habt. Kim sah ihre 4 amerikanischen Freundinnen an. Sie nickten. Also, in 3 Wochen fängt die Schule wieder an. Wir wollten jedoch schon in 2 Wochen in die Staaten zurückkehren. Die anderen hatten nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Mädchen schon sobald zurück wollten. Mako hatte nur so gefragt. Das war ja ein Hammer! Bunny fing sich als eine der ersten. Schon so bald ? Wieso sagst du uns das erst jetzt? Kim wurde es unwohl. Naja, ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich habe es zu meinem Ziel gemacht, eine große Businessfrau zu werden. Meine Sailor Kräfte haben dabei keinen Nutzen für mich. Ich werde mein Schicksal nicht akzeptieren. Prinzessin Seriti wird nicht zur Königin erwachen! Sowie auch nicht meine Krieger einer Prinzessin dienen werden müssen. Das war ein starkes Stück. Das saß. Die Mädchen sahen Kim und ihre Freundinnen als widerstrebende Inkarnationen der Sailors die sie damals gekannt haben. Sie waren zu menschlich. Aber, wir haben doch keine Ahnung, wie wir das Schutzschild aktivieren können. Noch nicht ! Du kannst uns doch nicht im Stich lassen. Bleibst du auch nicht bis zu meiner Hochzeit. Die ist in genau 2 Wochen. Natürlich bleiben wir bis in 2 Wochen, da ich bereits wirklich weiß, wann das Schutzschild zu aktivieren ist, sowie wie. Aber, wieso habt ihr uns das nicht gesagt? Kim? Caro? Sarah? Jamy? Carina? Wieso ? "Bunny, unser Stand des Sailor Imperiums verbietet es. Du bist die Königin der weißen Sailor Macht. Kim ist eine Prinzessin die ihre Macht zwar auch vom Mond jedoch auch von der Sonne bezieht. Hinzu kommen auch noch unsere Hexenkräfte. Wir können in die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft sehen, ohne irgend etwas zu riskieren.", sagte Sarah. Bunny, ich durfte es dir nicht sagen, als ich im Koma lag, habe ich mit meiner Mutter gesprochen. Mit Königin Selene und mit meiner Zieh-Mutter Königin der Sonne Diana. Sie haben mir die Geburt des Sailor Imperiums sowie alles beigebracht bzw. erzählt, damit ich dich zu dem richtigem Weg leite. Den Preis, den ich zahlen muß, ist kein Preis für mich, da er mir nur Gutes bringen wird. Die Sailor Krieger sahen die 5 Mädchen erstaunt an. Sie standen an der Terrasse. Kommt laßt uns jetzt über etwas anderes sprechen. Ich bin müde. Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Bunny, Kim soll ich euch mitnehmen ? Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. Ich fahre noch zu Mamoru. Aber ich würde gerne mitfahren. Michiru wollte auch nach Hause. Die Stimmung war eindeutig hinüber. Sie trennten sich. Den gelben Sportwagen hatte Haruka vor 2 Jahren gegen einen neuen blauen Jaguar – Sportedition ersetzt. Da sie aus einer reichen Familie kam ,war Geld kein Problem für sie. Kim saß hinten und der Wind wehte durch ihr langes Haar. Die Fahrt verlief ohne Wortwechsel. Haruka hielt vor dem Hause der Tsukinos. Kim stieg aus. Es war Windig und Haruka spürte etwas, konnte es aber nicht erklären. Kim stand neben der Beifahrertür. Kim, was haben die Königin des alten Jahrtausends gesagt, und was für einen Preis müßt ihr zahlen. Kim strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Der feine goldene Armbandreif mit den 9 verschieden Edelsteinen und Symbolen rutschte aus dem Jeansjacken Ärmel. Der Wind wehte wieder. Kim wir möchten euch helfen! Kim lächelte. Das ist sehr nett von euch. Aber leider darf ich euch das Geheimnis des silbernem Mondlichts nicht sagen. Den Preis, den wir 5 zahlen werden, werdet ihr miterleben. Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Der Tag der Offenbarung, der Tag an dem die Engel des Mondes auf die Erde niedersteigen, um die Erlösung zu Verkünden, ist nah. Haruka, oder Sailor Uranus und Michiru, oder Sailor Neptun was auch passiert, ihr dürft nie den Glauben daran verlieren das ihr ein Teil der Zukunft seid. Fehlt eine der mächtigen 9 ist alles vorbei und der Welt kann nicht geholfen werden. Kim endete und ging ohne ein Blick zurück zur Tür und schloß diese hinter sich. Haruka ließ den Motor an. Ich finde, daß diese 5 Mädchen uns noch sehr viel beibringen könnten. Der Wind versucht mir etwas zu erzählen. Ich verstehe ihn jedoch nicht. Michiru schaute Haruka an. Von dir solche Worte! Ich verstehe in den letzten Tagen das Meer nicht mehr. Irgend etwas hat sich verändert. Was Kim gesagt hat, klingt sehr erwachsen und zeigt mir, daß sie im Kampf alles geben wird. Haruka lächelte sie an. Du hast bestimmt Recht. Sie brausten davon.  
  
Kim schloß die Tür hinter sich. Shingo kam ihr entgegen. "Ist Bunny auch da ?" , fragte er. Sie hängte ihre Jacke auf. Nein, sie ist noch zu Mamoru gefahren. Bevor wir über den Ball sprechen, ziehe ich mich um. Diese Hose bringt mich um. Ich komm dann zu dir. Schon wetzte sie die Treppe hoch. 20 Minuten später. Sie klopfte an seine Tür. Shingo, kann ich reinkommen ? "Ja, es ist offen!" Sie machte die Tür auf und gleich wieder hinter sich zu. Sie setzte sich auf ein riesiges Kissen. Sooooo, was muß ich denn morgen tanzen? "Normale Standarttänze und ähnliches. Du kannst tanzen ?" fragte er. Ja, auf meiner Schule wurden regelrecht Wettkämpfe veranstaltet. "Schön, sag mal bist du gerne eine Sailor Kriegerin, Kim ? Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde aufeinmal kälter. Sie zog ihre Beine näher zum Körper. Aus ihrem losen Zopf fielen kurze Strähnen. Mmh, die einfache Bezeichnung SAILOR KRIEGERIN steht für vieles. Einerseits bist du ein Mädchen von adeliger Abstammung, die Prinzessin eines Planeten. Anderseits eine Kämpferin die ihre Hände "schmutzig" macht, indem sie eine Waffe berührt. Ich bin die Reinkarnation der Mondprinzessin Seriti, allerdings bin ich auch die Prinzessin des Sonnenreiches, da ich von Königin Selene, also Bunnys und meiner Königin – Mutter an das Reich der Sonne gegeben wurde. Ich bin noch nicht so lange im Stand des Sailortums dieser Zeit, praktisch kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, welche Vorzüge und welche Nachteile es beinhaltet. Jedoch weiß ich schon jetzt, daß es sehr gefährlich ist. Als ich im Krankenhaus war, fühlte ich mich total schlecht. Hätte ich meine *magischen* Freunde nicht gehabt, wäre ich vielleicht nie wieder aufgewacht. "Das euer Leben so schlimm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht!" meinte er ehrlich. Kim schüttelte den Kopf. So meinte ich das ja auch nicht. Es gibt gute und schlechte Zeiten. Auch im normalen Leben müßt ihr Verluste hinnehmen. Nur könnt ihr euer Schicksal verändern. Bei uns ist es festgeschrieben. Es kann nicht verändert werden. "Kannst du dich vor mir verwandeln?" Shingo wurde mutig. Kim schaute ihn an. Das werde ich nicht tun. Er legte den Kopf schief. "Warum denn nicht, Bunny hat es auch getan!" Kim stand auf. Wenn Bunny es getan hat, muß ich das sehr bedauern. Das Transformieren ist der Wechsel von deinem irdischen Leben und deinen Zauberkräften. Sie war bestimmt verzweifelt und hat dir das höchste Geheimnis einer Sailor Kriegerin offenbart. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht. "Kim, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Sie stand an der Tür und drückte die Klinke. Sie war schon fast draußen. Das weiß ich doch. Aber du mußt verstehen, daß du uns nie verstehen wirst, da wir nicht wirklich Menschen sind. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie ging die Treppe zum Boden hinauf. Ihr Bett war schon aufgeschlagen. Ihre Brosche lag auf dem Nachttisch. Sie blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster und sah sich den schönen Vollmond an. Er schimmerte so vertraut. Bald fielen ihr die Augen zu.  
  
Bunny war bei Mamoru. Sie saßen auf der Couch und tranken grünen Tee. Mamoru fragte Bunny. "Wie geht es eigentlich Kim?" Bunny stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. Ich weiß nicht was ich aus ihrem Verhalten schließen soll. Mal ist sie total verständlich doch plötzlich verändert sich ihr Gesicht. Besonders wenn wir über das Kämpfen sprechen. Dann wird sie mysteriös genau wie die anderen 4. Sie wissen irgend etwas das die Zukunft betrifft. Kim, hat gestern von einem Preis gesprochen, den sie zahlen muß und das sie Kontakt mit Königin Selene hatte. Mamoru hörte aufmerksam zu. "Vielleicht klärt sich alles auf!" Ich möchte es aber jetzt wissen. "Bunny, wenn sie es dir nicht sagen wollen, mußt du es akzeptieren." Bunny verzog den Mund. Ich weiß, jedoch habe ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn sie über den PREIS spricht. "Aber sie sieht doch glücklich aus, so hast du es gesagt." Das stimmt. Er küßte sie. "So jetzt läuft gleicht ein wunderschöner Film. MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE. Total romantisch, wie du es wolltest." Bunny nickte. Sie machten es sich vor dem TV bequem. Es war gegen 2 Uhr morgens, als sie nach Hause kam. Als sie sah, was bei ihr zu Hause passiert war, wünschte sie sich früher zu Hause gewesen zu sein.  
  
Kim setzte sich ruckartig im Bett auf, ihr Körper war schweißgebadet. Sie stand auf und ging schwer ins Badezimmer, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam trank sie in kleinen Schlucken das kalte Wasser. Sie hatte eine schreckliche Vorahnung/Vision gehabt. Sie wußte das es real war. Sie fragte sich: Was war das ? Sie stellte das Glas wieder hin. Sie preßte ihre rechte Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn. Sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie hörte ein Piepsen. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ihr Kommunikator. Es war Sarah. Hallo Sarah! Was gibt es. "Hör auf, Kim. Hattest du auch eine Schreckliche Vision." Kim verspannte das Gesicht. Ja, du etwa auch? "Ja und die anderen 3 ebenfalls." Wollen wir uns gleich treffen? Sarah nickte. "Ja, mir den anderen habe ich schon gesprochen, wir treffen uns am Tokyo Tower. Bis gleich" Das Gesicht verschwand und Kim zog sich einen roten Rock, ein weißes, enges, langärmeliges Shirt an. Darüber paßte noch die Jeansjacke. Bevor sie losrannte steckte sie die Brosche ein und kritzelte eilig eine Nachricht für Bunny auf einen Zettel.  
  
Hallo Bunny,  
  
ich treffe mich mit den anderen "VIER" am Tokyo Tower! Hatte eine Vision. Wenn du da bist, findest du mich über Amys PC. Code – 123 – 458 – 125 Deine Kim  
  
Sie lief wie vom Affen gebissen und fühlte nur noch den Wind. Wenig später kam sie bei ihren Freundinnen an. Oben auf dem Dach des Towers. Sie saßen auf einer Bank. Kim erkannte das sie sich verwandelt hatten. Ihre Diademe und die Reife an ihren Hüften, also das Gold und die Edelsteine funkelten und glitzerten im Mondlicht. Kim blieb stehen und schaute hoch zum Mond. Sie brauchte gar nicht mehr ihre magische Formel sprechen, sie war schon Sailor Sun. Sie blieb bei den Freundinnen stehen. Wahrscheinlich haben wir alle das gleiche gesehen. "Kim, es ist soweit. Bunny wird bald zur Königin.", sagte Sarah Kim schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lehnt sich an eine Laterne. Das darf nicht sein. Durch die Verschiebungen müßte es bereits das Jahr 2002 sein. Jetzt ist erst 2000. Bunny ist bald 20. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, weshalb sie schwanger geworden ist. Da jede Königin einen Schutz gegen diese Phänomen in sich trägt. Erst mit 22 kann so etwas passieren. Carina hob den Kopf " Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tag an dem das Mondreich unterging? Er war vollkommen. Königin Selene war so gütig und freundlich. Königin Diana ihre Schwester war glücklich ihre Schwester wiedersehen zu können. Es war ein schönes Fest. Es hat jetzt 1000 Jahre gedauert, in zwei Wochen wird die Kronprinzessin des Silberjahrtausends die Krone erhalten." Caro: " Ihr wißt, was das für uns bedeutet." Kim legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Caro, du wirst sehen, es wird für uns 5 eine Erlösung sein. Jede Sailor Kriegerin mit unseren Kräften , muß diesen Weg gehen. Alle fünf nickten. Jamy erzählte nun die kurze Version der Vision. "Ich laufe durch einen Park. Ich höre Schreie, als Kriegerin ist es meine Todespflicht jedem Menschen zu helfen. Ich laufe also los und sehe eine gute Freundin von Bunny Naru Osaka, die von einem Dämon angegriffen wird. Der Dämon saugt ihr den Seelenkristall aus dem Körper. Naru fällt unsanft zu Boden. Aus dem Gebüsch tritt eine Frau hervor, die merkwürdig angezogen ist. Sie nimmt dem Dämonen den Kristall aus der Hand und bemerkt , daß er nicht ihr Ziel ist. Sie sucht die 9 Seelen der Wächter des Universums. Wir wissen , wer sie sind und beschützen diese Wesen und ihre magischen Kräfte." Kim nickte, und ihre Freundinnen betätigten ihr die Vision. Sie schaute zum Mond empor und sank auf die Knie. Sie faltete die Hände und konzentrierte sich. Ihre Krieger taten es ihr nach.  
  
Der Tag der Offenbarung ist nah, bald werden die 5 Engel des Mondes auf die Erde herabkommen um die Erlösung der Welt zu Verkünden.  
  
Die fünf Mädchen erhoben sich. Kim wandte sich an ihre Freundinnen. Wir wissen nicht, wer unsere Gegner sind, doch diesmal wird es schwerer für die Sailor Krieger, als es jemals war. Sie gingen alle zu Bunny.  
  
Bunny kam zu Hause an. Die Tür stand zertrümmert in den Angeln. Sie rannte hinein und sah fast alles zerstört. Zuerst dachte sie an Einbrecher. Doch dann fand sie Shingo in seinem Zimmer. Er war tot. Neben ihm lag ein feiner goldener Staub. Sie fühlte darüber. Kein Zweifel! Es war einmal Shingos Kristall gewesen. Plötzlich bewegte sich seine Hand. Bunny schrie leise, beruhigte sich aber. Shingo was ist passiert? Er atmete schwer und mit schwacher Stimme antwortete er: " Ein Dämon hat mir meine Seele genommen und sie zerstört. Bitte Bunny räche mich." Er konnte nicht mehr. Er fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Kim stand gerade in der Tür, als Bunny zu heulen anfing. Sie umarmte sie. Bunny, du wirst ihn bald wiederhaben, die Zeit ist unrelevant geworden. Sie ist du. Kim hatte nicht gedacht, daß sie sobald zuschlagen würden. Bunny schaute Kim an. Kim wußte, daß sie Bunny nun sagen mußte, wer sie wirklich waren. Was redest du denn ? Ich bin Sailor Moon. Wie kann ich ihm helfen. Kim wehrte sie sich ab. BUNNY! Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Kim brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie umarmte sie. Bunny es wird alles wieder gut. Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Du wirst sehen. Durch ihre hexischen Fähigkeiten , bekamen die 5 Mädchen die Wohnung wieder tiptop in Ordnung. Bunny lag teilnahmslos auf ihrem Bett. Sie fand das Gedicht von Kim wieder, daß sie sich so oft hatte durchgelesen. Sie stellte sich nun bewußt die Frage, was dieses zu bedeuten hatte. Es klopfte an Bunnys Tür. Es war Carina. "Bunny! Kim und wir anderen haben es geschafft Shingo zu retten. Es hat zwar eine Menge Energie gekostet, doch er ist ein wichtiger Mensch für dich. Das alleine war der Grund." Bunny stand ruckartig auf und blickte Carina an. Ist das wahr ? Sie nickte. "Wie haben unsere Hexenkraft arg strapaziert. Aber wir haben es geschafft!" Sie schaute wirklich fertig aus. Bunny stand auf, sie lief in das Zimmer von Shingo. Unterwegs fiel ihr auf, das alles wieder aussah wie vorher. Sie öffnete seine Zimmertür. Er lag auf seinem Bett, Jamy, Caro, Sarah und Kim standen als Sailor Kriegerinnen da. Shingos Körper leuchtete ein wenig golden. Kim wandte sich um. Du darfst ihn noch nicht berühren. Er lebt wieder, doch er ist noch sehr schwach. Ich danke euch. Ich kann es euch gar nicht zeigen, wie sehr. Carina schloß die Tür. "Bunny, wir müssen in der Stadt den Dämon finden, der das hier angerichtet hat.", sagte Jamy. Bunny nickte und wenig später liefen sie los. Bunny rief die anderen Krieger zusammen. Sie trafen sich am Hafen. Jamy blieb bei Shingo. Sie war von den Vieren am Stärksten. Falls er noch mehr Energie brauchte. Bunny und die anderen trafen gerade auf die Krieger des inneren und äußeren Kreises.  
  
Die Organisation "Blank Deathstar" hatte sich ein Quartier auf der Erde zugezogen. Es war ein leeres Haus am Hafen. Über Nacht wurde es das "Deathstar Einkaufscenter". In einem der vielen Keller. "Prinz Rohas, hier ist ein Kristall, ist es das was wir suchen?" Genervt hielt Shana ihm einen sternförmigen Kristall hin. Er schimmerte schwach golden. Der Prinz blickte ihn kurz an, und zerbrach ihn. Shana wurde bleich im Gesicht. Prinz Rohas drehte die Augen zum Himmel: "Nochmals Shana, ein richtiger Seelenkristall verwandelt sich nach dem austreten in das Symbol eines Planeten." Shana blickte beschämend. Plötzlich hörte man ein aufknallen starker Waffen.  
  
Draußen vor den Toren. Amy hatte mit ihrem Merkur-Microdisk unbemerkt die Zentrale der Organisation gefunden. Sie hatte den Dämon lokalisiert. Auf seinem Weg hatte er genug Menschen die Kristalle entnommen. (Die Mädchen wissen nicht das in diesem Center die Organisation ist.) Nun versuchten sie den Dämon unschädlich zu machen. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Er hatte sich mit einem Sack Zement verbunden und setzte sich immer wieder zusammen. Haruka griff ihn nun an. Kosmisches Schwert des Uranus, sieg!!! Es landete im Mauerwerk. Der Dämon lachte nur. Er saß auf einer Ampel. Jupiter und die 3 anderen Inners versuchten es gemeinsam. Merkur, macht des Wassers.....Mars, macht des Feuers...Jupiter, macht des Donners...Venus, macht der Herzen... (zusammen) fliegt und siegt!! Der Dämon machte die Mädchen echt Schwach. Carina versuchte es: " Star der Venus, erhöre mich und strafe ihn!!!!" Er lachte irre. Carina/Sailor Lightly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sarah/ Sailor Firewall und Caro/ Sailor Rapsody versuchte es gemeinsam. Erst Sarah. "Star des Mars, erhöre mich und halte ihn !!!" Ein Schwall aus rotem Feuer und roten Sternen flog dem Dämon hinter her, als der in eine andere Richtung raste griff Caro an: "Star des Merkur, erhöre mich und lähme ihn !!! Diesmal klappte es. Er fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden. Kim nickte Bunny zu. Los Bunny, du bist dran. Bunny zog ihren Eternalstab hervor und vernichtete den Dämon. Als er sich auflöste erwachten die Menschen wieder zum Leben, die er umgebracht hatte. Jamy merkte es bei Shingo und flüsterte : "Gut gemacht!"  
  
Shana kam aus dem Tower zu den Sailors. "Wer seid ihr und wer gibt euch die Erlaubnis meinen Dämon zu vernichten?" Sailor Moon stellte sich ihr entgegen. Ich bin Sailor Moon, die Beschützerin der Erde. Und das ist meine Sailor Team. Zusammen stehen wir für ewige Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Shana grinste dumm und stellte sich vor: "Ich bin Shana, die Lady des Planeten Amatys. Meine Macht sind die Tiefen des Meeres und die des Wassers. Ich bin die 2te der 4 Generalen der Blank Deathstars. Meine Schwester Sijena wurde bedauerlicherweise auf merkwürdige Weise beseitigt , aber ich glaube das wart ihr! Dafür werdet ihr büßen. Jupiter stellte sich vor Bunny. Ich bin Sailor Jupiter, Tochter des Zeus. Ich beschütze die Prinzessin des Mondes und werden alle feindlichen Eindringlinge in unser Sonnensystem unsere Macht spüren lassen. Was wollt ihr hier ? Shana grinste sie an:" Wir sind hierher gekommen, um die 9 Seelen der Menschen zu suchen, die uns dabei helfen den "Galaktischen Gral des Nexus" zu erhalten. Galaktischer Gral des Nexus? Shana nickte: "Mit Hilfe dieses Grals können wir das weiße Licht aus der Galaxie verdrängen und die Stille wird sich ausbreiten." Kim sandte ihren Boomerang, er war zu langsam. Shana verschwand in einem bläulichen Nebel. Kim steckte ihr Diadem zurück an die Stirn. Mist. Uranus trat vor. Das ist wohl die Nachfolgerin von Sijena. Die Mädchen trennten sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war nun 6 Uhr morgens und sie waren alle müde. Sie verabredeten sich für 13 Uhr bei Michiru. Haruka traf schon um 12.30 Uhr bei ihr ein. Sie setze sich auf einen Sessel. Michiru stellte ein Tablett mit Tassen und Gebäck auf den eleganten Glastisch. Die Einrichtung des ganzen Hauses war in marineblau sowie hellblau gehalten. (In dem Glastisch waren Kristall -Fische eingearbeitet worden.) Mein Schwert, es war zu langsam.... es hat versagt. Michiru setzte sich auf die Armlehne der Couch. Sie hatte ein marinefarbendes langes Sommerkleid an. Haruka trug seit sie ihren Mann kannte, ebenfalls nur noch weibliches. Heute war es eine schwarze, weite Hose und die Bluse ließ eindeutige Kurven zeigen. Trotz der Geburt ihrer Tochter war Haruka so schlank, wie zu vor. (Wer sich Haruka nie in Pumps hätte vorstellen können, wäre von meinem Anime sichtlich enttäuscht. Oder vielleicht angenehm überrascht.) Sie legte eine Hand auf Harukas Schulter. Haruka, als deine Waffe versagt hat, habe ich mich gar nicht getraut meine Einzusetzen. Wäre ich doch bloß nie nach Tokyo gezogen. Sei schüttelte den Kopf. Was redest du für einen Unsinn!!! Haruka stand auf. Michiru, ich bin für Sailor Moon nutzlos, ich kann sie nicht beschützen. Michiru stand nun auf. Nein, du bist hierher gezogen um auf Bunny aufzupassen. Bunny die Zukunft von Tokyo. Du wirst deine Kräfte genauso einsetzen, wie immer. Ich kannte mal eine Haruka, die hätte sich nicht so einfach hängenlassen. Sie kämpfte für ihre Ziele. Haruka lächelte in Michirus erhitztes Gesicht. Du hast Recht. Ich werde meine ganze Energie in die nächste Attacke setzen. Siehst du! Und jetzt spielst du mir was auf dem Klavier vor. Haruka nickte. Sie spielten zusammen. Die Geige und das Klavier, es war das Verwandlungstheme der Beiden. Setsuna und Hotaru waren die ersten. Anschließend kamen Amy, Ray, Makoto, Minako, Kim, Carina, Caro, Jamy und Sarah. Die beiden Katzen Luna und Artemis waren natürlcih auch da. Haruka wollte gleich Bunny wieder einen reinwürgen. Hey Bunny, so pünktlich ?! Bunny ging natürlich voll darauf ein. (Der allen bekannte Schweißtropfen!) Was willst du damit sagen! Makoto reichte das kindische Getue. Hört bloß auf zu streiten, daß sit ja schon krank. Wie kann man bloß so streiten. Minako konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Haha, daß sagt gerade die Richtige, Ray. Du hast Bunny, doch selbst gerne geärgert. Etwas später saßen sie im großen Wohnzimmer verteilt und aßen Kuchen. Michiru saß zwischen Haruka und Bunny. Jetzt stand sie auf und räumte das schmutzige Geschirr ab. Kim, Carina könnt ihr mir helfen? Kim und Carina nickten. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Michiru machte neuen Tee und Carina zeigte sie wo saubere Tassen standen. Kim räumte die Spülmaschine ein. Michiru fing ein Gespräch an. Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich eine Vorahnung gehabt, wegen der Sache von gestern ? Carina stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch. Kim stand auf. Sie sah Carina an. Also, ehrlich gesagt ja. "Wir haben auch die Energie einer Sailor Kriegerin wahrgenommen!" ,sagte Carina. Kim nickte wieder. Michiru blickte verwundert zu Ihnen. Eine andere Sailor Kriegerin ? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur ihre Waffe in meiner Vision gesehen! Du auch, Carina? Sie nickte: "Es war ein babyblauer, langer Strahl. Er faserte sich zu vielen dünnen Strahlen, die aus silbernen Sternen bestanden. Wer hat diese Strahlen abgegeben? Das wissen wir nicht, vermuten aber das es ein unbekannte Sailor Kriegerin ist. Wir haben auch keine Formel gehört. Michiru stellte die Tassen und den frischen Tee auf ein Tablett. Naja, wir werden sehen. Der Tee ist fertig, wir gehen besser wieder zu den anderen. Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder. Michiru stellte das Tablett ab. Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, was unsere neuen Feinde für Gründe haben, daß sie diesen Galaktischen Gral des Nexus haben möchten? Sie setze sich. Makoto zuckte die Schultern. Woher sollen wir das wieder wissen ? Vielleicht ist der Galaktische Gral so etwas ähnliches wie unser heiliger Gral gewesen? Nein, ich stelle mir diesen Gral etwas anders vor! Und wie ? Sie schaute zu Setsuna. Ich habe schon mal von ihm gehört, aber genaues kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich habs vergessen! Die Runde war enttäuscht. Na hoffentlich , können wir sie auch diesmal vertreiben. Was ich nur merkwürdig finde, daß sie es auf Kim oder Bunny abgesehen haben. Wieso ausgerechnet euer zu Hause Bunny ? Vielleicht wissen sie das sie Sailor Krieger sind. Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Amy. Das glaube ich nicht. War ja auch nur so ein Gedanke. Wir haben doch so viele Krieger hier in Tokyo, da werden wir sie bestimmt besiegen. So, jetzt wechseln wir das Thema. Ray, wann fahrt ihr denn in euere Flitterwochen? Aber Ray, du kannst jetzt nicht fahren. Wir brauchen dich. Ray nickte. Ich weiß, ich habe schon mit Yuitschiru darüber gesprochen. Wir verschieben ihn einfach. Ich finde, daß es so richtig schön ist, daß der Ehemann weis wer seine Frau wirklich ist. Ich muß ihn nie anlügen. Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen erhielt sie einen Knuff von Ray. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Oh, Haruka, es tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint. Haruka sah sie an. Ist schon gut. Morgen ist Wochenende. Was macht ihr denn alle so? Kim wollte diesen Tiefpunkt schnellstens beseitigen. Ich gehe morgen mit Takeuchi Murjano in ein piekfeines Restaurant, er ist ein super Schauspieler. Minakos Augen nahmen komische Formen an. Rio und ich werden in den International Park of Medizin gehen. Wie spannend! Mamoru und ich müssen noch unsere Hochzeit vorbereiten. Kim grinste ihre vier Mädels an. Kim was machst du denn am morgigen Samstag? Übrigens gehen Haruka , ihr Mann (Tsubasa) und Tochter mit mir und Misouki in einen schönen Garten. Wahrscheinlich werden wir fünf ins Kino gehen. Und am Abend ist halt die Tanzveranstaltung von Shingos Schule. Makoto was steht bei dir an? Sie streckte sich. Es ist noch nichts großartiges geplant. Sag mal Kim, morgen vormittag habe ich ein Volleyballspiel, wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr es euch gerne anschauen. Ja, das ist eine gute Idee!!! Carina blickte auf die Uhr und war entsetzt: "Kim, wir haben schon 16 Uhr. Wir müssen los. " Kim schaute auf ihre eigene Uhr, Carina hatte recht." Die 5 standen auf. Was ist denn los? Kim drehte sich zu ihr. Wir haben noch ein wichtiges Date. Wir müssen. Bis nachher. Sie rannten aus dem Haus. Michiru und Haruka gingen in die Küche. Die anderen hatten sich kurz nach ihnen auf dem Weg nach Hause gemacht. Haruka, was meinst du, was haben die 5 für ein *Date* ? Ich weiß nicht, kann mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, daß sie aufeinmal ihre Kampflust erwacht ist. Sollten wir Ihnen nicht folgen? Nein. Sie hat eine ebenso große Macht, wie Sailor Moon. Und... ich glaube, wir sollten uns von dem Sailor Team trennen. Wieso das denn? Um die Einheit zu festigen. Wir müssen dafür Sorgen das ihre Macht größer wird, als sie es jetzt schon ist. Wenn du es sagst! Ich werde Setsuna und Hotaru Bescheid geben. Das ist gut so.  
  
Im Raumschiff herrschte keine großartige Stimmung. Königin Netara butterte Lady Shana wieder mal runter. "Sie sind absolut unfähig. Seit 2 Wochen haben Sie noch keine Seele gefunden." Shana: "Diese Stadt ist riesig, ich brauche noch ein bißchen Zeit. Ich verspreche ihnen das ich bald die erste Seele in meinen Händen halten werde." "Ich hoffe, daß das wahr ist!" antwortete sie. Shana verschwand auf die Erde.  
  
Kim und ihre Freunde saßen auf einem Baum; verwandelt. Caro ließ die Beine baumeln und gähnte. Die anderen gähnten bzw. langweilten sich ebenfalls. Kim schaute in der Gegend umher. Sie flüsterten. Wie lang dauert das denn noch. Jamy bist du sicher, daß es heute passieren soll? Jamy reckte sich ihren steif gewordenen Rücken: "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher...." Plötzlich raschelte es und die 5 hielten den Atem an. Unter ihnen sahen sie Shana. Die 5 setzten eine böse Grimasse auf und Sailor Rapsody sah aus, als würde sie Shana gerne mit ihren hexischen Fähigkeiten einheizen. Sie beherrschte sich schwer. Ein junges Mädchen kam durch den Wald spaziert und Shana griff sie an, die 5 warteten bis sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte und traten auf. Das Mädchen (Naru Osaka) krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Der Stern drehte sich über ihm, er wurde jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden schwarz. Kim sendete einen Sonnenstrahl in Shanas Richtung. Diese bemerkte das aus dem Augenwinkel und sprang zu Seite. "Da mußt du schon früher aufstehen." Kim stand mir den anderen 4 vor ihr. Wir sind hierher gekommen um dich für deine Taten zu bestrafen. Knie nieder!!! Sie wandte sich um: "Ich laß mir von Kindern nichts befehlen !" Eine helle Stimme wurde aufeinmal hörbar. Ein seltsamer Singsang erklang. Irgendwie wirkte er lähmend. Kim stutze; sie kannte diese Melodie. Ein gigantischer, hellblauer Strahl bestehend aus silbernen Sternen prallte gegen Shana und sie fiel zu Boden. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit saphirblauen Augen (fast so grell wie bei Kim) und dunklem Teint stand auf einer Parkbanklehne. Shana zitterte und erhob sich, sie hatte Schwierigkeiten die Person zu erkennen, die sie verletzt hatte. Sie hatte die Sonne im rücken. Im Zeichen des Galaktischen Sterns bin ich hierher gereist, um das Böse von diesem Stern zu vertreiben. Ich bin die Königin der Sterne, Sailor Star!!! Noch eine Sailor Kriegerin! Du sollst meinen Zorn spüren! Kim hatte ihren Mund immer noch nicht geschlossen. Wahnsinn! Sailor Star war eine Schönheit. Endlos lange Beine. Einen schlanken Körper. Einfach perfekt. Sie war ca. 18 Jahre alt. Sie stand gebannt dort. Plötzlich sprach sie Kim an. Sailor Sun! Vernichte dieses Wesen! Kim begriff und zog ihr Zepter hervor. Shana bemerkte den achteckigen Stern in ihrem Zepter. Sie machte große Augen. Kim schwang es: Macht des Sonnenliccchhhts, strafe sie! Shana: Du bist.... Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie erreichten die Strahlen und sie löste sich in einem blauem Nebel auf. Sailor Star drehte sich um und gab Naru die Seele zurück. Sie bekam wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Sei ging weiter. Kim rief nach ihr. Die anderen Sailor (Moon) Krieger kamen hinter Kim zum stehen. Sailor Star, warte. Wer bist du? Dein richtiger Name? Sie hob vom Boden ab. Sie flog (!); sie hatte ebenso weise Schwingen wie die anderen Sailors. Sailor Sun, du weist mehr als du zugeben kannst. Bald wirst du meine wahre Identität erfahren. Sie verschwand. Kim drehte sich zu Sailor Moon um. Bunny, was macht ihr hier? Dir helfen. Kim zog sich von ihr zurück. Ihre Mädchen stellte sich je 2 neben ihr. Bunny, ich kann dir nicht sagen warum, aber ich muß mit Rapsody, Lightly, Evolution und Firewall diesen Kampf alleine beenden. Wir werden von nun an alleine kämpfen, das Team des weißen Mondes ist hierfür nicht geeignet. Aber Kim. Was redest du denn da! Kim, war das das Mädchen aus deinem Traum. Kim nickte. Ja, ich werde dich nun verlassen. Sailor Moon. Wir sehen uns. Sie verschwanden. Bunny wollte auf Kim zu laufen. Doch Kim streckte ihre Hand aus und stieß sie mit ihrer Hexenkraft zu Boden. Bunny schaute zu ihr hoch. Ray und Amy wollten ihr aufhelfen, doch sie lehnte ab. Kim, ich versteh das nicht. Bunny stand auf. Sie rief Kims Namen. Kim wandte sich zu ihr um. Es wird einen Kampf geben, dessen Ausmaße gigantisch sein werden. Die Menschen sind in großer Gefahr, mehr als sie es mit allen, bisher von dir besiegten Wesen, waren. Dieser Kampf wird Leben kosten, die nicht wieder reinkarnieren. Kim! Kim! Sailor Merkur stellte sich neben Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun, werden diese Fremden die Zukunft sehr verändern? Kim sprang hoch in die Luft. Die weisen schwingen erschienen. Sie drehte sich zu Amy und antwortete ihr auf die Frage. Ihre Augen hatten einen traurigen Blick. Diese Fremden sind die Zukunft von Sailor Moon und dem Sailor Team des Sonnensystems. Das ist die Zukunft, die ich nicht akzeptieren kann. Sie flog hoch zum Himmel und im Licht der Sonne konnte man sie nicht mehr erkennen.  
  
Bunny schaute ihr nach. Kim?! Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun, Sailor Pluto und Sailor Saturn wichen ungefähr 10 Meter entfernt vom Sailor Team. Sie stellten sich vor Bunny. Die weitete die Augen. Was ....? Bunny, um diesen Planeten zu beschützen kämpfen wir, die Krieger des Silver Millenniums für uns. Die fünf Inners waren entsetzt. Aber Haruka, wieso aufeinmal? Michiru antwortete anstatt Haruka. Unsere neue Aufgabe ist es den Galaktischen Gral zu finden, ohne ihn können wir die Fremden nicht vertreiben. Setsuna meldete sich zu Wort. Die Zukunft ist nah in dem du herrschen wirst. Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso können wir nicht zusammen kämpfen, wir sind genauso stark wie ihr. Sailor Saturn stellte sich vor Michiru. Ihr Körper war enorm gewachsen, trotz Hotarus 15 Jahren, konnte man sie leicht mit einer 18 Jährigen verwechseln. Bunny, es ist besser so. Wir werden den Menschen die Seele aus dem Körper holen müssen, da sich nur die unschuldigsten Seelen, die nie einem Wesen weh tun würden, sich die 9 Seelen, in den galaktischen Grals verwandeln werden. Bunny war damit nicht einverstanden. Aber es muß doch einen anderen Weg geben ? Haruka verdrehte die Augen. Bunny, du mußt akzeptieren, daß man für den ewigen Frieden Opfer bringen muß ! Deshalb werden wir alleine gegen die Blank Deathstars kämpfen. Indem wir den Gral eher finden. Nicht jedesmal kann man davon ausgehen, daß ein Kampf ohne Blutvergießen ausgehen wird. Amy stützte Bunny, die nicht glauben konnte, was sie aus Harukas Mund gehört hatte. Sailor Uranus, wir müssen deine Entscheidung wohl hinnehmen müssen. Aber du weißt, das Sailor Moon und wir damit nicht einverstanden sind. Wir glauben daran, daß es jedesmal einen anderen Weg außer der Gewalt gibt. Setsuna. Dann sind wir uns einig. Wir gehen unseren Weg und ihr den euren. Kommt uns aber nicht in die Quere. Wir müssen die Erde beschützen, ansonsten kostet das uns einen hohen Preis. Die vier gingen. Bunny sah ihnen hinterher. Die 4 Silhouetten, ihre Outher Senshis. Wieso muß alles zerbrechen?  
  
Prinz Rohas hatte alles mitangesehen; bis zu Shanas Tod. Er rief die 3te Genarälin des Zentaurin. Lady Samari. "Samari, bist du anwesend?" Eine große, schlanke Frau trat aus dem Boden. Sie trug ein schwarz- grünes Kleid. Es war merkwürdig gesäumt und ließ mehr stellen frei als es verbergen sollte. Ihr Haar war zu 2 langen, schwarzen Zöpfen gebunden und die Standen im 45° Winkel ab. Sie war ansonsten sehr hübsch. "Ich bin die 3te Genarälin des Zentaurin! Ich stehe euch zu Diensten!" " Du weist, daß die 2te von euch ebenfalls versagt hat. Ich befehle euch, mit die 9 Seelen zu bringen. Und... vernichtet das Sailor Team!" Sie nickte: "Wie ihr befiehlt !" Sie verschwand in den dunklen Keller und blickte in den Computer der Sijena helfen sollte. Das Display zeige es ihr an.  
  
Schuldirektor : Jushikuhu Wakabajaschi  
  
Direktor der Juban High School ; verheiratet; 2 Kinder Alter: 55 Jahre; Zeitpunkt der Operation: Juny 17  
  
Sie lächelte. "Danke Sijena, du hast mir mein erstes Ziel schon herausgesucht."  
  
Bunny lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte Shingo telefonieren. Es fiel der Name "KIM"! Sie sprang auf, doch Shingo legte gerade auf. War das Kim? Er nickte: "Es ist wegen dem Ball heute Abend. Sie kommt nicht mehr hierhin. Wir treffen uns vorher. Wo denn ? Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Das darf ich dir nicht sagen!" Bunny versuchte ihn zu überreden, er blieb jedoch hart.  
  
Kapitel X  
  
Amy saß währenddessen an ihrem Laptop zu Hause und tippte wie wild. Rjo kam und legte seine Arme um sie. Er küsste ihre rechte Schläfe. "Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon mal versucht etwas über die Hexen-Sailors herauszubekommen?" Amy wandte sich um. Nein, wieso sollte ich? Er setze sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. "Vielleicht haben die Fünf ja ihre Gründe, weshalb sie nicht mehr mit euch kämpfen möchten." Rjo hatte seit seiner Bekehrung von Sailor Moon, seine seherischen Fähigkeiten verloren. Nur wenn er sich sehr anstrengte schaffte er es einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Er wusste auch, was die 5 Girls durchmachten. Ständig unter einer so großen Belastung zu sein, zu wissen, daß man das Unheil nicht abwenden konnte. Amy suchte im Internet danach. Rjo zog sich derweil um, es sollte der letze Abend sein, den Amy Mizuno als Amy Mizuno verleben sollte. Genauso sollte es bei den anderen Sailors sein. Amy hatte keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommen sollte.  
  
Nach 1,5 Stündigem suchen fand sie einen Text, der sie erblassen ließ. Sie rief nach Rjo und zusammen machten sie sich übereilt auf den Weg. Vorher schickte sie diesen Text zu Haruka. Mit der Bitte, das sie heute Abend auf den Ball kommen sollten.  
  
Amy stand auf dem großen Balkon des Schlosses. Bunny, Ray, Minako und Makoto waren mit ihren Männern gekommen. Haruka und Michiru ebenfalls, Setsuna und Hotaru standen bereits bei Amy. Die Männer saßen drinnen, sollten sich die Frauen ruhig unterhalten. Amy, meinst du es ist wirklich so? Sie nickte und verteilte an alle eine Kopie des Textes, den sie im Internet gefunden hatte.  
  
Der Text:/ Verfasser nicht bekannt.  
  
Das Sailor Team ist in der ganzen Welt bekannt. Früher gab es jedoch noch weitere Krieger, die diese Erde und Galaxie beschützten. In der Sage um die Mondprinzessin Selene und den Erdenprinzen Endymion werden heute noch viele Geschichten gesponnen! Was ist wahr ? Die Sailors, die von Japan aus das Böse bekämpfen, sind im Vergleich zu den anderen Schützerinnen machtlos.  
  
Es handelt sich um folgende Legende: Die Mondgöttin Selene soll 2 Kinder besessen haben, ihre erste Tochter Serenity, die uns heute als Sailor Moon bekannt ist, und die 2te Tochter Serití. Beide haben unterschiedliche Väter. Serití wurde das Ergebnis einer Affäre der Königin und ihrem hexischen Erzeuger, dessen Namen die Königin niemanden Verrat. So kam es, das aus Serití eine Hexen- Kriegerin wurde. Damit auf dem Mond keine ethische Katastrophe passierte, gab Königin Selene, die kleine Serití an das Reich ihrer jüngeren, kinderlosen Schwester, der Sonnengöttin Diana. Die Prinzessin wuchs unter dem Schutz der hellen Sonne auf und erhielt ihre Macht, die des Mondes konnte sie ebenfalls nutzen. Das verriet sie jedoch niemanden. An dem Millennium – Fest feierte sie mit ihrer Schwester, von der sie nicht wußte, das es ihre Schwester war, an ihrer Seite. Das Böse griff an und der Mond wurde vernichtet. Das Schloß des Silbermondreiches lag in Trümmern. Der Toapin- Palast, der Sitz der Königin Diana befand sich in der unmittelbaren Sphäre zur Sonne. Er schwebte in einer riesigen, unsichtbaren Blase immer um sie herum. Er verschwand, als alle getötet waren, die Königinnen, ihre Töchter und die Sailor Kriegerinnen.  
  
Das Musterbild einer Hexen – Kriegerin.  
  
Eine Hexen- Kriegerin wird im Vergleich zu den *normalen* Sailors nicht wiedergeboren. Sie besitzt nur das eine Leben. Beim Tod solch einer Kriegerin steigt die Seele dieses Mädchens, als Stern, zum Himmel hinauf und beschützt die anderen Sailors. Der Körper löst sich auf. Wenn sie ihre stärksten Waffen einsetzen, beginnen ihre Körper zu strahlen und sie verändern sich. Der Höhepunkt der Energie dieser 5 ist, wenn die letzte ihr 18. Lebensjahr erreicht. In dieser Nacht, können sie mit ihrer Kraft Planeten spalten. Und somit sind sie mächtiger als jegliche Krieger zuvor. Diese Prinzessin besitzt 4 Mitstreiterinnen, die die gleichen Kräfte besitzen. Setzen alle gegenwärtigen Prinzessinnen ihre Energien ein, um der zu krönenden Mondprinzessin ihre Loyalität erneut zu schwören. - Erscheinen die Symbole des ewigen Lebens auf jeder der Stirn der 4 Mädchen. Sie tragen die Namen von den 4 Planeten, die ihnen das Leben geschenkt haben.  
  
Eine Sailor Kriegerin  
  
Bunny legte das Blatt bei Seite. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Sie schauten sich an. Ich habe es nicht glauben können. Klar, daß sie davor Angst hat zu kämpfen, schließlich hängt jeder an seinem Leben. Sie nickten.  
  
Kim und ihre Freundinnen trafen sich mit Shingo und vier seiner Freunde. (Damit sie auch Tanzpartner hatten) Sie gingen zusammen die Treppe zum Schloß Rose hoch. Seit der Besitzer verstorben war, hatte er dieses Anwesen der Universität von Tokyo vermacht, diese vermietete diese Räume. Sie feierten in dem großen Saal. Es war schon viel los. Kim überblickte die Menge. Ihre Magen spielte verrückt, da sie dem großen Abend entgegenfieberte. Es war der 17. Juli. Ihr 18. Geburtstag und der große Tag. Um so mehr sie daran dachte, desto nervöser wurde sie. Ihre Freundinnen dachten genauso, der Große Tag war gekommen. Shingo sah die Paare tanzen, Kim entschuldigte sich kurz. Sie ging zur Toilette. Kim stand vor dem Spiegel und strich über ihr blaues Seidenkleid. Sie zog sich die Lippenkontur nach. Ein Mädchen kam aus der Toilette und stellte sich neben sie. Kim ging zu Seite und ließ sie ans Waschbecken. Der Geruch von dem Mädchen hatte sie schon einmal gerochen. Es war ein Duft auf dessen Namen sie nicht kam, außerdem kam er aus einer Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit. Das Mädchen hatte eine Topmoderne HochsteckFrisur. Sie trug ein ähnliches Satinkleid wie Kim. Es war beige und betonte ihren schlanken Körperbau. Sie drehte sich zu Kim um. Hast du vielleicht Wimperntusche dabei? Kim nickte und kramte in ihrer feinen Tasche. Sie zog ihren silbernen Mascara- Stift hervor und gab ihn dem Mädchen. Hier bitte, ich bin Kim! Und wer bist du? Das fremde Mädchen tuschte sich ihre langen, eigentlich total gut getuschten Wimpern. Sie gab den Stift zurück. Danke, ich bin Hina Nosukúu! Du bist aber nicht von hier, oder ? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, ich komme aus den Staaten. Aus Summerfield, kleine Stadt in Kalifornien. Und wo kommst du her! Sie druckste ein bißchen herum. Hier aus Japan. Sie gingen zusammen zurück in den Ballsaal. Dort war mittlerweile eine super Stimmung. Sie sah Shingo mit seiner Schwester tanzen. Sie erspähte auch die anderen Senshis. Carina kam auf sie zu. Auch sie spürte den seltsamen Duft von Hina. Sie lächelte sie an. "Hallo ich bin Kims Freundin, Carina de Lorenz." Hina blickte sie an, plötzlich erschien Caro hinter hier. "Hy, ich bin CArolin!" Hina lächelte. Ah, Zwillinge. Hallo ich bin Hina. Bunny kam auf Kim zu. Hallo Kim! Hallo Bunny! Kommst du mal kurz mit auf die Terrasse! Kim stutze ein bißchen, Carina und Caro sahen sie eindringlich an, doch Kim ging mit Bunny auf die Terrasse. Bunny stützte sich auf die Reling des Balkons. Kim lehnt gegen einen Pfeiler. Bunny hielt ihr das Blatt hin, was sie von Amy bekommen hat. Hast du das geschrieben? Kim laß sich den Zettel durch, jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, daß ist nicht meine Zettel, aber...... was da steht ist die reine Wahrheit. Sie gab den Zettel zurück. Hast du Angst, daß du wenn ich Königin werde, zu sterben ? Kim senkte die Augen. Ich habe geschworen, dir nichts darüber zu erzählen, und das muß ich auch halten. Bei meinem Tod, ich werde weiterleben und zwar so wie ich es immer wollte. Bunny trat auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Tue das, was du für Richtig hältst. Und ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Sie legte ihr eine Kette in die Hände. Sie war aus silbernem Draht. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren 14 silber-weise Perlen eingesetzt. Sie war wunderschön und Kim freute sich darüber. Ich danke dir Bunny! Haruka trat auf den Balkon. Sie trug ein super chices, sandfarbendes Satinkleid, sie kam auf die beiden zu. Bunny war in ein pastellrosa Seidenkleid gehüllt. Stimmt das, was auf dem Zettel steht? Bunny nickte. Dann müssen wir dich beschützen. Kim lächelte und wandte sich zum gehen. Ich wurde erweckt, um euch zu beschützen. Haruka wollte antworten, doch plötzlich ertönten Schreie aus dem Saal. Jetzt ist es soweit. Sternenstaub des Mondes, verwandle mich! Haruka und Bunny schauten sich an. Sie nickten einander zu. Macht des Mondlichts, mach auf! Macht des Uranus, mach auf! Kim lief auf einen Raum zu. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich. Neben ihr stand Hina. Sie hielt einen Füller in der Hand, und hatte gerade die Formel zu ende gesprochen, die sie in Sailor Star verwandelte. Kim konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Du bist Sailor Star?! Sie nickte und nutze zu Kims erstaunen ihren richtigen Namen. Ja, Kim. Ich bin Sailor Star, die Tochter der Königin der Sterne. Eine Hexen – Sailor Kriegerin , wie du und die anderen 4. Die den Auftrag hat, der Mondprinzessin zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz zu verhelfen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die rechte Schulter von Kim/ Sailor Sun. Kim lächelte sie an. Du hast also dein Schicksal akzeptiert, daß du uns hilfst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich bin die 2te, jedoch uneheliche Tochter meiner Mutter Königin Starla. Mein Schicksal ist es, für eine sinnvolle Sache mein Leben zu geben. Kim nickte. Kim nickte ihr zu, sie kannte dieses Los. Nun, wir sollten nicht reden, sondern den Menschen helfen. Denn du weist, was in dieser Nacht passiert! Kim nickte wieder. Sie stürmten den Saal.  
  
Bunny und die anderen stellten sich gerade vor. Halt! Wir werden niemals zulassen, daß du die Menschen dieses Planeten verletzt. Ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich euch bestrafen. Samari hatte die 4te Genarälin der Zentaurin mitgebracht. Lady Sedora. Sie hatte schneeblondes Haar, blaue Augen und eine perfekte Figur, die wiederum mit einem geschmacklosen Kostüm geziert war. Die beiden lachten und stellten sich einzeln vor. "Ich bin die Lady des Planeten Plasus, Lady Samari!" "Ich bin die Lady des Planeten Naphita, Lady Sedora! Zusammen bilden wir die letzten beiden Generäle des Zentaurin – Universum." Die Mädchen schauten verzweifelt. Samari hielt den Seelen – Sternkrystall des Schuldirektors in der Hand. Ein Stern fuhr vor ihr zu Boden. Alle schauten umher. Sie sahen zwei Mädchen. Sie lehnten mit den Rücken aneinander. Kim schaute in die Gesichter der beiden Außerirdischen. Im Zeichen des Mondes und im Licht der Sonne bin ich hierher gekommen um meine Schicksal zu erfüllen, die Welt von allem Bösen zu befreien. Ich bin Sailor Sun, Prinzessin der Sonne und des Mondes. Jetzt war Hina an der Reihe. Ich bin hierher gekommen um den Frieden und mein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Im Zeichen des Galaktischen Sterns kämpfe ich mit der Macht der Sterne. Ich bin Sailor Star. Samari antwortete: "Mit euch beiden, werde ich ein leichtes Spiel haben. Nebel der Zentaurin ! Strafe sie!!" Kim schlug der Böh ihre Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. Sie halfen. Samari stand wie versteinert. Wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit!(Jupiter) Stehen für die Liebe...(Mars)und für die Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt.(Venus) Zusammen beschützen wir diese Welt.(Merkur) Die Outher Senshis tauchten auf. Der Stern des Windes.... Uranus ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Uranus und beschütze diesen Planeten vor allem Bösen. Der Stern des Meeres.... Neptun ist meine Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Neptun. Der Stern von Raum und Zeit ...Pluto ist mein Wächter, ich bin Sailor Pluto. Der Stern des Todes....Saturn ist mein Wächter, ich bin Sailor Saturn. Zusammen bilden wir das Team des Äußeren Kreises, das Team vom Silver Millennium. Samari gähnte: "Seid ihr fertig?" Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, Saturn was wollt ihr hier, wir waren zuerst hier! Bunny und ihr anderen geht! Wir müssen das alleine machen! Du schaffst das nicht alleine. Genau wie Sailor Moon brauchst du uns. Das lassen wir uns nicht gefallen. Wir sind genauso stark. Bunny stand aufgebracht und ein wenig schockiert vor ihren Freundinnen. Sailor Star mußte mit ansehen, wie die Sailor Kriegerinnen sich immer mehr untereinander verstritten. Die beiden Lady's setzte sie mit Hilfe eines Schlafpulvers aus Kraft. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte der Streithähne und streckte die Arme in die Höhe. Ein Kelch erschien und die Sailors verstummten. Der Kelch strahlte ein goldenes, warmes Licht aus und fuhr in Wellen auf den Boden. Hina streckte sich und aus dem Sailor Kostüm wurde ein silbernes, trägerloses, langes Satinkleid. Sie stand nun aufrecht und hielt den Kelch in der Hand. Bitte ihr dürft euch nicht streiten! Ihr müßt der Prinzessin zur Königin helfen. Sie schauten sich erstaunt an. Hina blickte die 5 Hexen Sailors an. Sie traten auf sie zu. Als sie den goldenen Kreis betraten. Verwandelte sich Kim in die Prinzessin der Sonne, allerdings mit einem Halbmond auf der Stirn. Das goldene Kleid glitzerte. Die anderen 4 verwandelten sich ebenfalls, in die vier Engel der Elemente. Carinas Stirn zierte ein japanisches Zeichen mit der Bedeutung für Wind, bei Caro für Wasser, Jamy für Erde, Sarah für Feuer. Ihre Kleider waren in den entsprechenden Farben gehalten. Am Rücken waren sie über Kreuz geflochten. Sie strahlten ein warmes Licht aus. Der Kreis wurde größer. Kim hielt den 9 irdischen Kriegern den Kelch hin. Das ist der Galaktische Gral des Nexus. Leider fehlen noch die 9 Seelen. Die reinsten und edelsten Menschen des Universums tragen die Zaubermächte der Planeten in sich. Sailor Star, wer trägt sie in sich! Hina strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Prinzessin Uranus, diese Zaubermächte tragen die Sailor Kriegerinnen in den Herzen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, zusammen, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen und somit die Erde zu beschützen. Haruka trat auf den goldenen Kreis und schon trug sie ein langes Kleid, ihr Prinzessinen Kleid. In der Hand hielt sie einen Achteckigen sturmblauen Seelenkristall in der Hand. Sie fühlte sich aufeinmal nur als Prinzessin, als Sailor Kriegerin und nicht mehr als geborene Haruka Tenoh. Du hast soeben, dein Leben als Haruka Tenoh beendet. Du bist dir bewusst, daß du von nun an dein altes Leben das des Uranus führen wirst? Haruka nickte. Sie sah hinter sich. Sie sah ihren Mann. Er hatte alles mitbekommen. Tsubasa, es tut mir leid. Er wandte sich ab. Haruka wurde befohlen stehen zu bleiben. Sie gehorchte. Jetzt traten die anderen und auch Mamoru auf den golden Kreis und jeder widerfuhr das, was Haruka passiert war. Jeder wurde die Frage gestellt und jede sah anschließend ihre Familie hinter sich stehen. Nun seid ihr von euren irdischen Pflichten befreit und für alle außer die Menschen die sich eure Eltern sowie Familie und Mann nennen dürfen, vergessen. Die Sailors waren erleichtert. Sie hörten weiter auf Kim. Ihr konzentriert euch jetzt bitte auf den Kelch den ich gleich hochhalten werde. Bitte sendet eure ganze Energie zu ihm. Dann wird er vollständig sein. Sie schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich. Kim, Carina, Carolin, Jamy und Sarah standen im äußersten Kreis und hielten mit ihren Hexenkräften die Gruppe zusammen. Sie wussten, dass die 9 nach ihrer Energieabladung ziemlich fertig sein würden. Deshalb spannten sie ihre ganze Energie in ihren Körper und ließen sie los, als sie die Mädchen brauchten. Hina hielt den Kelch in die Höhe. Die Mädchen leuchteten in Silber und die Symbole auf ihrer Stirn strahlten in ihrer ganzen Kraft. Hina sprach die Zauberworte. Samari und Sedora erwachten und sahen das einzigartige Spektakel. Die Mächte der Planeten wollen sich vereinigen. Die Prinzessin des Mondes (Serenity), die Prinzessin des Merkur (Mizú), die Prinzessin des Mars (Hí) , die Prinzessin des Jupiter (Ki), die Prinzessin der Venus (Ai), die Prinzessin des Pluto (Tokí), die Prinzessin des Neptun (Úmi), die Prinzessin des Saturn (Séigi), sie sind alle gekommen um dich zu erschaffen. Ich die Wächterin der Sterne bitte dich , erscheine!! Du der Galaktische Gral. Macht der Sterne, erhört mich. Es ward ziemlich hell. Niemand als die Sailors, erlebten dieses Ereignis. Es war zu hell. Nur ‚Sailor Eyes', die diese Mädchen besaßen, war es ermöglicht durch so ein Licht zu sehen. Der Gral war tatsächlich erschienen. Er verwandelte sich in ein Zepter. Auf dem die Symbole der Planeten abgebildet waren. Die Sailors fielen erschöpft auf die Knie und ihre kostbaren Kleider wurden zu Eternal Kostümen. Sailor Star wurde ebenfalls wieder zu Kriegerin. Allerdings als sie das Zepter berührte, veränderte sich das Kleid. Es wurde ganz weiß, ihr Rock pastell-silbern. Sie erhielt einen durchsichtigen Kragen. Die Handschuhe waren mit silbernen Perlen bestickt und reichten bis zum Handgelenk. Sie trug Sandalen mit 6 cm hohen Absatz. Die einmal um den Knöchel gebunden waren. Ihre Schleife wurde auf durchsichtig und verlängerte sich. Der vorher weite Abtrennungsgurt zum Rock wurde zu einem silbernen Stahlreif mit allen bunten Symbolen darauf. Ihre Stirn war mit einem silbernen Reif verziert. Sie sah wie eine Göttin aus. Sie hob ihr Zepter und richtete es auf Sedora und Samari. Samari konnte sich zurück auf ihr Raumschiff beamen, doch Sedora wurde mit der mächtigen Waffe getroffen und sie verschwand schnell in einer Nebelböh. Die Menschen erhielten ihre Seelen- Sterne wieder. Draußen auf der Terrasse standen nun die Mädchen und Sailor Star saß auf dem Geländer. Leichter Wind, kam auf. Sie blickte in die Gesichter der Mädchen. Eines muß ich euch sagen, ich bin begeistert von eurer Treue und Freundschaft. Ohne euch, oder hätte eine einzige von euch nicht den Kreis betreten, wäre alles verloren gewesen. Das Zepter wäre nie erschienen. Du bist eine von uns Sailor Star. Wir kämpfen zusammen gegen das Böse. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Sailor Moon oder zukünftige Königin Serenity. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, damit Sailor Sun und ihre Mitstreiterinnen die Ihre erfüllen können. Kim schaute traurig. Es waren weniger als 4 Stunden bis zur Wahrheit. Können wir dir irgendwie dabei helfen? Sailor Star stand auf und setzte einen Fuß auf das niedrige Geländer. Nein, ich muß alleine in diesen Krieg ziehen, die Kräfte dieses Sonnensystems habe ich ja immer bei mir. Sei deutete auf das Zepter. Sehen wir dich wieder? Hina blickte in die fragenden Augen Sailor Moons. Nein. Das wird mein letzter Kampf sein. Beim Einsetzen des Grals zerbricht mein Körper in Millionen Teile. Sailor Moon, es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg. Das ist mein Schicksal. Nun stand sie mit beiden Beinen auf dem Gelände, sie breitete ihre Flügel aus. Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? Wenn wir dich nie wiedersehen werden, was kann ich für dich tun? Sei schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, den gibt es nicht. Sailor Krieger werden geboren, um die Menschen und den Ort worauf sie Leben zu beschützen und mit zwar mit allem. Also auch mit ihrem Leben. Mein Wunsch ist, daß du nie vergißt das du einmal ein Mädchen warst das Sailor Moon war. Bunny schaute verwundert. Hina hob ihre Flügel und schwebte. Was meinst du damit? Sie lächelte. Du wirst es verstehen. Wenn der erste Stern am Himmel erscheint, wird sich das Zepter in eure Macht zurückverwandeln und jedem von euch einen Teil meiner Kraft zukommen lassen. Ich muß jetzt gehen. Lebt wohl, Prinzessinnen. Kim wünschte ihr noch viel Glück. Hina, wir werden dich nie vergessen. Sie lachte. Ich euch auch nicht. Aber jetzt.....Sie hielt das Zepter in die Höhe und wünschte sich zur Basis der Feinde. Macht der Sterne, tragt mich zu der Basis des Feindes. Sie verschwand. Sie standen auf der Terrasse. In dieser Nacht, wird Bunny zu unserer Königin! Alles hörte auf. Was? Jetzt schon? Kim nickte wieder. Bitte seid um 23 Uhr wieder hier. Ihr habt noch drei Stunden in denen ihr die sein könnt, die ihr bisher wart. Normale Menschen. Die anderen konnten nicht widersprechen. Kim und die 4 verschwanden.  
  
Im All kämpfte Hina gegen das Böse. Es funktionierte, doch das Raumschiff fiel auf die Erde in den Ozean. So entfachte es eine riesige Welle. Die Erde wurde aus ihren Polen gehoben und so wurde es bitter kalt. Die Erde wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten von einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen. Aber jetzt sind es noch 3 Stunden und 15 Minuten bis zur Zukunft.  
  
Haruka stand mit Tsubasa (ihr Ehemann) bei sich zu Hause im Wohnzimmer. Die Terrassentür stand weit auf und die blauen, leichten Vorhängen wurden vom leichtem Wind sanft umher bewegt. Sie saß auf einem der 7 Himmelblauen Sessel. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Mann kam zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Sanft umfaßte er ihre Hände. Haruka öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt sich ihre Handrücken auf die Knie und besah sich die Innenflächen. Tsubasa berührte sie. "Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, daß du die Kriegerin des Windes bist? Vertraust du mir nicht?" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Er nahm seine rechte Hand und strich diese liebevoll vom Gesicht seiner Frau. (Haruka faßte sich immer noch nicht ganz) . Ich hatte Angst, daß du mich dann nicht mehr haben wolltest. Ich wurde vom Schicksal auserwählt, die Kriegerin des Windes Sailor Uranus zu sein. Ebenso bin ich die Prinzessin. Er hob ihren Kopf und schaute in ihre grün-blauen Augen. "Haruka! Du bist die Frau die ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Nichts auf dieser Welt hätte mich aufhalten können, dich zu meiner Frau zu machen." Sie lächelte und fiel ihm um den Hals. Früher hatte Haruka oft laut rumposaunt, daß sie sich nie von jemanden die Freiheit nehmen lassen wollte. Das war jedoch die Vergangenheit. Zusammen ging das junge Ehepaar in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Tochter. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und das Mondlicht schimmerte auf das goldene Haar. Die langen seidige, schwarzen Wimpern ruhten und bewegten sich nicht. "Wird sie eines Tages deinen Platz einnehmen?" Er umarmte ihre Schultern von hinten. Sie erfaßte seine rechte Hand. Ja, irgendwann wird sie als Sailor Kriegerin erwachen, als die die den Namen Uranus weiterhin durch die Galaxie würdig tragen wird. Aber jetzt ist das noch weit weg. Noch ist sie die kleine Lady der Sailor Uranus und dem liebsten Vater der ganzen Welt.  
  
Amy saß mit Rio im Park und sie freuten sich auf ihre Zukunft, auch wenn Amy ihr Medizin Studium aufgeben mußte, um der Königin zu dienen. Ray und Yuichiru spazierten im Viertel Juban durch die Straßen und die wenigen Menschen die noch unterwegs waren, waren verwundert eine Sailor Kriegerin in ihrer Kampfuniform die Straße runterspazieren gehen zusehen. Makoto saß mit Seijuro auf ihrer Terasse und lagen sich in den Armen. Minako stand am Hafen und unterhielt sich mit ihrem neuen Freund der sie als Minako liebte und nicht als Sailor Venus. Michiru und Misouki saßen zusammen in einem Strandkorb und ließen sich die Wellen um die Füße schlingern. Misouki wußte zwar, daß sie eine Sailor Kriegerin war, hatte sie aber bisher verwandelt, nur auf Fotos gesehen, jetzt saß sie neben ihm, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und träumte. Wie schön sie doch war. Setsuna und Hotaru besuchten das Planetarium. Die Planeten hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen, stellte Pluto fest. Die kleine Hotaru beobachtete die Radarstrukturen und das Ergebnis war, das die Planeten sich anscheinend immer näher zu Erde drehten.  
  
Kim und ihre Freundinnen saßen auf dem Dach des Starlight Towers. Carina streckte sich mal wieder und Caro wurde langsam nervös. Sarah spielte mit ihrer Schleife ihres Rockes und Jamy machte Atemübungen. Kim lag auf dem Rücken und beobachte die Sterne. Als sie plötzlich eine Materialisierung am Himmel sah. Es flogen farbige 9 Strahlen durchsetzt mit farbigen Sternen auf die Erde nieder. (Sie sollten die 9 Pfeiler darstellen, an denen die Stützen des Kristallpalastes sein sollten.) Das war ein unverkennbare Zeichen, das Sailor Star ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte. Kims Blick wurde traurig, fing sich aber bald darauf wieder. Sie stand auf und schaute auf ihre Uhr. Noch 45 Minuten. Sie blickte zu den Sternen und ließ ihr Leben noch einmal Revue passieren. Wie sie erwachte, die Freude mit den Sailor Kriegerinnen, das mächtige Gefühl etwas auf der Welt verändern zu können, einfach an alles, was sie seit ihrem Erwachen erlebt hatte. Sie stand auf. Kommt. Es wird Zeit. Nun werden wir unser Schicksal erfüllen. Ihre Freundinnen nickte ihr zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Bunny saß mit Mamoru bei ihm zu Hause auf dem lindgrünen Sofa. Im Fernsehen berichteten sie von den merkwürdigen Säulen in der Stadt und von den Dämonen die aufgetaucht waren. Mamoru, ich habe Angst. Es ist Schrecklich sein Schicksal zu sehen. Ich wußte, seitdem ich 14 war, daß ich eines Tages Königin sein werde, doch das das jetzt schon sein soll! Er umschlang ihre Schultern. "Meinst du das mir das keine Angst macht? Wir haben für Ewigkeiten eine große Verantwortung auf uns sitzen. Aber mit dir werde ich alles schaffen! Und mit unserem Kind, wird alles wunderschön." Bunny lächelte ihn an und stand danach auf. Wir müssen nun gehen.  
  
Sie trafen sich im Zentrum der 9 Polder. Die einzelnen Sailor Krieger standen bei ihren Familien. Nur die Sailor Solars (Kim + anderen 4) standen alleine. Sailor Krieger der zukünftigen Stadt Kristall-Tokyo, die Zeit ist nun gekommen, den Schwur der ewigen Treue und Loyalität unserer Mondkönigin zu erneuern. Verabschiedet euch von euren Familien und kommt zu uns. Haruka zog ihre Halskette aus (die sie von der Mondprinzessin, zu ihrer Hochzeit, geschenkt bekommen hatte) und gab sie ihren Mann. Du kannst sie mir wiedergeben, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin. Er dankte ihr mit einem Kuß. Das brachte jetzt auch die anderen dazu, ihren Männern die Sailor Ketten zu übergeben. (Setsuna und Hotaru; diesen beiden Kriegerinnen ist es verboten in dieser Welt eine Liebe zu finden. Die Herrin von Raum und Zeit, darf ihre Kühle und ihr Selbstloses Wesen nie verlieren. Sie darf nie angreifbar sein, es sei denn es geht um die Königin./ Sailor Saturn, Herrin des Planeten des Todes. Für sie gilt das Gleiche, wie für Sailor Pluto.) Nur Minako stand mit Takeuchi so da. Bunny kam auf sie zu und übergab Takeuchi die Kette der Venus. Takeuchi, meinen Segen habt ihr. Und ging. Takeuchi kniete ohne Worte nieder und umfaßte Minakos rechte Hand: "Minako, Sailor Venus, Prinzessin Venus zum erstenmal als ich dich sah, habe ich mich in dich verliebt und möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein. So frage ich dich *Möchtest du meine Frau werden ?*" Minako war (wahrscheinlich zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben) sprachlos. Dann lachte sie und Takeuchi stand auf. Minako nickte und umarmte ihn. Ja, ich will deine Frau werden. Sie küßten sich und nun mußte Takeuchi seine Verlobte gehen lassen.  
  
Die Mädchen stellten sich in einen Kreis auf. Bunny und Kim standen in der Mitte. Um sie herum standen die 4 Krieger "Angels of Elemets" (von Kim). Es war 5 Minuten vor Mitternacht. Kim nickte Bunny zu. Die Inner sowie die Outher Senshis verteilten sich, mit einem Abstand von 5 Metern, um die Angels. Eine große Menschenmenge hatte sich im Zentrum von Tokyo, um die Sailors versammelt und starrten diese an. Sie wahrten eine großen Abstand. Carina hatte aber vorsorglich eine durchsichtige Barriere gezaubert. 1 Minute vor Mitternacht. Kim schloß die Augen und wünschte ihr Zepter hervor. Es war totenstill. Man hörte das Summen des Energiegeladenen Stabes. Sie berührte ihn und ihr Kostüm verwandelte sich in ein Fein-Träger Kleid. Es war silbern und glitzerte wie das Licht des Mondes. Auf ihrer Stirn trug sie das Symbol des Mondes; die Halbmondsichel. Bunny schaute sie an. Sailor Krieger, vereinigt eure Kräfte nachdem meine Krieger ein Schild um die Prinzessin gelegt haben. Alle nickten. Zwischen Bunny und Kim stand ein ca. 5 Meter breiter Brunnen. Tuxedo Mask stellte sich neben Bunny. (Den Brunnen im Vorspann jeder Sailor Moon - Folge) Kim hielt ihren Stab dem Brunnen gegenüber, sie flüsterte einige Worte und er fing an zu Strahlen. Er drehte sich und schimmerte in den Farben des Regenbogens. Er versank im Boden und ein gewaltiger Lichtkegel trat aus. Der Boden grummelte und eine riesige Plattform erhob sich unter den Füßen der 14 Kriegerinnen und Tuxendo Mask. Kim,Bunny und Mamoru standen nun zusammen in einen vielleicht 5 Meter breiten Kreis, ihre 4 Mädchen (hatten sich bereits in Angels verwandelt) hatte jede ein viertel von einem zweiten äußeren Kreis. Die anderen 9 hatten jeweils ein Neuntel von dem dritten Kreis. Unter den Füßen kam bei den 9 ein 7cm hoher Sockel hervor. Darauf war das Symbol des jeweiligen Schutzplaneten erschienen. Es war Mitternacht. Kim hielt ihren Stab in Höhe. Es war soweit. Macht der Sonne, ich die Prinzessin und Hexe des Nexus Gestirns bin hier um die Erde zu beschützen. Bunny, gestützt von Mamoru , machte weiter. Ich bin Sailor Moon, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Silbermondreiches. Künftige Herrscherin von Tokyo. Ich bin hier, um die Erde mit meinem Leben zu beschützen. Die anderen 9 fielen ein. Ich, Sailor Merkur, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Merkur, Tochter des Gottes Hermes, Wächterin des Wassers und Hüterin des Handels! Ich bin hier um mit meiner Macht die Erde zu beschützen. Ich, Sailor Mars, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Mars, Tochter des Gottes Ares und Hüterin des Krieges und des Feuers! Ich werde die Erde mit meiner Macht beschützen. Ich, Sailor Jupiter, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Jupiter, Tochter des Gottes Zeus und Hüterin des Donners! Ich stehe für die Gerechtigkeit ein und werde die Erde mit meiner Macht beschützen. Ich, Sailor Venus, Kriegerin und Prinzessin der Venus, Tochter der Göttin Aphrodite und Hüterin der Liebe! Ich stehe für die Liebe und werde die Erde mit meiner Macht beschützen. Der Stern des Meeres, Neptun, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Neptun, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Neptun, Tochter des Poseidon und Hüterin des Meeres. Ich beschütze die Erde mit meiner ganzen Kraft! Der Stern von Raum und Zeit, Pluto, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Pluto, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Pluto, Tochter des Gottes Hades. Ich bewahre die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und die Zukunft vor allem Bösen und schütze somit einen Teil der Erde. Der Stern des Windes, Uranus, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Uranus, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Uranus, Tochter des Gottes Uranos. Ich beschütze die Erde mit meiner gesamten Macht. Der Stern des Todes und des Lebens, Saturn, ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailor Saturn, Kriegerin und Prinzessin des Saturn, Tochter des Gottes Kronos. Ich beschütze die Erde mit meiner gesamten Macht. Das jeweilige Neuntel der Kriegerin, dessen Schwur erneuert wurde, fing an zu leuchten. Die Kriegerin selbst stand mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sockel stehen und hielt die Hände in den Himmel hinauf. Die Engel. Carina/Sailor Lightly/ Angel Kazé (Engel des Windes): "Ich bin ein Teil, der diese Welt erschuf. Ich bin der Engel der der Erde den Wind schenkte. Ich bin Sailor Angel Kazé!"  
  
Carolin/Sailor Rapsody/ Angel Mizú (Engel des Wasser): "Ich bin ein Teil, der diese Welt erschuf. Ich bin der Engel der der Erde das Wasser schenkte. Ich bin Sailor Angel Mizú!"  
  
Jamy/ Sailor Evolution/ Angel Tsuchí (Engel der Erde): "Ich bin ein Teil, der diese Welt erschuf. Ich bin der Engel der der Erde die Erde gab. Ich bin Sailor Angel Tsuchí!"  
  
Sarah/ Sailor Firewall/ Angel Hí (Engel des Feuers): "Ich bin ein Teil, der diese Welt erschuf. Ich bin der Engel der der Erde das Feuer schenkte. Ich bin Sailor Angel Hí!"  
  
(Die 4 Engel zusammen) Im Zeichen des Nexus – Gestirns, Mächte der Erde helft uns! Wir brauchen eure Kraft um die Prinzessin des Mondes zu ihrem Platz zu führen.!!!!  
  
Als sie diese letzten Worte aussprachen, geschah es. Die Plattform, besser gesagt, die verfärbten Flächen trafen alle die 4 Engel die sobald in die Höhe gerissen wurden. Sie erstrahlten in einem goldenen Licht. Kim erhob sich und auch Bunny, Mamoru stütze sie. Die 4 Engel erzeugen einen Wirbel der nun auf Kim und Bunny zuraßte.  
  
Im gleichem Moment stürze das Raumschiff der *Blank Deathstars* in die Tiefen des Ozeans. Ein gigantische Welle erhob sich und ergoß sich langsam über die einzelnen Kontinente.  
  
Bunny hielt ihr Zepter in die Höhe, Kim half ihr dabei. Der Wirbel kam immer näher. Er erfaßte das Zepter und es zerbrach. Er zersprang in Millionen von goldenen Splittern. Bunny verlor ihr Sailor Kostüm, jedoch verwandelte sie sich nicht in Bunny zurück, nein sie trug nun ihr Prinzessinenkleid und eine Krone. Kim gab ihr fast ihre ganze Energie und so konnte Bunny ihren Silberkrystall freisetzen, der in der Krone war. ER erstrahle und die Welle verschwand. Jedoch war die ganze Erde von einer Eisschicht überzogen. Es sah kalt aus. Bunny kam wieder zu Boden. Die 4 Engel und Kim schwebten jedoch immer noch, Kim, die ca. 20 cm übe der Erde schwebte, beschwörte den *Golden Sternenkrystall* hervor. Bunny sah das und wollte ihr helfen, doch sie prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schild ab. Die vier Engel taten es ihr nach und hielten Achteckige Sternkrystalle in den Händen. Diese gaben sie zu Kim. Nacheinander zogen sie in den Goldenen Krystall. Die 4 hatten soeben ihr Leben gegeben. Sie fielen zu Boden und materialisierten sich sogleich. Es war zu kalt und die Sailors konnten nichts tun. Nur Bunny schrie. Carina, Carolin, Jamy, Sarah NEIN, das dürft ihr nicht. Sie wurden immerdurchsichtiger und mit einemal zogen sie als 4 leuchtende Sterne zum Himmel hinauf. Kim hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, ihr liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie dachte sich: Carina, Caro, Jamy, Sarah bald werde ich bei euch sein. Der Krystall von Kim war mächtig. Ungefähr 3 mal so stark wie der von Bunny. Sie hielt ihn über den Kopf. Es war eisig kalt und die Sailor Kriegerinnen schauten verzweifelt zu Kim, sie konnten sie nicht abhalten, daß zu tun, was sie gerade tat. Sie hatte ihr Schutzschild noch aktiviert. Bunn mußte mit Mamorus ganzer Kraft festhalten. Die anderen 9 konnten nichts für sie tun. Kim öffnete die Augen und sie nahmen einen seltsamen Glanz an, ich ganzer Körper fing an zu strahlen. Bunny verzweifelte. Bunny, schau was sie tun wird! Sie setzt ihre Lebensenergie in den Krystall. K I M, das darfst du mir nicht an tun. Kim schaute auf und blickte geradewegs in die Augen von Bunny. Bunny, du hast mich doch mal gefragt, was ich für einen Preis zahlen muß,.....jetzt kann ich es dir sagen, es ist: Mein Leben! Das Leben was ich nie haben wollte, es tut mir leid, daß ich du das mitansehen mußt, ich liebe dich meine Schwester. KIM! Warum mußt du das tun ???? Kim antwortete nicht, es wurde kälter und alles war fast erfroren. Immer neue Kältewellen kamen und breiteten sich aus. Bunny und die anderen konnten kaum atmen. Sie froren so sehr, daß z. B. Mercurys Waffen sofort Gefroren oder das Mars Flamen erstickten. Kim sammelte Kraft in ihrem Inneren und baute sie mentalisch auf. Nun war es soweit. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und hebte ihr Kinn. Sie richtete ihren Blick in den Himmel . Sie öffnete die Arme ein wenig und der Krystall strahlte heller. Ein letztes mal schaute Kim ihre Kampfgefährtinnen an. Dann nahm sie all ihre Kraft zusammen. Mit lauter Stimme sprach sie die Zauberformel aus, die der Erde die Wärme wiedergeben sollte. Heiliger Krystall der Sonne ! Ich bitte dich im Namen aller Lebewesen dieses Planeten, schenk ihnen deine Wärme und beschütze sie, beschütze die Königin, den König und die Sailor Krieger. Bitte....! Der Krystall strahlte immer mehr und Kim hatte große Schwierigkeiten den Gegendruck aufzubringen. In Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an alles Schöne, was in ihrem Leben vorgekommen war. Die Wärme weitete sich aus und Kim drückte gegen den Krystall . Der Druck war zu groß. Er zersplitterte, der Glanz aus Kims Augen verschwand und sie fiel schwer atmend auf den Boden. Jetzt konnte niemand Bunny mehr aufhalten, sie rannte zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. Diese sah nur das helle Licht und nun Bunnys Gesicht. Bunny,... ich ...habe ....meinen Auftag erfüllt. Nun...mußt du den Frieden auf dieser Welt erhalten. Bunny legte Kims Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Nein, du mußt mir dabei helfen. Kim lächelte verkrampft und antwortete ihr mit letzter Kraft. Bunny, du bist die älteste Tochter unserer Mutter. Du bist doch so groß, du bist genau die richtige für den Job. Mein Leben hat sowieso keinen Wert mehr für mich. Ich werde.....Die Stimme erstarb. Kim hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie entschlief nun dem Leben. Bunny presste den grazilen Körper an sich. Sie weinte ihren ganzen Kummer von der Seele. Sie spürte das der Körper gehen wollte. Er materialisierte sich und verschwand als leuchtender Stern am Himmelszelt. König Endymion half ihr auf die Beine. Der goldene Lichtnebel hatte sich gelichtet und den Sicht auf den Krystallpalast freigegeben. "Serenity, wir müssen aufs Schloß!" Sie nickte und versuchte ihre Trauer zu verbergen. Sie wandte sich ihren Sailor Kriegerinnen zu, diese verneigten sich vor ihr. Sie wandte sich ab und ging mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann durch die großen Hallen des Schlosses. Viele Bedienstete waren in dem Palast und verneigten sich vor dem Königlichen Paar. Sie stiegen zusammen die große Treppe zum Präsentier – Balkon. Hinter ihnen folgten die Kriegerinnen. Erst Merkur und Mars, dann Jupiter und Venus, anschließend Neptun und Uranus. Sailor Pluto und Sailor Saturn waren verschwunden. Die beiden anderen Outher Senshi hatte so ein Gefühl, daß Pluto zu ihrer Raum- Zeit Pforte zurückgekehrt war. Aber Sailor Saturn ? , sie wußten es nicht.  
  
Bunny setzte ihren Fuß auf den Balkon und Mamoru kam sofort nach. Sie sahen die riesige Menschenmaßen unter sich die ihnen zujubelten. Die Sailors postierten sich um das Königspaar. Bunny umfasste Mamorus Hand. Mamoru....Endymion, endlich müssen wir unsere Kraft nicht mehr verstecken und leugnen wer wir sind. Er nickte und die anderen lächelten einander an und winkten gemeinsam der jubelnden Menge zu.  
  
2 Jahre später. Mamoru und Bunny haben noch in der gleichen Nacht geheiratet, und Bunny hat vor 1 Jahr ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht. Die kleine Lady ChibiUsa. Königin (Bunny) Serenity sitzt im Garten und erzählt der kleinen Prinzessin (ChibiUsa) Selene, ihre Erinnerungen von Sailor Sun und Sailor Star. Die kleine ist begeistert. Abends sitzt die Königin auf einer Bank in ihrem gigantischen Garten. Das Wasser in dem Brunnen schimmert im Glanz der Sterne und des Mondes. Sie blickt zu den Sternen hinauf und sieht in der Nähe des Mondes die besonders extrem leuchten. Der mittlere ist Kim, denkt sie sich. Die 4 äußeren sind die Angels. Wo sie so an die Vergangenheit denkt, treten ihr wieder Tränen ins Gesicht. Bunny war eine erwachsende Frau, die ihre Pflicht sehr ernst nahm. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Stimme sie daran hinderte. Na na, Prinzessin des Mondes, wer wird denn weinen. Bunny blickte auf und schaute sich um, bis sie eine grazile Gestalt sah. Sie trug ein wallendes, weiß-silbernes Kleid und einen wertvollen Kopfschmuck. Um ihr linkes Handgelenk trug sie ein auffälliges Armband. Dieses Mädchen kam näher und setzte sich zu Bunny an den Brunnen. Bunny erkannte die fremde Person nun; sie war es ...ihre geliebte Schwester KIM! Sie fiel ihr um den Hals. Kim, wie schön das ich dich sehen darf. Wie geht es dir ? Da war es wieder, das leuchten in ihren Augen und die makellosen Zähne in ihrem Lächeln. Ich bin auch froh, daß ich dich so nah sehen darf. Auf die Dauer aus der Vogelperspektive ist auch nicht das Wahre. Mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Die kleine Lady ist süß, sie wird ein schönes Leben haben. Bunny stutzte. Weißt du ihre Zukunft? Kim grinste nun. Bunny, als ich zu einem Stern wurde, haben sich meine Kräfte verstärkt und alle Kriegerinnen der Vergangenheit können erst im Tod DAS was ich, als ich noch lebte, konnte. Den anderen geht es auch gut. Das finde ich schön, wie lange bleibst du ? Kim stand auf. Ich muß gleich wieder gehen. Mein Aufenthalt hier ist nur von geringer Dauer. Und es wird auch das letzte Mal sein, Königin. Ich habe eine große Aufgabe und die läßt nicht auf sich warten. Aber ich dachte, du wärst nach deinem Tode von der Sailor Kraft befreit. Kim schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, der Geist einer Sailor Kriegerin ist unsterblich und nach ihrem Tod, falls sie nicht wiedergeboren, wiedererweckt wird, bekommt andere Aufgaben in der Galaxie. Der Teil der menschlich war, wird aufjedenfall wiedergeboren. Heißt das, du ... eh jemand lebt in Summerfield, als Kim Lee Luna ? Das darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, sonst gibt es Ärger mit unserer Obertante hier. Sailor Galaxia. Bunny stutze. DIE Galaxia? Kim nickte. Die Stärkste der Sailor Krieger. .... Aber nun muß ich gehen! Sie hob vom Boden ab. Wiedersehen, Kim! Ich bin mir sicher, eines Tages werde ich deiner Energie wieder spüren. Das hoffe ich! Bis bald Königin Serenity. Kim zog in einem silbernen Sternennebel zurück in den Himmel. Bunny stand noch dort, der Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar. Im Rücken hatte sie den Kristall- Palast. Sie lächelte zu den Sternen. Auf Wiedersehen, meine geliebte Schwester. Ich bin mir sicher, daß wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen werden.  
  
The End 


End file.
